


Les Souffleurs de Lumière

by Listelia



Series: Les Passeurs d'Âmes [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Agartha, Antarctique, Atlantide, Difficult choices, Doctor Who References, Dragons, Exploration, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hardships, Hayao Myazaki universes, House Elves are the best, Literary References & Allusions, Love, Love Triangles, Promises, Prophéties, Sacrifice, School memories, Scientific Stuff, Scorpius POV on Poudlard years, Snow, Stars, Steampunk, The Neverending Story References, Voyage au Centre de la Terre, Wonders, flying whales, multi fandoms reunion
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 58,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listelia/pseuds/Listelia
Summary: Sept ans après les évènements sur l'île d'Islay, Albus travaille en Antarctique.Une porte qui mène à tous les secrets, des baleines qui volent, un vieil ennemi d'école, une prophétie inquiétante et des mots qui apparaissent de nulle part... qu'est-ce qui se cache dans les entrailles du vieux continent ?A vingt-et-un ans, les Quatre Inséparables ne sont plus des enfants et c'est une décision d'adulte qui les attend.





	1. La Tour Ecarlate

Lorsque le vent soufflait en violentes rafales sur la plaine crevassée, on entendait presque un chant monotone, comme si, loin sous l'épaisse couche de neige et de glace, des géants avaient entonné une complainte.

Terrence les imaginait tels des vieillards un peu éméchés, en train d'entrechoquer leurs chopes de bièraubeurre et de se raconter des histoires d'autrefois, mais Wendy frissonnait à l'idée que les recherches menées par les Moldus à grands coups de forage puissent un jour déranger ces ancêtres débonnaires.

Scorpius, évidemment, se contentait d'hausser les épaules et se replongeait dans sa paperasse.

Albus ne disait rien, le front appuyé contre la vitre, ses yeux verts perdus dans la contemplation du blizzard. Parfois, un soupir rêveur s'échappait de sa poitrine, sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi.

Lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de tempête, la _Vallée des Souffleurs de Lumière_ était l'un des plus merveilleux endroits du monde.

Sous le ciel immense, couleur de saphir, le soleil irisait les pentes blanches veloutées et étincelait au bord des arêtes de glace bleutée. Dans le froid polaire régnait un silence feutré, que ne troublaient pas les chuintements des baleines aériennes ou les jappements des renards à queue-de-feu qui se roulaient dans la neige. Au milieu de la plaine, la Tour d'Observation d'un rouge écarlate ressemblait au chapeau pointu d'un lutin ou au sifflet de la locomotive du _Poudlard Express_ , avec les petits nuages de fumée qui jaillissaient de temps à autre des conduits argentés.

Wendy en avait fait un très joli croquis, qui était punaisé dans les vestiaires juste au-dessus de la désengeleuse et qu'Albus aurait bien voulu envoyer à ses parents : les photos ne rendaient en rien la clarté et la beauté du site sur lequel il travaillait.

Cela faisait déjà presque sept ans depuis la Rébellion des Hébrides.

Harry Potter était devenu ministre de la magie et, bien qu'il y eût toujours des gens pour se plaindre, dans l'ensemble la communauté des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne s'estimait satisfaite de sa direction droite et posée. Le _Survivant_ , le héros de guerre vainqueur de Lord Voldemort, l'Auror passé en politique, restait un homme simple et accessible, dont on savait qu'il ne ferait aucun compromis avec les forces obscures.

Ginny travaillait toujours au _Département des Jeux & Sports Magiques_, mais se montrait active dans les galas et les soirées de charité en digne épouse du ministre. Elle était parfois accompagnée de sa fille Lily ("une beauté !") qui venait de terminer ses études à Poudlard et qui se destinait à "une carrière dans la mode". On n'était pas trop sûr de ce que voulait dire l'expression.

James, le fils aîné du ministre, avait échoué à l'examen d'entrée des Aurors. Après cette douloureuse expérience, il avait fait son sac et il était parti en voyage en stop pendant plus d'un an. De balais en tapis volants, en passant par le _Magicobus_ , des montgolfières, des gondoles, des trains à vapeur et des trois-mâts, il avait finalement atterri en Sicile où son charme naturel et son bagout l'avaient fait engager à un poste clé dans le commerce avec les hommes-poissons du Clan Cola.

Les liens de Wendy Philips, Terrence Swanson et Scorpius Malefoy avec le second fils Potter n'avaient pas changés et s'étaient au contraire encore approfondis.

Ils étaient les seuls au monde à part Harry Potter à savoir la vérité au sujet d'Albus.

C'était pendant leur stage de septième année au Brésil que ses trois amis avaient (re-) découvert le secret, quand il s'était transformé pour sauver Terrence de la morsure d'un serpent fer-de-lance. Wendy avait un peu boudé – Scorpius _beaucoup_ – mais finalement le soulagement d'apprendre que Crocmou – _Albus n'avait jamais réussi à leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le vrai nom du dragon_ – était toujours en vie l'avait emporté sur leur colère.

C'était peut-être pour cela que Scorpius avait fini par céder à son père et qu'il était entré au Ministère de la Magie. Le langue-de-plomb qu'il deviendrait lorsqu'il aurait achevé ses dix années de service pour le gouvernement pourrait protéger efficacement le plus grand mystère de Grande-Bretagne. Pour l'instant, au bout de deux ans au _Bureau de Désinformation_ , il avait demandé à être muté au Pôle Sud où il remplissait les fonctions d'agent de liaison, ce qui lui permettait de garder un œil à la fois sur son ami et sur une certaine Miss Philips.

La jeune fille casse-cou et franche avait fini par rassembler son courage et s'opposer à l'avenir prévu pour elle par l'homme d'affaires quasi invisible auquel elle donnait le nom de père. Encouragée par le vieux majordome Barrie, elle avait choisi elle-même son destin. Devenue ingénieur en mécanique magique, elle avait été affectée à la Tour d'Observation pour son premier poste et si ses relations avec sa belle-mère ne s'étaient pas vraiment arrangées après ça – _Madame se pâmait rien qu'à penser à une demoiselle de son rang les mains pleines de cambouis_ – en revanche la distance avait aidé à les apaiser.

Plusieurs équipes de Quidditch avaient fait des offres à Albus, à la fin de ses études. On le voulait comme attrapeur ou à défaut comme poursuiveur et sa mère aurait bien voulu qu'il suive ses traces et se fasse un nom dans le sport national. Il en avait le talent indéniable et ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se disputait un joueur avec un tel handicap : Harry lui-même aurait presque voulu que son fils accepte, n'aurait-ce été que pour les changements de mentalité que cela aurait pu apporter dans la communauté magique encore bien chargée de préjugés. Mais le second des enfants Potter avait poliment refusé. Tranquillement, discrètement, comme il l'avait toujours fait, il s'était engagé sur son propre chemin. Ses deux années de formation achevées brillamment et son diplôme de magizoologiste en poche, il avait postulé en Antarctique et il était parti rejoindre Wendy pour y étudier le comportement de la faune magique du continent blanc.

Terrence les avait rejoints six mois plus tard. Il était loin d'avoir terminé ses études – même si son cerveau de génie lui donnait cinq ou six longueurs d'avance sur les autres de sa promotion – mais il possédait déjà une licence de guérisseur de premier cycle, ce qui lui permettait d'assurer les fonctions de médicomage à la Base d'Inlandsis tout en faisant son internat de troisième année.

Et c'était ainsi que les Inséparables de Poudlard s'étaient retrouvés au bout du monde.

Tout était parfait, jusqu'ici.

Mais les choses ne restaient jamais longtemps calmes lorsque ces quatre-là étaient rassemblés.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Wendy était en train de remonter de la chaudière en s'essuyant les mains sur un chiffon lorsqu'elle entendit la porte du sas d'entrée se déverrouiller et quelqu'un taper ses bottes contre la marche. Son fin visage triangulaire s'illumina et elle grimpa l'escalier en colimaçon quatre à quatre, fourrant le chiffon dans la poche kangourou de sa salopette grise.

_Le voilà !_

Albus était en train de quitter sa cape et de la suspendre à la patère en forme de griffe d'ours dorée quand elle déboucha, un peu hors d'haleine après son ascension de cinq étages, dans le hall recouvert de tapisserie cramoisie élimée.

\- Hé, lança-t-elle en prenant un air dégagé.

Elle frotta d'un geste machinal l'escarboucle qui brillait au coin de son sourcil gauche, repoussa derrière son oreille une des courtes mèches châtaines qui lui balayaient la joue.

\- Yo, répondit le jeune homme en se retournant avec un sourire.

Il était bien plus grand qu'elle, maintenant. Toujours très mince, mais ses épaules s'étaient développées et se dessinaient en force souple sous les mailles de son chandail noir à col roulé. Un duvet masculin assombrissait la ligne ferme de sa mâchoire. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et le nez rouge d'avoir été au froid. Un peu de givre accroché à ses longs cils faisait briller ses yeux verts.

\- T'étais sur la crête ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras et en s'appuyant négligemment contre le mur, à côté du miroir.

\- Non, à la _Crique du Sarcophage_ , répondit-il en ôtant ses bottes bordées de fourrure et ses épaisses chaussettes de laine après avoir brièvement passé ses doigts dans la désengeleuse. "Je voulais voir si je pouvais trouver une de ces araignées de mer qui ressemblent à des Mangeurs d'Ombres. Calcifer a dit que ce n'était pas une coïncidence."

Wendy détourna pudiquement les yeux quand il retroussa son pantalon pour enlever sa prothèse et glisser son moignon dans la machine qui soignait les engelures.

\- Tu crois que c'est aussi une créature recrachée par l'Axe ?

Albus s'assit sur le banc à côté de la patère et remit sa jambe de bois quand la voix désincarnée de l'appareil lui annonça qu'il allait bien, mais qu'il serait un parfait petit crétin s'il continuait à prendre des bains sous la banquise.

\- T'es allé _sous l'eau_ ? souffla la jeune fille avec reproche.

Il lui adressa une grimace d'excuse.

\- ça vit pas sur la terre ferme, ces trucs-là, tu sais, marmonna-t-il. "Fallait bien aller les chercher dans leur habitat naturel. T'inquiète pas, Dewis maîtrisait la situation."

\- Hum, grogna Wendy, dubitative.

Il se leva, lui ébouriffa les cheveux en passant à côté d'elle et s'engagea dans l'escalier en colimaçon recouvert d'un tapis vert bouteille. La rampe d'acajou lustré montait en s'enroulant sur des rambardes de fer forgé, comme dans un hôtel de luxe.

\- En tout cas, si elles sont venues par l'Axe, ce n'est pas très grave, dit Albus d'un ton léger. "Les Moldus ont moins de chance de tomber sur elles que sur des renards à queue de feu qui n'ont rien à faire au Pôle Sud. Je serais plus embêté s'il s'était agi d'ours polaires…"

\- Parle pas de malheur, grommela son amie en le suivant.

Ils grimpèrent les marches dans le tube d'un bleu transparent qui étincelait sous le soleil froid d'Antarctique. Les immenses fenêtres cerclées d'or laissaient passer tellement de lumière qu'ils devaient plisser les yeux.

La Tour Écarlate comportait quatorze étages sur lesquels se répartissaient les bureaux des chercheurs, les salles communes, la chaudière, les laboratoires, les dortoirs, la coquerie, le salon et l'Observatoire. On ne pouvait pas y transplaner pour une raison mystérieuse et elle était approvisionnée tous les quatre mois par aérostat : les bateaux ne pouvaient parvenir aussi loin dans les glaces.

Elle avait été construite cent cinquante ans plus tôt et constituait le poste le plus avancé au sud de l'hémisphère. Les Britanniques étaient les seuls à y étudier tout au long de l'année. Les autres nations s'étaient bien intéressées aussi à l'Antarctique au moment de la grande coopération scientifique mise en place par les Moldus en 1957, mais leur passion était vite retombée – et avec elle les fonds alloués aux équipes. Les gouvernements magiques des autres pays avaient préféré investir plutôt dans le Pôle Nord qui n'était "pas qu'un bout de caillou bon à servir de patinoire aux pingouins", comme le prétendait le père de Scorpius.

L'équipe sur place, elle, avait un avis bien différent sur la question.

L'Inlandsis renfermait bien plus de secrets qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer – le plus grand étant l'emplacement exact de l'Axe et le plus mystérieux la disparition des Souffleurs de Lumière.

_Et puis il y avait aussi l'existence de Calcifer…_

Albus tira une petite clé dorée de sa poche lorsqu'ils parvinrent au septième niveau, là où était son bureau.

\- Ce soir, il y aura sûrement un vol de baleines à bosses, c'est le solstice d'hiver, dit-il en déverrouillant.

\- On est déjà le vingt-et-un ? s'étonna Wendy.

\- Noël est dans quatre jours, dit Albus d'une voix un peu étouffée, en ouvrant la porte et en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer, les pommettes empourprées comme s'il avait brusquement pensé à quelque chose de gênant.

Elle ne remarqua rien, traversa la pièce et se pencha sur les étuis soigneusement classés à côté du tourne-disque antique.

\- Et t'en as trouvé, alors, des araignées de mer ?

Il sortit de sa poche un petit bocal et le lui loba tout en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. Il chercha le livre qui l'intéressait, tout en agitant négligemment sa baguette en direction de la bouilloire et des tasses rangées sur un plateau posé sur la table ronde dans le coin salon, à côté des aquariums et des vivariums éclairés d'une lueur verdâtre. L'eau se mit à bouillir, une cuillère flotta dans les airs. Le couvercle de la boite à thé se souleva avec un _plop_ et les sucres s'agitèrent tandis que les tasses se bousculaient pour être servies en premier. La bleue avec le rebord ébréché réussit à se placer à la meilleure place et lâcha un soupir d'aise.

Wendy examina quelques instants la petite boule de mousse rose hérissée, recroquevillée au fond du bocal rempli d'eau de mer, puis la posa sur une pile d'encyclopédies. Elle choisit un disque, l'installa avec précaution sur la plateforme ronde et fit glisser la pointe de diamant sur son doigt.

Dans son bureau, Scorpius releva la tête en entendant la musique swing s'enclencher.

_Ah. Il est rentré._

Il sourit, trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et se replongea dans son rapport, soufflant pour se débarrasser de la mèche d'un blond presque blanc qui lui tombait sur l'œil droit. Ses cheveux étaient rasés sur les côtés, sa frange en brosse soigneusement gominée comme s'il était sur le point d'assister à une réunion au Ministère de la Magie. Il portait un impeccable costume noir à trois pièces et une chemise blanche repassée jusqu'au moindre pli, sur laquelle il avait enfilé des manchettes en toile sombre pour se protéger des bavures d'encre.

Sous la table, un de ses souliers vernis marquait le rythme avec la chanson de Benny Goodman.

\- C'est vrai qu'elles ressemblent un peu aux Mangeurs d'Ombres… Tu crois que l'Axe se trouve quelque part sous l'eau ? demanda Wendy à l'étage en-dessous.

Albus secoua la tête en revenant vers elle avec un énorme bouquin.

\- Nan, les renards à queue de feu n'auraient pas survécu s'ils avaient débouché sous la banquise, marmonna-t-il en tournant les pages. "Ils sont forcément arrivés par voie de terre. Je crois que je devrais de nouveau aller jeter un coup d'œil à ce volcan. Y'a peut-être des ossements ou quelque chose…"

La jeune fille hocha le menton. Elle attrapa une des tasses qui s'approchaient en se dandinant et chassa d'un mouvement de la main le sucrier trop empressé.

\- Ha ! s'exclama Albus en pointant du doigt une illustration. Il se percha sur le bord de son bureau, à côté de son amie. "Je savais bien que je l'avais vu quelque part. Regarde : _à_ _cette époque, on voyait souvent de ces étranges feux-follets se mêler à la danse des lumières dans le ciel et les avis étaient divisés entre deux écoles. On parlait autant d'étoiles filantes que d'étincelles jaillies du feu entretenu par les Souffleurs dans les profondeurs de l'Axe…_ euh, voyons… _caractérisés par des yeux ronds… pelotes de laine semblables à des oursins…_ oui, peut-être _… disparus pendant le quatrième hivernage_ … qui a écrit ça ?"

Il eut une petite moue contrariée.

\- Rina Kettle. C'est pas la plus fiable… elle avait peur des poules et ne savait même pas changer la litière d'un chat. Tu parles d'une magizoologiste de terrain…

Wendy but une gorge de thé brûlant et se permit un petit sourire ironique.

\- C'est vrai que tu es une meilleure autorité en la matière, glissa-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. "Au moins, toi, tu as _un don_ avec les animaux et les créatures magiques…"

Il lui donna un coup de coude, puis se mit à rire et renvoya le livre vers la bibliothèque d'un coup de baguette.

\- Tu sais quoi, je vais mettre Christopher sur la piste, dit-il avec excitation. "Il sait peut-être où trouver des résidus d'ambre. Si on pouvait dénicher un de ces trucs piégé dans un caillou, ce serait un énorme pas en avant."

Il trempa ses lèvres dans la tasse bleue ébréchée, s'aperçut que son thé était presque froid et siffla la théière qui se précipita pour rajouter de l'eau.

\- Il ne va pas apprécier que tu perturbes son champ d'études, persifla Wendy qui ne pouvait pas supporter leur collègue géologue.

La chanson se termina et la pointe de diamant craqua en se rangeant sur le bord de l'appareil. Pendant quelques instants, la pièce resta silencieuse, à part pour le bruissement du disque qui tournait à vide.

Wendy ne bougeait pas, parfaitement comblée par la chaleur de l'épaule appuyée contre la sienne, dans la lumière bienveillante du jour austral. Albus sirotait son thé, plongé dans ses pensées.

Dans le plus grand aquarium, deux poissons des glaces se croisaient en clignant des yeux, transparents et irisés comme des truites de fête foraine.

\- Est-ce que les multiplettes boréales sont réparées ? demanda le jeune homme au bout d'un moment. "Je pense que je vais observer l'envol des baleines depuis l'Observatoire. Il caille trop, dehors."

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Tu voudras les regarder avec moi ?

Wendy s'empourpra.

\- Hum. Oui, pourquoi pas, bredouilla-t-elle en enfonçant le menton dans son gros pull en laine jaune.

Elle lâcha un petit rire étranglé et se décala avec embarras. Albus lui jeta un coup d'œil un peu étonné et se leva. Il venait de reprendre le bocal qui contenait l'araignée de mer et s'apprêtait à contourner la table pour aller s'asseoir derrière le microscope magique constitué de cercles dorés et de boules de verre, lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique du sas d'entrée, puis la cavalcade dans les escaliers de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas pris le temps de s'arrêter à la désengeleuse ou de quitter ses bottes pleines de neige.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds noués en queue de cheval, qui portait des lunettes rondes au bout de son nez aquilin et une blouse blanche sous sa cape bordée de fourrure, faisait irruption dans le bureau.

\- Al, les Moldus de la station japonaise sont tombés malades après avoir manipulé des léopards de mer ! s'écria-t-il, hors d'haleine. "Et _devine_ où ils faisaient leurs prélèvements ? Sur _l'Île de l'Ogre_ !"

Il y eut un craquement sonore, puis un elfe de maison renfrogné, aux oreilles bourrées de poils gris et au nez crochu, se matérialisa à côté de la porte laissée grande ouverte.

\- Peut-être que _mossieur_ le médicomage pourrait cesser de _hurler_ et de faire des courants d'air, dit-il d'une voix maussade. "Calcifer et Miss Euphrosine étaient déjà d'une humeur épouvantable depuis ce matin, nous n'avions pas besoin de…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Un terrible grondement lui coupa la parole et toute la tour fut secouée, dans un nuage de neige et de vapeur. Les tasses se mirent à trembler et se rassemblèrent sous une serviette, tandis que les poissons des glaces plongeaient dans le limon de l'aquarium pour s'y dissimuler.

Puis tout redevint calme.

\- Désolé, Poivre, bafouilla le nouveau venu en adressant une grimace d'excuse à l'elfe qui roulait des yeux sous ses gros sourcils poilus. "Mais c'était _vraiment_ important."

\- Comme d'habitude, grommela la créature aux oreilles paraboliques.

Une porte claqua à l'étage et la voix exaspérée de Scorpius résonna dans la cage d'escalier.

\- J'espère que ça en valait la peine, Swanson ! Il y a de l'encre plein mon rapport et je devais l'envoyer par _Gorfou Express_ dans une heure !

\- Est-ce que tout le monde peut se rassembler dans la salle commune ? appela une voix joyeuse, venue d'en bas, avant que Terrence ne puisse riposter. "Matilda vient de faire une découverte extraordinaire !"

 

* * *

 

**_A SUIVRE..._ **

* * *

 

**_Prochain chapitre : ASTEROLINES_ **

 

 


	2. Astérolines

Le moins que l’on pouvait dire à leur sujet, c’était que leur équipe n’était pas banale.

Les membres de la Base d’Inlandsis étaient très différents et parfois leurs caractères s’affrontaient, mais ils étaient complémentaires et le savaient.

Ils étaient rassemblés autour de la longue table, dans la pièce commune de la tour : une grande salle tapissée de velours rouge et de boiseries ouvragées, dans laquelle pendaient deux lustres dorés chargés de pendants en verre. Les stores avaient été tirés sur les larges fenêtres ovales qui ressemblaient à d'immenses hublots et offraient une vue incomparable sur la vallée.

Celui qui les avait appelés était le responsable de l’hivernage. Il s’appelait Günter Von Wartbach et personne ne connaissait son âge exact : peut-être une cinquantaine d’années, peut-être vingt ans de moins ou cent de plus. Les cheveux gris ébouriffés, les sourcils broussailleux, des yeux en amandes qui pétillaient derrière ses lunettes rondes à monture d'écaille, le teint buriné, les pommettes hautes et une bouche qui souriait constamment, il s'exprimait toujours d'une voix douce et agréable. Maigre et pas très grand, il se tenait souvent avec les mains jointes sur sa robe de sorcier miteuse et les épaules un peu remontées, comme un écureuil sur le point de confier un secret. Il était très gentil mais réussissait sans peine à se faire obéir – sans doute parce qu’il savait mieux que personne distribuer les tâches et mettre en valeur les atouts de chacun. Il était venu en Antarctique des années auparavant et n’en était jamais reparti. C'était un anthropologue, mais son titre faisait beaucoup rire l'équipe, étant donné qu'il étudiait plutôt les fantômes des glaces.

À côté de lui s’était installé l’elfe de maison grincheux, vêtu comme à l'ordinaire d'un pagne en tartan retenu par des bretelles croisées sur son torse concave. Poivre n’appartenait à personne mais il était dévoué corps et âme à Günter. Il disait souvent qu’il avait été libéré "de force" trente-deux ans auparavant. De ce que Terrence avait pu déduire des marmonnements agacés du petit être, Poivre avait travaillé pour Poudlard et avait un jour malencontreusement ramassé un bonnet tricoté par une élève dérangée. L'elfe gardait une rancune tenace contre la jeune fille bien intentionnée qui l'avait "jeté à la rue dans la honte et la misère". Il avait refusé l'offre du directeur de continuer à servir au château tout en étant payé et s'en était allé sur les routes… jusqu'à Pré-au-lard où il avait fait connaissance avec Von Wartbach lors d'une tempête de neige où ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés coincés à la _Tête de Sanglier_. On ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était passé, mais depuis Poivre s'était attaché à suivre le linguiste partout. Günter lui versait un gallion par semaine – _directement sur son compte à la banque Gringotts_ – et Poivre devait certainement être richissime, étant donné qu'il avait bien trop peur des gobelins pour aller retirer son argent. Il se montrait charmant – ou du moins, à peu près aimable – avec Wendy et Scorpius, mais râlait constamment après Terrence qu'il trouvait trop bruyant, trop excité, trop négligent. Et, chose inexplicable, il était peut-être la seule créature magique au monde à n'avoir aucune espèce d'affection pour Albus.

À gauche de Poivre s'était assise la personne avec laquelle l'elfe s'entendait le mieux : Euphrosine Howler. La magicologue était une vieille femme voûtée, aux os craquants et aux articulations rouillées. Le nez crochu, les yeux céruléens profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, le visage strié de rides comme un saule millénaire, la mâchoire large et décharnée, elle humectait souvent ses lèvres minces et perdait son dentier lorsqu'elle s'énervait. Elle avait sur la tête un toupet de cheveux très blancs noués en une courte tresse qui rebiquait sur la nuque et parlait d'une voix chevrotante comme une sorcière de conte de fée. Elle portait une robe bleue démodée dont la ceinture disparaissait dans les plis épais de sa taille et se propulsait sur ses courtes jambes bien plus rapidement qu'on n'aurait pu l'imaginer d'une femme à la poitrine aussi vaste. _Miss_ Howler était la plus ancienne recrue, tant par son âge que par le temps qu'elle avait passé à la Tour d'Observation. Il n'y avait personne de mieux renseigné sur les phénomènes paranormaux du Pôle Sud ou sur l'évolution de la magie depuis trois siècles. Cette bibliothèque ambulante avait cependant le caractère obstiné et susceptible d'une bouilloire, et ses colères étaient craintes de tous, y compris de Calcifer.

Posée sur un haut tabouret comme un modèle de sculpteur, Vivienne Drake offrait un contraste frappant avec sa voisine. L'astronome de l'équipe avait – _ou n'avait pas, les paris étaient ouvert depuis plus d'un an_ – probablement du sang de Vélane. Sa chevelure d'un rouge carmin cascadait sur ses épaules en boucles soyeuses et sa frange bombée cachait un de ses yeux mutins. Elle avait de longs cils pailletés, des jambes interminables, un décolleté magnifique, une peau crémeuse, un visage un peu rond aux oreilles délicates et une bouche charnue peinte du même ton flamboyant que ses ongles. Toujours moulée dans une robe à la limite de la décence – _un sortilège de chaleur jeté sur vos vêtements vous permettait aisément de vous habiller comme vous le souhaitiez_ – elle marchait en ondulant sur ses hauts talons et lâchait de temps à autre un soupir amusé. Vivienne était loin d'être une idiote et savait parfaitement comment mettre fin à l'attraction irrésistible qu'elle exerçait sur la gente masculine quand elle voulait être reconnue pour son travail plutôt que pour ses charmes naturels. Des rumeurs prétendaient qu'elle était mariée à un vampire, d'autres à un loup-garou et d'autres encore que son époux, maudit par un poulpe géant, sillonnait les océans à bord d'un sous-marin ensorcelé. Wendy n'attachait pas vraiment d'importance à tout cela : la Vélane et elle étaient devenues les meilleures amies du monde le jour où la jeune mécano avait découvert qu'elles avaient toutes les deux été élevées par une belle-mère "du grand monde". Les dons de pianiste de Wendy étaient cependant bien piètres à côté de ceux de Vivienne…

De l'autre côté de la table, Christopher Cadwallader consultait ses notes d'un air boudeur. Terrence et Scorpius le détestaient et s'en cachaient seulement en présence de Günter Von Wartbach pour qui la paix au sein de l'équipe était le mot d'ordre. Le géologue avait vingt-trois ans, soit deux ans de plus que les quatre copains. Il était en sixième année à Poudlard pendant la Révolte des Hébrides et s'était montré particulièrement cruel au retour d'Albus à l'école. "Potter le malchanceux, Potter est devenu boiteux" n'était qu'une des nombreuses chansonnettes de mauvais goût qu'il avait composées. Lui et ses amis pinsons avaient transformé le moindre déplacement dans les couloirs du château en une épreuve. Ils avaient très vite compris à quel point l'humidité écossaise faisait souffrir le garçon et multiplié les rigoles et les gouttières. À cette époque, on se déplaçait plus volontiers avec un parapluie _à l'intérieur_ qu'à l'extérieur. James avait bien essayé de lui casser la gueule, mais Cadwallader s'était débrouillé pour avoir l'air innocent et la réputation de l'aîné des Potter lui avait porté préjudice lors de sa confrontation avec un élève de Serdaigle aussi méritant qu'irréprochable. Lorsque Gryffondor avait remporté la coupe de Quidditch avec son attrapeur unijambiste, les choses s'étaient encore plus envenimées. Pour une raison qui échappait à tout le monde, Christopher semblait allergique à l'idée qu'un handicapé puisse mener une vie aussi normale que possible.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé en Antarctique, quelques mois plus tôt, Terrence avait craint qu'il ne recommence les brimades d'autrefois, mais rien ne s'était produit – _jusqu'ici._

Pour finir, Cadwallader n'était pas laid et il aurait même pu être considéré comme _beau_ , s'il avait souri en montrant ses dents bien alignées, ou cessé d'afficher une moue renfrognée. Il avait des cheveux châtains un peu ondulés, des épaules de sportif et la mâchoire carrée. Quand il parlait de ses "cailloux", comme ricanait Scorpius, un éclat de passion s'allumait dans ses yeux bruns aux paupières lourdes.

Albus ne perdait pas espoir de réussir un jour à s'entendre avec lui et il s'était assis précisément à côté de son vieil ennemi pour écouter le rapport de Matilda.

\- Alors, v-voilà, bredouilla celle-ci en puisant dans le regard paternel de Günter la force de s'exprimer en public. "Je… j'ai t-trouvé… une p-plante."

Il y eut un moment de silence tendu, comme s'il s'agissait d'une information cruciale.

_Ça ne l'était pas, cependant._

Matilda Musaraigne était botaniste, c'était _son boulot_ de trouver _des_ _plantes_.

Le dernier membre de l'équipe était une jeune femme maigre et flasque qui donnait l'impression d'avoir été juste essorée. Si Vivienne avait du sang de Vélane, Matilda en avait peut-être de Sirène. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur la figure comme des algues, son teint était constamment blême – à l'exception des boutons d'acné qui bourgeonnaient régulièrement sur son front – et ses pieds auraient certainement pu lui servir de palmes. Elle avait d'énormes lunettes de myope, portait une robe mauve informe et bégayait la moitié du temps, quand elle ne rongeait pas ses ongles en tripotant la couture de sa poche.

\- Quelle sorte de plante ? demanda gentiment Albus quand l'attente devint un peu trop inconfortable.

Matilda lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Elle trifouilla dans les dossiers et les flacons qu'elle avait apportés et posés devant elle sur la table. Évidemment, l'une des fioles se mit à rouler et alla s'écraser sur le plancher avec un bruit cristallin. L'invertébré glauque et verdâtre qu'elle contenait se mit à ramper pour s'échapper, tandis que la jeune femme se répandait en excuses éperdues.

Euphrosine roula des yeux d'un air exaspéré, mais ce fut elle qui rattrapa la créature d'un léger mouvement de baguette et qui la stocka momentanément dans une tasse à thé.

\- Continue, Matilda, encouragea Vivienne. "Est-ce que cette plante va nous en apprendre plus sur l'emplacement de l'Axe ?"

Terrence frétillait sur sa chaise, se retenant à grand' peine de couper la parole à la trop lente scientifique pour expliquer toutes les conclusions qu'il avait déjà tirées de cette découverte.

Scorpius prenait gravement des notes. Poivre avait disparu dans un scintillement éphémère, puis il était réapparu, une fois la petite mare d'eau de mer nettoyée sous la table.

\- Nous a-avons f-fa-fait des re-levés dans l'o-océan, a-après l'irru-uption du v-volcan. Il y a-a sous la s-surface d-d-des organismes mi-i-crosco-opiques q-qui ressemblent à des f-flocons d-de neige.

Matilda essuya ses longues mains humides de transpiration sur sa robe et prit avec précaution un globe de verre parmi ses affaires. Elle le glissa dans un des arceaux dorés de l' _occhiolino_ , puis alluma d'un coup de baguette magique nerveux la bougie à l'intérieur de la machine, tandis que Günter plongeait la pièce dans l'obscurité avec un éteignoir.

Sur le drap blanc tendu au mur se mit à flotter quelque chose qui ressemblait à un pissenlit ou à une méduse aplatie.

\- V-voici u-une astéroline marine, expliqua Matilda en frissonnant comme si elle contemplait quelque chose de terrifiant ou de majestueux. "C'est s-s-seulement la d-deuxième fois q-qu'on a pu en réco-olter d-depuis… cent cin-inquante ans."

\- Laissez-moi deviner, dit Christopher d'un ton brusque. "La dernière fois qu'ils en ont trouvé, c'était _avant_ que les renards à queue de feu ne viennent du Nord."

\- C'est… commença la pauvre Matilda à qui Terrence ne laissa pas le temps de finir.

\- Exactement ! compléta-t-il d'une voix surexcitée. "Et maintenant, la meilleure ! Les léopards de mer qui vivent au large de _l'Île de l'Ogre_ en sont recouverts et c'est ce qui a rendu les Moldus malades. Ça veut dire que l'Axe doit s'ouvrir quelque part au-delà des _Dents de Crystal_.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que la _Vallée des Souffleurs de Lumière_ _était_ l'endroit où se trouvait la Porte, dit pensivement Günter en se grattant le menton. "Ça change tout. Si le passage est dans la partie accessible aux Moldus, alors…"

\- Alors il va falloir revoir toute notre politique à l'égard de la coopération scientifique avec eux, dit gravement Scorpius. "Ça ne sera pas aisé. Il faudra peut-être même envisager de leur révéler l'existence de notre monde."

Il y eut un autre silence tendu, puis la silhouette d'Albus se leva dans l'obscurité.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait voir ça autrement, dit-il. "Peut-être que les courants ont entraîné ces plantes vers la côte, ou qu'elles ne sont qu'un des signes que l'Axe va de nouveau s'ouvrir. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit sous l'eau, vraiment. Les renards, la qualité des pierres qu'a trouvé Chris à la _Carcasse de la Baleine_ …"

\- Tiens-toi en à tes bestioles, coupa sèchement le géologue.

Wendy était sur le point de riposter quelque chose lorsque la voix mélodieuse de Vivienne s'éleva.

\- Je pense qu'Albus a raison, dit-elle.

Sa baguette scintilla dans le noir puis une carte du ciel se dessina sur le plafond en grains violets étincelants. Sept étoiles y brillaient plus intensivement que les autres et la jeune femme les caressa de la main.

\- Orion, souffla-t-elle. "C'est la constellation qui nous a appris l'existence de l'Axe, bien avant qu'on s'aperçoive des échanges entre les deux pôles. Trois étoiles à part des autres, pour trois lieux impossibles, et une nébuleuse qui ressemble étrangement aux croquis faits par les anciens sur les Souffleurs de Lumières… je crois qu'il faut continuer à chercher au-delà de la côte _inaccessible_."

Günter appuya sur le poussoir de l'éteignoir et toutes les lumières retournèrent dans les lampes. Poivre claqua des doigts et les stores s'enroulèrent, dévoilant à travers les hublots géants l'étendue blanche de la plaine, colorée de rose comme si le soleil couchant y avait renversé une coupe de champagne.

La nuit magique allait bientôt tomber.

\- Pour l'instant, que chacun se concentre sur ses tâches du soir, dit le chef d'équipe en posant son regard doux et ferme sur chacun d'entre eux à son tour. "Demain, nous comparerons nos notes, à la lumière de cette nouvelle information. Pas de précipitation. _Un pas à la fois, même seulement un demi pas s'il le faut._ C'est l'esprit qui animait nos prédécesseurs et les Souffleurs de Lumière sont venus à eux. Nous trouverons l'Axe – en son temps, si tel est notre destin."

Euphrosine hocha gravement la tête, ses petits yeux bleus indéchiffrables au fond de leurs orbites. Son visage sillonné de rides semblait plus tendu qu'à l'ordinaire et Terrence lui jeta un coup d'œil aigu, en se demandant si c'était à cause de la discussion ou seulement parce que Calcifer et ses sautes d'humeur lui donnaient du fil à retordre, en bas dans la chaudière.

Matilda rassembla précipitamment ses notes et ses échantillons, faillit oublier celui de l'astéroline et manqua de nouveau casser quelques fioles lorsqu'elle trébucha sur un pli du tapis vert épais qui courait sous la longue table. Wendy vint à son aide et les deux filles quittèrent la pièce ensemble. Christopher s'approcha de Günter qui était plongé dans ses pensées, debout devant la fenêtre, et se mit à lui parler à mi-voix.

Scorpius était parti avec son bloc-notes, sans doute pour rédiger son rapport sur la journée, et Poivre avait disparu – probablement en cuisine où, n'ayant jamais réussi à perdre ses habitudes d'elfe de maison, il préparait le prochain repas.

Albus décida qu'il n'allait pas attendre que Cadwallader finisse de monopoliser leur chef d'équipe et il s'engagea dans l'escalier en colimaçon pour aller au sommet de la tour vérifier ses instruments avant sa nuit d'observation des baleines.

Terrence le rattrapa à mi-chemin et monta avec lui.

Le soleil rougeoyait sur les vitres et enflammait la crête enneigée qui séparait la vallée de la plaine accessible aux Moldus.

Il faisait nettement plus froid sous le dôme de cristal, même avec la chaleur diffusée dans les tuyaux par Calcifer ou les sorts jetés à leurs vêtements.

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent un long moment à nettoyer les lentilles gigantesques, sans échanger un mot.

Puis Albus lâcha soudain une sorte de reniflement.

\- " _Nous_ avons trouvé une plante ?" marmonna-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Terrence contourna le siège molletonné qui se dressait sur un piédestal au milieu de l'Observatoire et transforma son chiffon en oiseau de proie d'un coup de baguette. Le faucon en torchon fondit sur son ami qui s'en débarrassa facilement d'un coup de pulvérisateur de produit nettoyant.

\- J'étais juste en train de revenir de la base japonaise avec un échantillon prélevé sur les malades quand je suis tombé sur Matilda et son astéroline, protesta Terrence d'un air ennuyé. "On a comparé nos trouvailles et… voilà."

\- _Voilà_ , répéta Albus avec un gloussement plein de sous-entendus.

Il s'enfuit vers la porte de l'Observatoire, les bras croisés au-dessus de la tête et se réfugia sur la terrasse ronde bordée d'une balustrade en ébène, où son meilleur ami le rattrapa et se pendit dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce.

Quand ils eurent fini de se battre, ils restèrent simplement debout, la tête renversée en arrière, à contempler les milliards d'étoiles qui scintillaient doucement, si claires, si loin au-dessus de leurs têtes, dans l'immensité de l'Antarctique. Leurs haleines se condensaient en deux légers nuages et ils ne tardèrent pas à grelotter, l'un simplement vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un pull, l'autre à peine protégé par sa blouse blanche de médecin.

Albus ferma la porte derrière eux d'un coup de baguette, puis donna une tape sur la tête de Terrence qui lui rendit la pareille. La chaleur qui coula dans leurs membres comme un bon chocolat chaud les fit soupirer d'aise.

\- J'adore la magie, dit Terrence avec délice, en s'accoudant sur la balustrade enneigée.

Albus ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- N'empêche que tu n'aurais pas dû aller traîner près de ces moldus, dit-il enfin, d'un ton de léger reproche. "Imagine qu'ils…"

\- Il n'y pas moyen qu'ils soupçonnent quoi que ce soit, assura Terrence avec insouciance. "J'ai utilisé la motoneige que Wendy a trafiquée et j'avais même mis une de ces affreuses combinaisons qu'ils utilisent. Pour un né-moldu comme moi, ce genre d'infiltration, c'est du gâteau, Al."

Il prit une grande inspiration puis continua d'un ton calme.

\- Au fait, tu sais… Poivre. C'est un elfe de maison.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi brillant que toi, mais j'avais remarqué, dit Albus d'une voix narquoise.

Terrence dispersa la plaisanterie d'un geste impatient de la main.

\- Non, je veux dire… j'ai réfléchi. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il ne soit pas attiré par toi.

\- Je ne suis pas son type, tenta encore son ami, comme pour détourner la conversation.

\- Al, je suis sérieux ! _Écoute_. Soit il a découvert d'une façon ou d'une autre que tu étais le neveu d'Hermione Granger, soit…

\- Soit ? répéta Albus avec un frisson qu'il ne put réprimer.

\- Soit… _Toi_ , t'aurais jamais dû aller dans la flotte aujourd'hui, s'interrompit Terrence en fronçant les sourcils. Puis il baissa le ton : "Soit il est immunisé. Tu sais bien que personne ne peut lutter longtemps contre l'influence de l'œil du dragon."

\- Chut ! T'es fou, ou quoi ? siffla Albus en jetant un regard inquiet autour de lui. "Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, c'est _impossible_ …"

\- Pas du tout, rétorqua Terrence, les yeux étincelants derrière ses lunettes embuées par le froid. "Tu sais le temps que passe Poivre dans la chaudière ? Des _heures_ par jour, à regarder Calcifer droit dans les yeux. Calcifer qui en sait bien plus que n'importe qui au sujet des Souffleurs de Lumière…"

Les yeux verts d'Albus s'écarquillèrent.

\- Tu crois que ce sont des…

Terrence fit la moue.

\- Là, par contre, t'es vraiment lent, soupira-t-il. "Je suis _sûr_ qu'ils le sont. Peut-être leurs ancêtres, ou une autre espèce, mais… toutes ces légendes qu'étudie Günter, les croquis dans les livres d'Euphrosine et… tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit ? Ce que tu as senti quand tu es arrivé ici ?

\- Comme si j'étais… _chez moi_ , murmura Albus.

\- Ouaip. Je parie que si Poivre est insensible à ton charme, c'est qu'il a passé des heures à regarder dans l'œil d'un _autre_ dragon…

Albus s'accouda à son tour sur la balustrade, comme s'il avait besoin de quelque chose pour se tenir pendant qu'il réalisait lentement ce que voulaient dire les paroles de son meilleur ami.

La nuit était parfaitement silencieuse, si l'on écoutait distraitement. Mais si vous vous concentriez, le continent Antarctique émettait toutes sortes de sons. La banquise craquait sourdement, les vagues bruissaient contre les glaces. Un renard à queue-de-feu jappait au loin, dans une gerbe d'étincelles dorées. Le vent chuchotait en se glissant dans les crevasses, comme s'il jouait avec une nuée d'oiseaux transparents.

Albus ferma les yeux.

Parfois, lorsqu'il dormait, il lui semblait entendre comme un battement de cœur, quelque part au plus profond de la terre recouverte de neige – un bruit familier, rassurant, répercuté à travers la tour comme si quelqu'un lui répondait.

La brise glaciale effleura son visage et il enfouit son menton dans le col montant de son pull noir, chantonnant à mi-voix.

\- _Hé, dragon, t'as pas besoin de faire ça_ …

Terrence sourit et se joignit à lui.

C'était une chanson ridicule, mais qui leur rappelait des souvenirs. Darren, un des Aurors qui avait combattu dans les Hébrides avec eux, la leur avait apprise.

\- … _t'as jamais demandé à être un dragon, j'ai jamais demandé à être un champion_ …

Dans la nuit, leurs deux voix un peu fausses, mêlées de rire et d'émotion, montaient vers les étoiles comme une offrande au passé.

\- Les gars, c'est dangereux, votre petit duo romantique, dit soudain la voix sévère de Scorpius derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent, adressèrent un clin d'œil synchrone à ses sourcils froncés. Il secoua la tête, puis haussa les épaules. Il s'approcha et s'accouda nonchalamment sur la balustrade à côté d'eux.

\- … _la vérité, c'est qu'à la fin, sans mes amis, je ne suis rien_ …, enchaîna-t-il sans les regarder, un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

Wendy poussa la porte à son tour, quelques instants plus tard, et elle eut un petit reniflement amusé. Les bras croisés, elle s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

\- _Hé dragon, tu devrais jeter toutes ces vieilles idées_ …

Elle était de retour sur l'île froide battue par les vents. Sur une colline jaunâtre, la haute silhouette sombre de Darren se découpait et il sifflotait comme s'il n'était pas en train de contempler la  lande tachetée de croix noires.

_\- … tout ce que j'peux faire pour toi, c'est chanter ma chanson avec foi…_

Elle soupira.

_Comme c'était loin, et pourtant si près…_

Dans l'obscurité de la Tour, de l'autre côté de la vitre, une petite silhouette biscornue se découpait, bleutée par le rayon de lune, et deux grands yeux jaunes brillants comme des soleils écoutaient chanter les garçons.


	3. L'envol des baleines

Wendy savait qu'elle devait se montrer patiente. Leur relation était déjà compliquée avant le voyage dans les Hébrides et ça ne s'était pas arrangé après qu'Albus soit revenu à Poudlard.

Oh, on pouvait dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble, oui. _D'une certaine manière. Hum_. Il l'embrassait. _De temps en temps_.

Elle se souvenait de chacun de ses baisers.

La première fois, pendant cette nuit au parfum aigre-doux de sardines, dans la salle commune faiblement éclairée par les flammes de la cheminée, quand ils avaient quatorze ans... Sur le quai en gare de _King's Cross_ , dans un tourbillon de fleurs de cerisier, le matin où ils étaient revenus de la guerre… Et puis à la fin de la réception de Noël, sous le gui infesté de nargoles dans le salon des Potter, quand tout le monde était parti – ou presque : Arthur Weasley les avait interrompus d'un léger raclement de gorge.

Un soir de mars l'année suivante, elle l'avait trouvé tout seul dans la volière, il s'était blotti contre elle. Ses lèvres avaient un goût salé, comme s'il avait rapidement essuyé ses larmes en l'entendant arriver… Le jour où ils avaient gagné la coupe de Quidditch, au milieu du vacarme des Gryffondors qui hurlaient et faisaient exploser des pétards et des serpentins rouges et jaunes, il l'avait fait tournoyer dans ses bras et l'avait embrassée sous le chapeau en forme de lion que Craig Finnigan lui avait enfoncé sur la tête dans l'euphorie générale... Pendant le stage au Brésil, aussi, la fameuse nuit où Terrence avait failli être tué : leurs visages ruisselaient d'eau et des éclairs illuminaient l'obscurité fouettée par le vent qui arrachait des branches…

Ensuite ils étaient partis faire leurs études chacun de leur côté : lui à _l'Institut d'Étude du Comportement de la Faune Fantastique_ de Nottingham, elle à l' _École de Mécanique Magique Élémentaire_ de Brighton. Wendy pouvait compter sur ses doigts les dates où ils s'étaient vus, où ils avaient marché simplement en se tenant la main dans les rues animées de Londres ou le long des marécages moroses de Loutry Ste-Chaspoule, en parlant de leurs formations respectives et de ce bon vieux Poudlard – mais jamais de l'avenir.

Elle l'avait invité au bal de mai donné par sa belle-mère et ils s'étaient cachés dans un massif de roses pour faire des commentaires sur les invités huppés : elle portait une robe bustier en duvet de cygne et venait juste de couper ses cheveux. La main d'Albus avait effleuré sa nuque dénudée, jouant avec le fermoir de son collier de perles, et elle avait avalé une gorgée de champagne de travers. Il était venu à Brighton pour Halloween et ils avaient regardé ensemble le soleil embrasé plonger dans la mer froide au bout de la jetée, leurs doigts entrelacés discrètement dans la poche du long manteau noir qu'il portait. Le premier de l'an, coiffés tous deux de bonnets de laine tricotés par Molly Weasley, ils avaient fait les magasins sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ qui embaumait la cannelle, les oranges et le gingembre…

Puis elle avait obtenu son diplôme et reçu sa première affectation.

Une nuée de mouettes blanches les environnait dans un brouhaha d'ailes et de cris plaintifs. L'odeur du poisson se mêlait à celle du goudron dans le port baigné de lumière rose et dorée, lors de leur septième baiser devant l'énorme paquebot rouge et noir qui allait l'emmener en Antarctique. Une sirène résonnait, assourdissante, et Wendy s'échappait des bras d'Albus pour courir vers la passerelle, son sac polochon sur l'épaule. Il lui faisait signe en sautillant et elle répondait avec un grand sourire, les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

Les falaises d'Angleterre avaient disparu peu à peu dans la brume et, en cherchant un mouchoir, elle avait trouvé dans la poche de son ciré un coquillage qui gazouillait comme un petit oiseau et un bout de parchemin enroulé très serré dans lequel il était écrit "je t'aime".

_C'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'il lui offrait ces mots-là._

Pendant un an, ils n'avaient pu que s'écrire, une fois par mois. Elle lui envoyait des croquis et il glissait des plumes d'autruche à corne ou des écailles de dorade dans ses lettres.

Quand Albus était arrivé à son tour à la Base d'Inlandsis, elle avait espéré que, peut-être… mais rien n'avait changé.

Il était exaspérant – et tellement émouvant. Il cédait à son cœur, se rapprochait, posait ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle respirait intensément… puis des semaines s'écoulaient sans qu'il ne manifeste rien de plus qu'une amitié profonde à son égard.

Au dernier Noël – le premier qu'ils avaient fêté ensemble en Antarctique – ils avaient terminé le réveillon seuls dans la salle commune à rassembler les assiettes sales et à ranger les bonbonnes de bièraubeurre. Scorpius et Terrence n'étaient pas encore là, ils étaient les deux plus jeunes et tous les autres étaient montés se coucher – à l'exception de Poivre qui était descendu voir Calcifer et "peut-être lui offrir un tison enturbanné ou une couenne de lard", avait pouffé bêtement Wendy qui avait par erreur bu une goutte de _Whisky Pur Feu_ dans le verre de Vivienne. Elle avait un bout de ruban argenté entortillé dans les cheveux et un pingouin en sucre qui chantait "mon beau sapin" d'une voix de fausset épinglé sur sa robe. Albus avait gloussé de rire avec elle, il s'était approché pour lui prendre la pile de tasses qui menaçait de s'écrouler… et ensuite elle s'était retrouvée, sans trop savoir comment, en train de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Quelque part dans son cerveau une alarme clignotait comme la lampe défectueuse du troisième étage, mais elle avait décidé de l'ignorer complètement.

Les mains d'Albus étaient chaudes, fortes et douces et il sentait bon – savon, crème fouettée, tarte aux pommes et cassonade…

Mais soudain il avait reculé brusquement en la lâchant, rouge comme une tomate et un peu haletant.

\- Je… non. On n'devrait pas, avait-il bredouillé, ses yeux verts remplis d'un tas d'émotions contradictoires.

Wendy avait frissonné dans la pièce soudain beaucoup plus froide. Elle avait redressé la bretelle de sa robe, passé une main sur sa nuque brûlante.

\- Pardon, avait marmonné Albus, et ce mot-là était en trop.

Elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle pleurait jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte tiède roule le long de son menton et tombe dans son corsage froissé.

Il avait eu l'air consterné.

Dans la salle commune remplie d'un silence lourd, le pingouin en sucre continuait de s'époumoner d'une voix criarde.

\- … _roiiiii des forêts_ …

Wendy avait dû rassembler tout son courage pour articuler.

\- Je comprends, s'était-elle forcée à balbutier, même si elle avait envie de hurler.

_"Pourquoi tu hésites ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Je suis là ! Je n'irais nulle part ! Je resterai avec toi, peu importe ce qu'il arrivera. Je te l'ai promis, tu ne t'en souviens donc pas ?"_

Mais peut-être que seul le dragon se rappelait des paroles qu'elle avait prononcées sous la grosse lune couleur de beurre, cette nuit-là, presque sept ans auparavant…

Albus avait quitté la pièce sans rien ajouter, l'air sombre.

Le lendemain, il s'était comporté comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et il avait fallu attendre l'été et une glissade infortunée avec le traineau dans un labyrinthe de glaces sous la surface, pour qu'il se serre contre elle et murmure que les secours viendraient rapidement tout en déposant sur sa joue des baisers légers comme des ailes d'oiseaux.

_Albus était un idiot._

_Et elle aussi, parce qu'elle attendait toujours._

Wendy savait bien _pourquoi_ il agissait ainsi, évidemment, mais elle aurait préféré qu'il s'abandonne un peu et la laisse, _elle_ , le protéger à son tour. _Bien sûr_ que ce n'était pas facile de partager son âme avec celle d'un dragon nommé Dewis ou d'avoir vingt-et-un ans et d'être unijambiste. Cependant elle l'avait _vu_ payer ce prix pour protéger tout un monde et elle n'aurait _jamais_ honte ou peur de lui.

Voldemort n'était plus et l'Anghenfil était mort, mais Albus continuait à se comporter comme son père l'avait fait autrefois.

La ressemblance entre lui et M. Potter ( _"Appelle-moi Harry, comme tout le monde, Wendy", répétait le ministre de la magie avec un sourire amical_ ) s'était encore renforcée lors de leur septième année à Poudlard, quand le programme scolaire avait enfin abordé la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers. Ce n'était pas un bon souvenir. Ils avaient été traumatisés par le récit de la vie de l'espion Severus Rogue, écœurés par les agissements du gouvernement, confondus par l'audace et le courage des résistants, terrifiés par la cruauté des Mangemorts. Bien que le rôle exact de la famille Malefoy ne soit pas vraiment défini dans leurs livres, Scorpius était livide la moitié du temps et il dormait presque aussi mal qu'Albus qui faisait des cauchemars peuplés de masques horribles, de cris déchirants, de rires sardoniques et de serpents aux crochets dégoulinants de sang. Terrence, qui avait un accès spécial à la réserve de la bibliothèque signé par Neville Londubat, avait fait des recherches approfondies sur ce que leurs manuels passaient sous silence : la véritable raison pour laquelle Harry Potter avait survécu _deux fois_ au sortilège de mort. Il avait épouvanté le professeur Flitwick en lui demandant à brûle-pourpoint à la fin d'un cours ce qu'était un _horcruxe_ et s'était vu convoqué dans le bureau de la directrice McGonagall. Quand il en était ressorti, il était blanc comme un linge.

Il n'avait rien dit à Albus qu'il ne voulait pas bouleverser encore davantage, mais il avait raconté à Scorpius et Wendy ce qu'il avait découvert et beaucoup de choses s'étaient expliquées d'elles-mêmes : les rêves affreux, l'extrême empathie, les images qui ne pouvaient pas être des souvenirs. Ce n'était qu'après le stage au Brésil qu'ils avaient compris qu'ils avaient tort : _non_ , Harry n'avait pas infligé à son propre fils la malédiction qu'il avait porté pendant dix-sept ans. Mais _le dragon_ , lui, ressentait intensément les émotions de ceux qu'aimait Albus – et son père était probablement la personne dont il était le plus proche.

Or, dans _Vie et Combat d'Harry Potter_ , chapitre 66, paragraphe 9, ligne 5, l'auteur expliquait en détails comment le héros du monde sorcier avait rompu avec Ginny Weasley pendant la guerre, de peur qu'elle ne soit prise pour cible par le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Comme si ce lien invisible n'avait pas été suffisant, les complexes d'Albus rajoutaient encore à la distance qu'il maintenait inconsciemment entre ses amis et lui-même.

C'était une situation sans solution et Wendy haïssait cela. Elle aimait réparer, rafistoler, remettre en marche, faire fonctionner les choses et les gens. Le désarroi et l'impuissance avec lesquels elle se débattait dans leur relation l'agaçaient profondément et sa frustration résonnait avec chacun de ses pas tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers en colimaçon vers l'Observatoire.

_"Bon. Relativise, fille. Peut-être que Terrence a raison quand il dit que venir en Antarctique était probablement la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à Al, même si pour l'instant ça ne se voit pas. Peut-être que ce Noël-ci ne sera pas une belle catastrophe…"_

Tout en haut, elle poussa la lourde porte en bois de chêne et entra. La nuit était tombée et de minuscules flocons blancs pailletaient le dôme de cristal, comme une dentelle d'un bleu sombre qui se reflétait dans le marbre noir du sol. Albus lui tournait le dos, assis en tailleur sur le gros fauteuil molletonné, un bonnet enfoncé sur ses cheveux en bataille. Il avait enfilé une veste doublée de fourrure sur son pull et réglait les multiplettes géantes.

L'haleine de Wendy flottait devant elle comme une légère brume transparente. Elle fit un tour de plus autour de son cou avec l'écharpe couleur framboise que lui avait envoyé Hermione Granger-Weasley et s'approcha en sautillant, frottant ses avant-bras avec ses mains chaussées de mitaines en angora. Même avec un sortilège de chaleur, il faisait encore très froid le soir dans l'Observatoire.

\- Yo, lança-t-elle.

\- Yo, répondit Albus, l'œil toujours collé sur le viseur. "Beau travail, Lucile la Babille. Elles sont comme neuves. J'arrive même à voir les Trilleurs surfer dans _l'Anse du Rocquenlune_."

\- Merci, marmonna Wendy qui sentit une bouffée de fierté ridicule enflammer ses oreilles sous son propre bonnet. "Est-ce qu'on a déjà une baleine éclaireuse ?"

\- Nope. Pas l'ombre d'une bosse pour le moment.

\- Si c'était une blague, ce n'était pas drôle, taquina-t-elle en sortant sa baguette de la poche de sa salopette pour transformer le fauteuil en divan.

Elle s'installa à côté de lui et attira vers elle une autre longue-vue.

Loin là-bas, sur la mer opaque et glacée, l'écume s'enroulait en filaments argentés avec régularité. Des oiseaux aux ailes translucides voletaient à la crête des vagues, lançant des trilles dont les échos mélancoliques se répercutaient sur les côtes de glace plongées dans la nuit. Les étoiles scintillaient, comme si elles attendaient quelque chose.

\- Je repense à cette astéroline… Tu crois que l'Axe va _vraiment_ s'ouvrir ? demanda Wendy au bout d'un moment, presque dans un murmure. "Que ce n'est pas un mythe après lequel on court, comme si cette folie nous contaminait quand on vient en Antarctique ?"

Albus ôta son œil du viseur et la regarda. Il tendit le bras, enroula un de ses doigts sur une des courtes mèches châtains qui dépassaient du bonnet de la jeune fille.

\- Je _sais_ que c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas une chimère et nous avons _raison_ d'y croire", répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle repoussa sa main sans méchanceté, mais avec un peu d'impatience. Il ne dit rien, mais il détourna les yeux et elle écarquilla les siens pour essayer de voir si c'était bien une légère rougeur qu'elle distinguait sur ses pommettes, dans l'obscurité bleuâtre du dôme.

\- Nous ne sommes pas venus ici en vain, Wendy, continua Albus. "Nous sommes venus pour apprendre et je suis certain qu'on ne découvre qu'un secret après l'autre parce que c'est trop énorme pour de simples mortels comme nous. Trop beau – ou trop fou. Tu sais ce que disent les livres d'Euphrosine ? Que la magie est peut-être née ici, il y a des milliards d'années… tu imagines ? C'est comme… un endroit sacré…"

Quand il parlait ainsi, c'était presque le dragon qu'elle entendait.

Il ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis la nuit où Crocmou s'était envolé pour la première fois – la nuit où elle avait tout découvert – mais la voix profonde et pleine d'humour était restée gravée dans sa mémoire, comme celle d'un vieil ami très sage.

_Le dragon ne mentait pas._

_Et il savait… beaucoup de choses, bien plus que ce qu'il ne laissait entrapercevoir à Albus lui-même…_

_L'Axe._

Elle en avait entendu parler dès son premier jour à la Base d'Inlandsis. Elle était descendue à la chaudière, avait croisé pour la première fois le regard de Calcifer – hautement inconfortable, comme deux braises insondables dans les flammes violacées qui léchaient l'âtre en pierre d'onyx – puis s'était entendue ordonner de jeter un coup d'œil à la machine construite par leurs prédécesseurs : une espèce de citrouille en or massif, avec de longues pattes articulées et un pare-brise en cristal de roche.

\- À quoi ça sert ? avait-elle demandé en levant des yeux étonnés vers Günter.

Le chef d'équipe lui avait adressé un de ces sourires très doux, presque malicieux, dont il avait le secret.

\- _Ceci_ , ma chère enfant, avait-il chuchoté avec excitation, "c'est ce qui nous permettra de descendre dans l'Axe lorsque nous en aurons trouvé la porte."

_L'Axe._

_Une mystérieuse route qui s'ouvrirait de temps à autre entre le Pôle Nord et le Pôle Sud. Un tunnel rempli de merveilles et de connaissances. Un passage menant au cœur de la Terre, de la Magie, de la Vie._

_Une explication – ou, pour dire ça comme Terrence, un_ ascenseur _– pour les renards à queue de feu d'Arctique, qui n'auraient jamais dû se trouver en Antarctique._

Tous les scientifiques de la Tour Écarlate y croyaient et se démenaient à le chercher, à trouver des preuves de son existence, à guetter les signes qu'il s'ouvrirait bientôt.

Et peut-être que, cette année, le miracle allait s'accomplir.

\- … j'en suis sûr, conclut Albus, et elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas écouté ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé, loin d'être dupe, puis colla de nouveau son œil sur la multiplette, tandis qu'elle piquait un fard à son tour.

\- Ah ! s'exclama-t-il. "Ça commence."

Elle se précipita un peu trop vite sur la lunette et se cogna le nez sur les boulons dorés recouverts d'une fine couche de givre.

Très loin, là-bas dans _l'Anse de Rocquenlune_ , des bulles effleuraient la surface de l'océan si sombre. Un nuage de vapeur jaillit hors de l'eau. Le corps granuleux de la première baleine à bosse s'éleva dans les airs en tournant sur lui-même dans une gerbe de gouttes brillantes. Une deuxième l'imita et son ventre blanc étincela brièvement dans la nuit claire. Puis une troisième, puis dix, puis soixante, et bientôt la mer fut brassée par des centaines de baleines noires à la peau fripée incrustée de coquillages. Elles s'élevaient dans les airs les unes après les autres, calmes et posées, comme si les étoiles les appelaient.

Leurs grandes nageoires dentelées s'appuyaient sur l'air sans effort et leurs larges queues luisantes les propulsaient lentement vers la voûte infinie, en harmonie avec leurs chants : la voix soprano des grandes femelles aux yeux doux, les barytons bienveillants de leurs mâles, les notes fluettes des petits qui les accompagnaient en jouant.

Elles contournèrent la montagne de glace en forme de croissant qui avait donné son nom à leur baie et montèrent régulièrement vers les astres, en troupeau tranquille. Un flot d'oiseaux aux ailes transparentes passa en bruissant au milieu d'elles, comme un long ruban de lumière argentée. Un baleineau les effraya avec un brusque jet de vapeur, puis se faufila sous le ventre de sa mère.

Albus pouffa de rire.

\- Regarde-moi ce p'tit malin, marmonna-t-il.

Wendy remplissait ses yeux de la vision féérique des baleines à bosse qui se mouvaient dans la nuit constellée d'étoiles.

\- Où vont-elles ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Elles migrent, expliqua le jeune homme sans cesser d'observer les magnifiques créatures. "Elles changent de terrain de chasse, si on peut dire. Enfin, elles ne mangent que du krill, mais bon. Elles vont au-delà du _Cap Pendragon_ , mais elles reviendront au prochain solstice."

\- Ah ouf, dit Wendy. "Les autres ne risquent pas de les voir si elles vont dans cette direction."

\- Heureusement, grogna Albus. "Déjà qu'il a fallu attendre 1883 pour que le Ministère de la Magie interdise qu'on les domestique et qu'on les utilise comme moyen de transport aérien, j'ose même pas imaginer ce que les Moldus leur feraient…"

Il toussa soudain dans son coude, s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche et se remit à suivre le ballet de baleines.

Wendy lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet.

\- Tu as pris froid, dit-elle d'un ton mécontent.

\- Mais non, assura Albus, sans réussir à réprimer un long frisson. "Je vais très bien."

\- _Tch_ , fit-elle en cherchant sa baguette pour faire apparaître des flammes bleues.

Au loin, le troupeau de baleines glissait le long des pentes d'un glacier et leurs ombres fantastiques couraient sur la surface brillante.

\- Wendy ?

Elle releva la tête, surprise par le changement de ton dans sa voix.

\- Quoi ?

Il ne regardait plus dans la lunette. Il était tourné vers elle, maintenant, et tirait sur le fil d'un des boutons de sa veste.

\- Euh… le jour de Noël…

Il s'interrompit, scruta son visage comme s'il craignait qu'elle se mette en colère. Elle se contenta de lever son sourcil auquel brillait une escarboucle.

\- Oui ?

\- Si tu as un peu de temps… ce jour-là, continua-t-il en hésitant. "Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire…"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre ou de poser une question. Il y un fourmillement de grains dorés qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, puis elle se retrouva seule avec l'autre âme d'Albus.

Elle ouvrit des yeux affolés : cela faisait bien longtemps que les transformations ne se faisaient plus de façon inattendue. Autrefois, cela était arrivé lorsque le jeune homme était submergé par une émotion intense : peur, joie, désespoir – ou quand il était blessé ou fiévreux.

\- Al ? appela-t-elle d'un ton anxieux. "Tu es malade ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Le dragon de fourrure noire remplissait presque tout le dôme et semblait gêné par les instruments d'observation. Ses ailes de soie étaient repliées, son museau de cuir satiné un peu retroussé, ses grands yeux verts fendus d'or étonnés.

Wendy sentit son cœur fondre.

\- Hé, Crocmou, lança-t-elle.

_Comment un être aussi ancien et aussi sage pouvait-il avoir l'air aussi enfantin et perdu ? Il avait parfois les mêmes expressions innocentes ou boudeuses que l'Albus de onze ans qu'elle avait rencontré dans le Poudlard Express…_

Le dragon renifla, éternua – un _aaaa-tchii_ mignon mais si puissant que toutes les feuilles épinglées sur le tableau d'affichage se décrochèrent et se dispersèrent dans la pièce – puis se rapprocha en se dandinant un peu pour appuyer son nez contre la paume offerte de la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? gronda Wendy affectueusement. "Tu vas nous attirer des ennuis ! Personne ne doit savoir que tu existes…"

Le dragon roucoula une explication qui n'avait aucun sens, ronronna un peu quand elle lui gratta la gorge, puis se tourna vers la porte de la terrasse avec un regard vif quand un chuintement de baleine résonna à travers la plaine.

\- Tu veux aller voler avec elles, c'est ça, hein ? dit Wendy en riant. "Mais c'est trop dangereux, bonhomme. Albus n'est pas supposé faire ses observations _d'aussi près_ …"

Le dragon fit claquer ses babines en une espèce de rire narquois, puis plissa ses yeux d'or vert et creusa l'échine avec l'intention évidente de sauter à travers le dôme pour sortir rejoindre les cétacés aériens.

\- Oh non, non, non, pas du tout, protesta Wendy en repêchant fébrilement sa baguette au fond de la poche de sa salopette.

\- _Evanesco_ ! cria-t-elle, une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne bondisse.

Le dôme s'évapora et le dragon plongea dans la nuit, déployant ses grandes ailes noires dans un tourbillon de neige.

Wendy le regarda s'éloigner quelques instants, puis se mit à claquer des dents.

\- Oh, quel bazar, soupira-t-elle en enfonçant le menton dans son épaisse écharpe rose et en faisant réapparaître le toit de cristal d'un mouvement de baguette résigné.

Elle allait se mettre à ramasser les feuilles éparpillées partout sur le sol de marbre noir saupoudré de minuscules flocons blancs, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la porte en chêne était ouverte et que quelqu'un se dressait dans le rectangle de lumière.


	4. En lettres de sang

Wendy lâcha la feuille qu'elle tenait avec un petit glapissement.

\- G-Günter ! couina-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil éperdu en direction du ciel de nuit. "Vous… vous êtes venu observer les baleines, vous aussi ?"

Le chef d'équipe la contempla un instant, les yeux énigmatiques derrière ses lunettes rondes. Puis ses épais sourcils s'arrondirent et il sourit.

\- Je ne suis pas certain qu'on puisse qualifier d' _observation_ l'activité à laquelle notre jeune ami est en train de se livrer, dit-il avec un petit rire. "J'appellerai plutôt cela un jeu."

Pétrifiée, la jeune fille le regarda s'avancer sous le dôme, les mains croisées dans le dos. Sa robe de sorcier usée balayait les notes éparpillées sur le sol de marbre sombre et la lueur des étoiles glissait un éclat argenté dans ses cheveux gris ébouriffés.

\- Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Elles ne semblent pas effrayées par sa présence... Ce sont pourtant des poissons, si l'on peut dire, et il est très semblable à un gros chat.

Wendy aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais sa gorge était sèche, sa langue collée à son palais et dans son esprit vide tournait en boucle une phrase clignotante : "ohmondieuquestcequonvafaireillesait".

Loin là-bas, au-dessus des murailles de glace bleutée, le dragon de fourrure noire faisait la course avec des bébés baleines enchantés, dans un poudroiement de vapeur et de flocons de neige.

\- Ce devrait être un rapport intéressant à lire, dit Günter en s'écartant de la lunette à laquelle il avait collé son œil pendant quelques instants. "Je me demandais toujours comment il faisait pour être aussi précis, pour approcher de si près des créatures connues pour leur grande timidité ou leur extrême sauvagerie…"

Il se tourna vers Wendy.

\- Tout a une explication dans ce monde.

La jeune fille tressaillit et la panique qui l'avait figée se transforma en une angoisse fébrile.

\- M-m-monsieur, s'il vous plaît…

Il agita la main, l'interrompit d'un léger raclement de gorge.

\- _Monsieur_ ? Vous n'êtes plus à l'école, mon enfant.

Wendy fit un pas en avant, les poings serrés, la voix tremblotante.

\- Günter, il ne faut pas… si quelqu'un apprenait… ce serait terrible… ce secret… s'il vous plaît, on doit continuer à le protéger…

Il lui lança un regard pénétrant.

\- Combien de personnes le savent ?

\- Quatre, bafouilla-t-elle, sentant ses yeux se remplir de larmes suppliantes. "Terrence, Scorpius, son père et moi."

Il secoua la tête.

\- Non, corrigea-t-il. "Probablement le double. Calcifer le sait – _rien_ ne lui est caché, surtout pas quelque chose _comme ça_. Ce que Calcifer sait, Poivre ne l'ignore pas et Euphrosine l'a sans doute deviné."

Il sourit gentiment.

\- Et puis il y a moi, aussi, maintenant. Je dois dire que je suis soulagé de savoir que je ne rêvais pas lorsque j'ai aperçu ce dragon en train de barboter dans la _Crique du Sarcophage_ , cet après-midi.

Wendy étouffa un gémissement.

\- Tout ira bien, dit Günter tranquillement, en se dirigeant vers le rectangle de lumière découpée dans l'embrasure de la porte en chêne. "Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de mettre qui que ce soit d'autre au courant pour l'instant. Soyez assez aimable pour ranger l'Observatoire avant que l'un de nos collègues ne s'étonne qu'une bourrasque y ait soufflé, je vous prie."

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil. Ses yeux pétillaient derrière ses lunettes rondes.

\- Ah. Wendy, lorsqu'il sera revenu de son… _excursion_ , pourriez-vous dire à Albus que j'aimerais lui parler ? Rien de pressé. Demain matin suffira.

Elle hocha le menton d'un air crispé.

\- Alors, bonne nuit, conclut le chef d'équipe.

Il quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui, plongeant à nouveau le dôme dans l'obscurité piquetée d'étoiles.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule, Wendy relâcha sa respiration bloquée. Sa gorge était tellement nouée qu'elle lui faisait mal. Elle renifla férocement en jetant un long regard en direction des baleines qui disparaissaient au loin comme une poignée de sable noir jetée au vent.

\- Ah, _bravo_ , marmotta-t-elle. "Il ne manquait plus que ça… c'est malin, Al."

Elle aimait bien la vieille sorcière, même si elle la craignait un peu, et elle doutait que celle-ci puisse trahir un secret aussi grave. Si Günter gardait le silence, l'elfe le ferait aussi. _Mais le problème, c'était_ … elle s'efforça de chasser de son esprit les deux petits yeux semblables à des braises qui l'avaient sondée à son arrivée à la base.

_Calcifer…_

_S'il l'avait su depuis le début, pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Que comptait-il faire de cette information ? Serait-il un allié… ou un ennemi ?_

Calcifer était fantasque et dangereux, incompréhensible et manipulateur, une créature aussi ancienne que le dragon, mais dont la petite voix aigüe vous mettait mal à l'aise, comme un enfant capricieux qui aurait eu tous pouvoirs pour vous détruire…

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, ils avaient été naïfs de penser que Calcifer n'avait pas vu au travers d'Albus quand celui-ci lui avait été présenté.

Elle se mordit la lèvre un peu trop fort et l'entailla. Râlant et suçotant le bout de peau meurtri, elle termina rapidement de ranger la pièce, puis quitta le dôme après un dernier coup d'œil par les multiplettes. Les baleines et le dragon n'étaient plus en vue nulle part.

Elle redescendit vers sa chambre sans croiser personne, se changea et se fourra dans son lit en continuant de grogner. Elle s'endormit à peine la tête posée sur son oreiller, malgré la tempête de questions inquiètes et furieuses qui s'agitaient dans son esprit.

Ce fut le ploc-ploc-ploc désagréable d'un robinet mal refermé qui la réveilla un peu après minuit. Elle s'assit en bâillant, passa une main sur sa figure et entrouvrit un œil tout en resserrant ses couvertures tièdes et moelleuses autour d'elle.

\- Ha !

Ce n'était pas un robinet.

C'était une stalactite qui fondait sur le rebord du hublot géant de sa chambre : le dragon voletait sur place de l'autre côté de la vitre et son haleine embuait le cristal.

Wendy soupira et récupéra sa baguette sur sa table de nuit.

\- _Evanesco_ , lança-t-elle pour la deuxième fois cette nuit, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le froid glacial, une énorme masse de fourrure piquetée de gouttes gelées et un tourbillon de flocons de neige s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce, puis la grande fenêtre ronde se reconstitua sans un bruit.

Le dragon grimpa sur le lit qui grinça horriblement sous son poids et fit un tour sur lui-même en pétrissant le matelas.

\- Je te préviens, si tu y fous le feu, je te jette dehors, dit Wendy d'une voix sévère.

Il émit un roucoulement indigné, puis s'installa en prenant toute la place, ses grosses pattes repliées sous son jabot noir et bourru. Il bâilla largement, montrant ses gencives roses, cligna une ou deux fois de ses yeux verts fendus d'or.

\- ça va ? grommela Wendy. "Tu t'es bien amusé ? C'était cool, sauf que t'avais oublié tes clés, c'est ça ?"

Un petit rire lui échappa, malgré l'indifférence totale que lui témoignait le squatteur qui venait de fourrer la tête sous son aile.

\- Super, maugréa la jeune fille.

Elle tira d'un coup sur les couvertures pour les dégager, puis les sécha d'un coup de baguette magique. Après réflexion, elle entreprit de souffler un sort de chaleur sur la fourrure noire humide et le dragon, sans même entrouvrir un œil, se mit à ronronner comme un vieux moteur.

\- De rien, dit Wendy, amusée.

Elle reposa sa baguette sur la table de nuit, s'enveloppa dans sa couette et se pelotonna à côté de lui, dans le minuscule espace qui restait sur le lit.

\- Fais d'beaux rêves, Crocmou, bredouilla-t-elle en donnant un petit coup de poing dans le ventre dodu du dragon qui ne réagit pas plus que si une mouche l'avait effleuré.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils dormaient tous les deux profondément.

La nuit était calme, aussi immobile qu'une peinture aux teintes froides sous les étoiles scintillantes. Pas un bruit, pas un souffle. Puis le vent se leva en une légère spirale blanchâtre et se mit à courir sur le dos du vieux continent Antarctique qui soupira et s'enfonça un peu dans les eaux sombres et glacées, comme s'il se calait plus confortablement.

De minuscules bulles se rassemblaient en pétillant sous la surface dans _l'Anse du Rocquenlune_ et une lueur pâle brillait au fond de la mer.

 

oOoOoOo

 

L'aube vint lentement, crénelant d'or les arêtes de la montagne aux _Dents de Crystal_. Elle s'étendit dans la _Vallée des Souffleurs de Lumière_ comme un voile aux multiples nuances de rose. Les gouttelettes de givre sur la fenêtre étincelèrent brièvement d'un éclat irisé, puis un rayon de soleil se mit à chatouiller la paupière de Wendy. Elle le chassa d'un geste vague de la main, se tourna sur le côté avec un grognement. Son visage s'enfonça dans le matelas et un peu de bave coula sur son menton.

\- Meuh…

Elle extirpa un bras hors de la couette dans laquelle elle s'était emberlificotée, tâtonna à l'aveuglette, fit tomber sa baguette de la table de nuit.

\- _Axchio_ _m'ntre_ , mâchouilla-t-elle, sans aucun résultat, évidemment.

Dans la Tour se répandait un délicieux fumet de café et de saucisses grillées. Des voix et des bruits de porcelaine montaient du réfectoire, quelqu'un descendait les escaliers en colimaçon du pas lourd d'un dormeur mal réveillé.

Wendy ouvrit un œil, peu désireuse de bouger, blottie dans la tiédeur agréable de ses couvertures.

\- Debout gros minet, bâilla-t-elle.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus de dragon dans la pièce.

\- Ah ! s'écria-t-elle en s'asseyant si brusquement qu'elle manqua décrocher les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

Les longs cils sombres d'Albus ne frémirent même pas. Il respirait doucement, la bouche entrouverte, étendu de tout son long à côté d'elle avec une main sous la tête. Il était toujours vêtu de son pull noir de la veille et du même pantalon, mais il avait perdu ses chaussures en route. Son pied en bois disparaissait dans les plis du drap, l'autre portait une chaussette de couleur douteuse.

Wendy sourit, attendrie. Elle caressa les boucles indisciplinées de son ami, effleura sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- C'est le matin, marmotte.

Il marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, se roula en boule. Elle se pencha, posa un baiser furtif au coin de sa bouche, puis se faufila hors du lit sans faire de bruit.

\- Grasse mat' accordée, champion. Tu vas avoir une journée chargée…

Elle s'habilla rapidement, donna un coup de brosse à ses courts cheveux châtains et fourra sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean avant de quitter la pièce et de refermer délicatement la porte.

Sur le palier inondé par la clarté matinale, elle croisa Günter et répondit d'un sourire crispé au clin d'œil qu'il lui adressa. Il y eut une exclamation de colère deux étages plus haut, puis Koff, le mini-monstre des glaces qui ressemblait à une botte en fourrure de yéti affublée de deux petites cornes, dégringola les escaliers avec un "rrr-trttr-pppr-anta-rrapan-rrrr" surexcité et faillit la faire tomber. Cinq secondes plus tard, Christopher Cadwallader dévalait les marches à son tour, le visage encore emplâtré de mousse à raser et les cheveux hérissés dans tous les sens.

\- Reviens ici, sale petite peste ! hurla-t-il. "Rends-moi ça immédiatement !"

Il disparut à la suite de son voleur au prochain tournant de la rampe et Günter croisa les mains derrière son dos.

\- Miroir, proposa-t-il avec un petit rire.

\- Rasoir, suggéra Wendy.

C'était une scène des plus ordinaires à la Tour d'Observation. Koff était comme une pie, à l'affut du moindre objet brillant. Il était capable d'engloutir sans sourciller un couteau comme une bague ou un emballage de bonbon. Les objets d'origine moldue avaient sa préférence, mais il ne tordait pas le nez devant une clé à molette magique non plus, ce qui obligeait Wendy à traiter tous ses outils avec le _Vernis Antidigeste_ du Dr. Quenotte.

Le vacarme avait réveillé Scorpius et tiré Terrence du tas d'encyclopédies sur lequel il s'était endormi la veille. L'apprenti médicomage passa une blouse propre et s'aspergea la figure d'eau froide, puis descendit en petites foulées vers le réfectoire. Il rencontra sur le palier d'en-dessous l'agent du gouvernement qui terminait de boutonner son costume bien repassé et le salua d'un _b'jour_ aux relents de chips mexicaines.

Scorpius leva un sourcil. Il s'apprêtait à faire une remarque sarcastique au sujet de l'épi dressé sur la tête de son ancien camarade de classe, lorsque la porte de la chambre de Wendy s'ouvrit.

\- Yo, lança Albus en étouffant un bâillement. "C'est quoi ce boucan ? Un nouveau sketch de Koff & Chris ? Ter, ton antenne a une fourche, on dirait un poisson-lanterne."

Il s'assit sur une marche pour enfiler une paire de chaussettes qui étaient bien trop petites pour lui et qu'il étira de quelques pointures une fois qu'il eut trouvé la formule griffonnée sur l'étiquette.

Il ne vit pas la façon dont le visage de Terrence s'était fermé presque douloureusement, ni l'éclat contrarié qui passa dans les yeux de Scorpius. Quand il releva la tête, ses deux copains l'attendaient avec une remarque goguenarde sur le renne au nez rouge qui ornait ses chaussettes.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, c'était le chaos, comme chaque matin.

Vivienne sirotait son thé à petites gorgées, installée dans un fauteuil molletonné près de la fenêtre, ses jambes galbées croisées l'une sur l'autre, son peignoir de soie artistiquement disposé pour laisser libre cours à l'imagination. Matilda était perchée sur un tabouret à la grande table et grignotait des biscottes d'un air apeuré, ses flasques cheveux noirs en travers de la figure, entourée de miettes et d'éclaboussures de lait. Christopher avait coincé Koff entre ses genoux et tentait d'extirper quelque chose de la gorge de la créature poilue à l'aide de pinces à barbecue. Wendy s'escrimait à siffler, deux doigts dans la bouche, pour faire venir à elle le plat de pancakes qui virevoltait insolemment autour du lustre. Günter s'était servi de café et ne parvenait pas à convaincre le sucrier qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une cuillérée supplémentaire. Une éponge frottait la poêle des saucisses dans l'évier rempli de mousse, la bouilloire chantait sur le fourneau de zinc rouge étincelant, des toasts se succédaient dans le grille-pain et s'entassaient en forme de Parthénon dans une assiette. Un transistor ensorcelé diffusait une émission joyeusement brouillée, mélangeant toutes les langues et tous les styles de chansons des stations moldues établies en Antarctique. Quelques fois, la voix du présentateur de _Radio Sorcière à Kerguelen_ émergeait dans ce brouhaha et s'enthousiasmait pour des parapluies 'à faire la pluie et le beau temps' ou vantait des tubes imperméables pour le courrier par _Gorfou Express_.

Poivre était en train d'engloutir une portion de haricots à peu près grosse comme sa tête en tenant sa cuillère comme une truelle lorsque les trois garçons entrèrent. Il releva la tête, son mouvement se figea un instant et Terrence crut voir passer un éclair dans ses yeux globuleux, avant que l'elfe ne se remette à baffrer son petit déjeuner avec des bruits peu ragoûtants.

Albus prit un bol dans le buffet et s'assit à côté de Wendy sur une chaise de cuisine ordinaire, tandis que Scorpius piochait un sachet de thé sans se soucier du fauteuil Empire qui avait bousculé les autres sièges pour venir se tenir derrière lui.

\- Bonjour, vous trois, dit Günter qui avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser du sucrier. "Bien dormi ?"

\- Oui, mais pas longtemps, bâilla Terrence en faisant glisser une paire d'œufs au plat dans son assiette. "Je voudrais retourner à _l'Île de l'Ogre_ , faire d'autres prélèvements chez les Japonais, de nouvelles analyses."

\- Accordé, dit le chef d'équipe après un instant de réflexion. "Scorpius ? Pourriez-vous l'accompagner ?"

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc acquiesça. Il faisait tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse en porcelaine en observant distraitement Koff qui râlait en crachotant des bouts de verre. Christopher était à moitié couvert de bave de yéti et semblait sur le point d'enfoncer ses pinces à barbecue tout au fond de la gorge du mini-monstre, plus par vengeance que par nécessité.

\- Albus, continua Günter, "quels sont vos plans pour cette journée ?"

Wendy se raidit, la bouche pleine de pancake à la marmelade, mais avant que son ami ne puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Euphrosine entra d'un pas énervé.

\- Cette bande de crapules ! éructa-t-elle. "Vicieuses petites saletés, graines de démons…"

Sans saluer personne, elle marcha jusqu'au fourneau, l'alluma d'un coup de baguette furieux et retroussa les manches de sa robe bleue. Elle portait un tablier noir de suie et son nez crochu était maculé de traces de charbon.

\- _Accio_ Œufs ! aboya-t-elle, et la boîte en question jaillit du frigo et se précipita vers elle comme une fusée. " _Accio_ Lard !"

Les tranches suivirent avec un _whizzz_ , bientôt imitées par le beurre qui frôla la tête de Matilda, laquelle lâcha un couinement étranglé.

\- Bonjour Euphrosine, dit tranquillement Günter. "Je vois que vous êtes d'humeur très gaie. Des ennuis à la chaudière ? Calcifer, peut-être ? Ou avez-vous mal dormi ?"

Son regard glissa un instant sur Wendy qui fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

\- _Humpff_ , fit la vieille femme en assénant de grands coups de cuiller en bois au lard qui grésillait dans la poêle. "Calcifer se portera comme un charme quand il aura fini de pondre. Ce sont les Mangeurs d'Ombres qui posent problème. Quelque chose s'est réveillé cette nuit et ils sont surexcités."

Elle remplit un bol ébréché de thé noir amer et éteignit le fourneau.

\- Il vous manque un bout d'oreille, signala Poivre qui s'était levé et examinait quelque chose sur le carrelage.

\- Et j'ai dû les stupéfixer _deux fois_ avant qu'ils n'arrêtent ! Tu vois un peu comme c'est _grave_ ! gronda Euphrosine en posant si brusquement son bol sur la table que son thé éclaboussa la chemise impeccable de Scorpius. "Ces vermines vont mettre en danger n'importe qui descendra à la chaudière ! Or il nous _faut_ savoir ce que Calcifer va dire ! Sinon…"

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, comme si ses dents s'étaient soudées. Les yeux exorbités, elle sembla lutter quelques instants avec les mots qui ne voulaient plus sortir de sa bouche, puis elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise qui craqua douloureusement et se mit à enfourner ses œufs au lard comme si le sort du monde en dépendait.

Les autres la regardèrent, ébahis, mais Poivre et Günter échangèrent un coup d'œil soucieux, puis l'elfe disparut dans un claquement de doigts.

\- Chris, je pense que nous allons avoir besoin de vous, dit le chef d'équipe en se tournant vers Cadwallader qui contemplait, l'air misérable, sa montre gluante de salive et passablement mâchouillée. "Nous ne pourrons pas apaiser la faim des Mangeurs d'Ombres sans une bonne quantité de pierres de lave. Je crois que vous en aviez trouvé un gisement ?"

\- Ouais, grogna le géologue. "Du côté de la _Carcasse de la Baleine_. J'y vais tout de suite."

\- Prenez le temps de déjeuner, quand même, conseilla Günter avec bienveillance. "Est-ce que cette montre vous était chère ?"

\- Oh, _chère_ , elle l'était, oui, grommela le jeune homme en fusillant des yeux Koff qui haletait joyeusement à côté de sa chaise comme un toutou prêt à jouer. "Mais pour ma bourse, surtout."

Terrence et Scorpius ricanaient en douce. Wendy tartinait du miel sur le dernier scone.

\- Vivienne, Matilda, vos plans pour cette journée ? interrogea Günter en se tournant vers les deux femmes.

\- Je vais me coucher, annonça Vivienne en repoussant sa lourde chevelure cramoisie d'un geste languissant. "Les étoiles étaient capricieuses, cette nuit. Quelque chose gênait leur observation."

\- J-j-je voulais m-monter aux _Dents d-d-de Crystal_ , bredouilla la botaniste en remontant fébrilement ses énormes lunettes sur son nez. "P-p-pour… euh… voilà."

Elle se tut et rougit violement.

\- Très bien, dit Günter avec un léger froncement de sourcils, sans poser de question. "Albus, je…"

Il fut interrompu par l'éternuement magistral qui échappa au magizoologiste, avant que Wendy ne puisse intervenir et prétexter n'importe quoi pour sortir Albus de la pièce.

Terrence tendit un mouchoir à son ami pour qu'il essuie son nez dégoulinant.

\- Bon, dit-il d'une voix sévère. "Je crois qu'avant toute chose, M. Potter va venir faire un tour à l'infirmerie."

Le chef d'équipe parut sur le point de protester, puis se ravisa.

\- Hum, dit-il. "Bien, je vois que chacun a de quoi remplir sa journée. Je vais vous laisser vaquer à vos occupations. Un mot, cependant. Dans trois jours ce sera Noël et, à cette occasion, le Ministère de la Magie nous a autorisés à ouvrir un canal de communication avec le siège de la B.A.T.S. à Londres. Vos familles y seront invitées et vous aurez à tour de rôle la possibilité de leur parl-"

Il fut coupé cette fois-ci par un torrent d'applaudissements et d'exclamations enthousiastes. Matilda avait les yeux baignés de larmes. Vivienne s'était soudain réveillée complètement et parlait de son teint, d'un fer à friser introuvable et du climat infect qui faisait sécher son mascara. Terrence dansait une sorte de gigue avec Koff qui reniflait les stylos piqués dans sa poche de blouse d'un air gourmand. Les joues de Christopher s'étaient empourprées, Wendy et Albus parlaient en même temps, Scorpius semblait plus pâle et ses yeux étaient devenus terriblement brillants.

Euphrosine seule continuait de mastiquer son pain et son visage ridé, hermétique, se reflétait dans son bol de thé.

Günter lui lança un regard triste, puis il tapa dans ses mains, ramena le calme et dispersa ses troupes vers leurs tâches respectives. Wendy poussa les garçons dehors avant que le chef d'équipe ne puisse rappeler Albus et les fit monter quatre à quatre jusqu'à l'infirmerie où elle leur expliqua à mi-voix ce qui s'était passé sur le toit.

Scorpius fut le plus ébranlé par la nouvelle. Albus, étrangement, semblait presque soulagé. Terrence commença une phrase où il était question d'un sort d'oubli, mais Wendy se hâta de le faire taire. Finalement, ils en vinrent à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux attendre le résultat de l'entretien avec Günter avant de prendre une décision.

\- Je pense que c'était pour ça que Poivre nous regardait bizarrement, ce matin, conclut Terrence. "Il ne voit peut-être pas les choses aussi clairement que Calcifer, mais si tu t'es transformé sans préavis hier soir, ça a du faire une secousse dans… je sais pas, l'essence de la magie ? Je suis sûr que les elfes sentent des choses que nous ignorons."

Wendy frissonna.

\- Ne parle pas de trucs qui ne sont pas concrets, protesta-t-elle. "Tu crois qu'il n'y a pas assez de mystères en Antarctique ?"

Scorpius se frottait pensivement le menton.

\- Ton père est la plus haute autorité du monde magique, donc je pense qu'il pourra étouffer les fuites facilement, dit-il enfin en se tournant vers Albus qui s'était perché sur le lit en cuir au milieu de la pièce claire. "Ce qui m'inquiète, ce sont les intentions de Calcifer. Il est sournois et malin, et je ne pense pas qu'il ait la moindre affection pour qui que ce soit sur cette base."

Scorpius avait détesté descendre à la chaudière. Il gardait un souvenir cuisant des paroles qu'avait prononcé la créature aux yeux de braise lors de son entrevue seul à seul avec lui.

\- Tu crois que…

Il s'interrompit et fronça ses fins sourcils sombres.

\- Al ? Je crois que tu _as_ pris froid. T'es vraiment pâle.

Albus secoua la tête avec un sourire.

\- Je n'ai pas trop dormi, c'est tout, dit-il d'un ton d'excuse.

Wendy eut une moue attendrie, mais les deux autres ne parurent pas apprécier. Terrence ouvrit l'un des placards de pin blanc et y prit son stéthoscope, ainsi qu'une bouteille sur l'étiquette de laquelle était dessinée une tête de mort qui soufflait de la vapeur par les oreilles.

\- Allez, à poil, lança-t-il. "Je parie que tu couves une bonne grippe. On va mettre fin à ça tout de suite."

Wendy marmonna quelque chose au sujet d'un monte-charge en panne et s'éclipsa pendant qu'Albus faisait passer son pull par-dessus sa tête. Scorpius s'était calé près de la porte, à côté du squelette qui pendait d'un crochet.

L'infirmerie était une pièce aux teintes pêche et sorbet citron, meublée de façon très sobre, avec quelques placards, une commode fermée à clé et des tabourets. Des bonbonnes en verre étaient rangées sur les étagères immaculées, remplies de substances variées : des yeux d'anguille, des éponges poreuses, des herbes réduites en poudre, des griffes et des insectes encore frémissants. De la sauge et de la lavande pendaient du plafond avec des ustensiles étincelants de propreté mais un peu inquiétants. Plusieurs lits en fer s'alignaient contre un mur, séparés par des rideaux et des peintures de campagne bucolique dans lesquels gambadaient des agneaux et des gargouilles aux sourires béats. Le sol était fait d'une matière un peu caoutchouteuse, tiède et douce, qui se lavait parfaitement bien. Il y avait un tableau retourné au-dessus du bureau, dont s'échappaient des grognements étouffés – _Terrence ne s'entendait pas particulièrement bien avec son maître de stage_ – et diverses affiches qui donnaient des conseils pour survivre par moins quarante degrés en perdant le moins de membres possibles. Des chandelles diffusaient un parfum d'eucalyptus un peu sirupeux et il régnait toujours une température agréable dans la pièce. Enfin, au centre, se dressait le fauteuil en cuir qui se transformait aisément en lit d'examen et qui donnait parfois son avis sur ce dont souffraient les malades.

Albus loba son pull à Scorpius qui le rattrapa d'un air agacé, puis il déboucla sa ceinture.

\- Je vais très bien, Ter, dit-il en parlant un peu du nez. "Je t'assure ! C'est la dinde d'hier midi, je crois qu'il me reste quelques plumes en travers de la gorge."

\- Dinde toi-même, riposta son meilleur ami qui terminait de se laver les mains dans un baquet de liquide nacré monté sur trois pattes. "C'était du lapin."

Il s'approcha en enfilant son stéthoscope, commença par écouter le dos d'Albus qui se plaignit que c'était froid et qui se tortilla en se débarrassant de son pantalon.

\- Arrête de bouger, grogna Terrence. "J'entends deux cœurs."

\- C'est ton bidule qui est défectueux, pouffa Albus.

\- C'est celui que Wendy m'a offert quand j'ai été accepté à l'école de médicom' et elle l'avait acheté chez ton oncle Weasley, dans leur nouvelle gamme "sérieuse".

Terrence s'interrompit un instant pour contempler le stéthoscope d'un air pensif.

\- Il parait que c'est développé à partir de leurs _Oreilles à Rallonge_. Tu sais, ce vieux jouet d'espion qu'ils ont sorti du commerce quand on était gamins ?

\- Ma mère dit que ça fait de bons jouets pour chat, dit Albus. "Ce n'est pas très efficace : James essayait toujours de s'en servir pour écouter ce que papa racontait avec Oncle Ron dans son bureau quand ils revenaient de mission, mais on n'entendait jamais rien d'intéressant."

Scorpius eut un petit reniflement sarcastique.

\- ça fait bien longtemps qu'on a dépassé le simple _Assurdiato_ , au Ministère de la Magie.

Albus se mit à rire. La lumière des bougies jetait des ombres chaudes sur ses minces épaules et son corps félin. Terrence contourna le lit en cuir et appliqua le pavillon sur le torse de son ami encore une ou deux fois.

\- Je pense que t'es un peu congestionné, dit-il enfin en rangeant le stéthoscope et en fourrant un thermomètre dans la bouche de son patient. "Et sûrement fiévreux… Je vais te donner une potion pour régler ça, mais… c'est bizarre."

\- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? intervint Scorpius d'un ton sec.

Terrence s'agenouilla et défit la prothèse. Il palpa le moignon, l'air préoccupé, puis rattacha la jambe en bois et se redressa.

\- C'est un peu enflé, dit-il. "Ça te fait mal ?"

Albus haussa les épaules.

Scorpius pinça les lèvres.

\- Ne joue pas les héros, Potter, dis la vérité, grogna-t-il.

Terrence promenait ses mains sur les flancs du jeune homme. Il pressa du pouce sous les aisselles, tâta l'estomac, puis ses doigts effleurèrent la cicatrice en forme de fleur qui se dessinait, lisse et rose, à hauteur du sternum.

Albus ne put retenir une exclamation de douleur et le thermomètre tomba avec un petit bruit de verre brisé sur le sol.

Terrence fit un pas en arrière, très pâle.

\- Tu as mal _là_ ? articula-t-il. "Depuis quand ?"

\- Juste maintenant, souffla son ami, les phalanges blanchies à force de serrer le bord du lit. Son front s'était emperlé de sueur. "Quand tu l'as… touchée…"

Scorpius s'était approché, l'air angoissé et furieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Swanson, commença-t-il, "tu…"

Il se tut brusquement, le souffle coupé par la douleur qui venait de transpercer son bras gauche, et tomba à genoux.

Terrence gémit et ses mains cherchèrent vainement à chasser l'horrible brûlure qui irradiait à la base de sa nuque.

\- Les… les gars ? Ça va ? demanda Albus, un œil à moitié fermé pour lutter contre la souffrance éclose dans son torse.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue, la sensation disparut et l'infirmerie baignée d'une douce lumière redevint un cocon paisible.

Haletant, Scorpius se redressa. Il déboutonna fébrilement la manche tachée de thé de sa chemise, la releva.

\- Oh, lâcha-t-il, stupéfait.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? marmonna Terrence en frottant l'emplacement cuisant dans son cou. Il se pencha en avant, prenant appui sur le lit. "Tu peux regarder ? C'était quoi, une bestiole qui m'a piqué ? Al. Tu vois quelque chose ?"

Son meilleur ami resta silencieux quelques instants, puis il avala sa salive.

\- Tu l'as aussi, dit-il d'une voix un peu enrouée.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard anxieux, puis se tournèrent vers lui.

Albus écarta ses doigts crispés sur la cicatrice en prenant une longue inspiration, baissa les yeux...

Et, comme il l'avait craint, il découvrit sur sa peau le même mot gravé en lettres sanglantes sur la nuque de Terrence et sur le bras gauche de Scorpius.

_RENONCER._

Dans la bibliothèque, Euphrosine respirait lourdement, recroquevillée autour de sa main droite sur laquelle s'étalait la même marque boursouflée.

Sur le paillasson humide du hall, Christopher avait ôté sa botte de neige et contemplait, abasourdi, l'inscription douloureuse sous la plante de son pied.

Tout au fond de la Tour, l'elfe faisait face à l'âtre de pierre d'onyx, les bras tendus comme en adoration et les paupières fermées sur ses yeux globuleux, psalmodiant à mi-voix.

Un œuf rouge et craquelé comme une braise se dressait dans les flammes sulfureuses.


	5. Calcifer

Lorsque Matilda revint des _Dents de Crystal_ , trempée jusqu'aux os parce qu'elle avait glissé dans un trou de neige, elle tremblait plus d'excitation que de froid. Elle se débarrassa rapidement de ses bottes et de son manteau, enfila ses pantoufles en se trompant de pieds et, repoussant ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière, se précipita dans les escaliers en colimaçon, sa précieuse trouvaille serrée sur le cœur. Elle déboucha dans la salle commune hors d'haleine et poussa un petit cri quand quelqu'un l'agrippa.

\- Ah, te voilà, dit Vivienne d'une voix soucieuse. "Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux derrière ses épais verres de myope.

\- O-oui, bredouilla-t-elle. "T-très bien. P-plus que bien ! J'ai trou…"

Elle promena un regard ahuri sur les visages sombres de ses co-équipiers rassemblés autour de la table et s'interrompit.

\- Merlin en soit remercié, dit Günter en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Il s'est p-p-passé q-q-quelque chose ?

Christopher leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Plutôt oui, grogna-t-il, le menton dans la main. "La base est hantée et nous avons été attaqués."

\- Q-quoi ? couina Matilda, horrifiée.

Un des pieds de Cadwallader baignait dans un baquet rempli de glaçons. Un bandage bleuâtre était enroulé autour de la main droite d'Euphrosine. Terrence tenait une poche de riz-au-lait surgelé sur sa nuque. Scorpius avait une serviette mouillée enroulée autour du bras gauche. Wendy tamponnait un linge humide sur le torse nu d'Albus qui avait une couverture autour des épaules.

Poivre n'était nulle part en vue.

\- En fait, nous nous n'avons pas été à proprement parler _attaqués_ , rectifia Günter d'un air qui se voulait rassurant mais qui reflétait son inquiétude. " _Quelque chose_ s'est manifesté, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit en vue de nous faire du mal."

\- ça reste à prouver, grommela Christopher. "Venir _en ami_ en taggant au fer rouge ses interlocuteurs me parait un peu contradictoire."

\- _Un peu_ ! répéta Scorpius d'un ton ulcéré.

\- Enfin, Calcifer sait de quoi il s'agit, apparemment, et nous en saurons plus quand Poivre sera revenu de la chaudière, se hâta d'ajouter le chef d'équipe.

\- O-o-oh, balbutia Matilda.

Vivienne la prit par le bras et la fit asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous ramenais, ma chérie ? demanda-t-elle.

Le regard de Matilda s'éclaira. Elle déplia avec précaution le mouchoir qu'elle tenait contre son cœur et le posa sur la table.

\- Je l'ai t-trouvée sur l-la crête, pépia-t-elle. "Je n'en-en avais j-jamais vu en v-vrai. Elle est ma-a-agnifique…"

Tout le monde se pencha en avant pour mieux voir et Terrence étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

\- _Lacrimae Solis_ , expliqua la jeune botaniste, rayonnante. " _Fleur d-des Neiges_ , aussi ap-pelée _Larme d-du Soleil_ , elle est e-extrêm-mement rare et…"

\- Et il est impossible qu'elle pousse en Antarctique, compléta Günter.

Sur la surface de bois poli, la fleur blanche délicate brillait doucement et ses pétales ourlés d'or semblaient palpiter comme s'ils étaient vivants. Matilda ne l'avait pas coupée, elle avait creusé autour d'elle pour l'extirper du sol, mais le bulbe n'était pas terreux. Les fines racines noires avaient l'air de cheveux saupoudrés de givre.

\- C'est la même, souffla Scorpius.

\- Je sais, dit sourdement Albus.

Wendy haussa un sourcil intrigué, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent et le linge qu'elle tenait dans la main lui échappa.

\- Oh.

Christopher lui jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Rien, dit rapidement Terrence en ramassant le linge et en l'appliquant de nouveau sur le torse de son meilleur ami, cachant le mot gravé en lettres de feu et la cicatrice en forme de fleur.

\- Rien, gronda Euphrosine au même moment. "Poivre est là, nous devrions écouter ce qu'il a à dire."

Poivre n'était pas là, mais il apparut à l'instant où elle eut terminé sa phrase, comme s'il avait attendu un signal.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Vivienne en rejetant en arrière ses longs cheveux flamboyants. "Sire Calcifer a-t-il quelque chose à nous communiquer au sujet de ces inscriptions surgies de nulle part ?"

\- Qu'en est-il des Mangeurs d'Ombres ? demanda Günter. "Est-il possible de descendre sans danger ?"

L'elfe fronça le nez. Il enfonça l'intégralité de sa main décharnée dans une de ses oreilles paraboliques et y fourragea sous leurs regards dégoutés.

\- L'œuf a éclos. Calcifer veut vous voir. Les Mangeurs d'Ombres se tiennent tranquilles pour le moment. Oh, s'ils sentent quelqu'un d'intéressant, ils viendront sûrement grignoter un peu, mais… pour l'instant ça devrait aller, dit-il d'un air sarcastique après avoir extirpé de son oreille une bille de cérumen et l'avoir négligemment envoyée balader sur le tapis.

Scorpius avala sa salive avec difficulté et Vivienne s'empressa de sortir son parfum de son sac et d'en vaporiser copieusement tout autour d'elle, faisant éternuer Matilda qui s'empressa d'emmailloter de nouveau la fleur des neiges.

Avec deux bouts de sparadrap, Terrence fixa temporairement une compresse sur le torse à vif d'Albus, puis l'aida à enfiler son pull. Günter proposa à Christopher de le soutenir, mais le géologue refusa d'une voix brusque et clopina en s'aidant d'une chaise métamorphosée en béquille. Wendy voulut nouer le bandage d'Euphrosine, mais la vieille femme retira sa main d'un geste presque violent.

\- Désolée, murmura la jeune fille, un peu effarée. "Je ne voulais pas vous faire mal..."

\- Saperlipopette, mon enfant, ne vous comportez pas comme une gourde ! jappa la sorcière en s'engageant dans les escaliers à la suite des autres.

Ses genoux craquaient et ses articulations grinçaient comme les rouages mal huilés d'un automate. Elle avait l'air terriblement âgé et fragile.

Wendy n'insista pas, mais elle garda un œil attentif pour rattraper sa collègue si celle-ci trébuchait.

La descente se fit en silence, comme si tout le monde redoutait les paroles qu'allait prononcer Calcifer.

Il faisait froid sous le dôme, bon dans les étages d'étude et les chambres, chaud dans les laboratoires et la salle commune, et _très chaud_ quand on arrivait à la salle des machines. Tout en bas, à la chaudière, la température était presque intenable et seul Poivre avec son pagne en tartan semblait à l'aise. La pièce était ronde et étonnement petite si l'on considérait qu'elle formait le socle de la Tour. Le plafond était supporté par des solives anciennes, comme dans une simple chaumière. Les murs et le sol étaient recouverts de carreaux noirs brillants. La cheminée en pierre d'onyx se dressait au centre, directement reliée aux multiples conduits de cuivre qui alimentaient la base en eau chaude.

Partout, dans les coins sombres, on devinait un mouvement fébrile. Un chuchotement résonnait constamment : les Mangeurs d'Ombres étaient tapis à l'affut.

Calcifer se prélassait dans l'âtre et souleva à peine une paupière quand ils entrèrent. C'était une des créatures les plus étranges qui soient. Il pouvait prendre toutes sortes de formes, mais la plupart du temps il ressemblait à un feu-follet jaune dansant dans des flammes verdâtres, avec deux petites dents pointues, trois ou quatre oreilles triangulaires et des espèces de longs bras maigrichons.

Ce qui troublait le plus, c'était ses yeux de braise perçants et insondables, qui se posaient sur vous comme s'ils savaient absolument tous vos secrets et s'en délectaient.

\- Les voici, monsieur, dit Poivre avec déférence.

\- Comme c'est gentil de rendre visite au pauvre exclu ! roucoula Calcifer de sa voix désagréablement fluette. "On s'inquiète, on s'affole et soudain on se rappelle que l'eau chaude ne vient pas toute seule pour le bain, n'est-ce paaaas ?"

Il roula sur lui-même avec langueur, agitant ses bras comme un félin qui joue avec sa queue.

\- Et que veut-on de ce malheureux Calcifer qui s'ennuie _toute la journée_ sans personne pour lui parler, sans que _personne_ ne lui apporte même une pauvre petite minuscule _délicieuse_ couenne de lard ?

\- Cesse de faire l'intéressant. Tu sais très bien pourquoi nous sommes là, riposta Euphrosine d'une voix un peu rauque.

Les yeux de braise se fixèrent sur elle, immobiles, et les autres frissonnèrent. Puis la créature de feu s'entortilla de nouveau autour de sa bûche en agate et poussa un soupir théâtral.

\- A-a-ah, pauvre Calcifer martyrisé et maltraité par ces humains sans manières… pleurnicha-t-il. "Des brutes et des cerveaux pleins de pâte molle… sans cœur et plus malpolis que des trolls…"

Terrence cherchait les éclats de la coquille de l'œuf qu'avait mentionné Poivre, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une poudre brillante sur le bord de l'âtre.

Scorpius s'efforçait de ne pas regarder Calcifer. Albus, au contraire, ne pouvait pas en détacher les yeux. Wendy s'était serrée entre Vivienne et Matilda, mais ni l'une ni l'autre des deux femmes n'étaient plus rassurées qu'elle. À vrai dire, la jeune mécano aurait dû être la plus à l'aise de tous après Euphrosine, puisqu'elle passait la plupart de son temps à l'étage au-dessus de la chaudière, dans la salle des machines, et qu'elle avait dû y venir souvent faire la maintenance des tuyaux. Mais Wendy détestait voyager par voie de cheminée et ces flammes verdâtres qui ne dégageaient aucune cendre et ne brûlaient pas l'inquiétaient beaucoup : _Calcifer était-il toujours à moitié ici, à moitié ailleurs ?_

Christopher surveillait du coin de l'œil les Mangeurs d'Ombres. L'un d'entre eux osa s'avancer dans la lumière, comme irrésistiblement attiré par leurs silhouettes allongées sur les carreaux. Le jeune homme le foudroya du regard avec un mouvement explicite de sa canne. La petite créature noire – une boulette de suie montée sur deux pattes comme un oiseau, avec des yeux ronds – détala aussitôt avec un couinement.

Günter se racla la gorge. Il noua ses mains dans son dos et se balança sur ses talons, l'air bienveillant malgré la ride d'inquiétude creusée entre ses épais sourcils.

\- S'il te plaît, Calcifer, dit-il. "Nous serions très reconnaissants si tu nous éclairais de ta sagesse."

Le daemon de feu se rengorgea.

\- Oui, je suis très sage, ho-ho-ho, gloussa-t-il avec suffisance. "Et justement j'ai là un œuf si beau, rempli à ras-bord de graines de problèmes et de dilemmes…"

Ses yeux d'or brûlant sautèrent des uns aux autres rapidement. Scorpius étouffa une exclamation de douleur en serrant son bras gauche contre lui, Terrence sentit sa nuque se glacer, Christopher agrippa sans le vouloir l'épaule de Wendy et faillit la broyer. Le front d'Albus se perla de sueur et Euphrosine pâlit encore plus, mais son visage ne perdit pas son expression sévère.

\- Si tu nous expliques ce que tu veux dire, je te donnerais non seulement plusieurs couennes de lard, mais aussi un bon morceau de phoque bien graisseux, promit Günter d'un ton enjôleur.

Poivre leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il trouvait cette scène hautement indécente.

Vivienne cacha une grimace révoltée derrière sa main.

\- C'est du marchandage ! Quel petit mal-élevé ! Je croyais qu'il nous avait fait descendre dans cette fournaise parce qu'il voulait nous parler ! protesta-t-elle à mi-voix, en se penchant vers Matilda.

La botaniste, raide comme un bâton, se contenta de lâcher un gémissement étranglé.

Le regard de braise de Calcifer se posa sur l'astronome et pendant un instant il fit si froid dans la chaudière qu'ils eurent l'impression que leur sang allait geler. Puis la créature roula paresseusement dans l'autre sens.

\- Un poème, voilà ce qui sied à chaque moment de la vie, ronronna-t-il. "Un joli poème tout bien lié, bien compliqué, pour faire des nœuds dans la cervelle…"

Il prit ce qui ressemblait à une grande inspiration et enfla soudain, jusqu'à déborder de l'âtre en un feu dévorant. Ils reculèrent d'un pas, effrayés, mirent leurs bras devant leurs visages instinctivement, mais la voix d'outre-tombe de Calcifer remplit la pièce et résonna jusqu'au fond de leurs entrailles.

 

_Au Glas de cette année, la Porte s'ouvrira encore._

_L'Amour qui ne pouvait être Oublié sera englouti._

_Un Choix cruel seul repoussera la Mort._

_À l'Enfant qui espérait on accordera Vie._

_Celui qui Voyait clair se perdra sans Comprendre._

_Enfin l'Indécis posera son Fardeau._

_Deux Âmes Jumelles verront leur destinée se fendre._

_Et au chant de l'Alouette le Chien refermera les eaux._

 

L'écho répéta le mot "eaux" jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un bruissement, puis les flammes retombèrent. Dans leurs cachettes, les Mangeurs d'Ombres s'étaient recroquevillés, terrorisés.

Ils étaient tous pétrifiés, sauf Poivre dont les yeux exorbités étincelaient.

Calcifer s'entortilla en bâillant.

\- Voilààààà, dit-il nonchalamment. "En prime, la maison vous fait cadeau d'un avertissement. _Un conseil_ _d'ami._ Pour chaque lumière existe une nuit. Celui qui se connaît se tiendra plus facilement debout. Si vous savez discerner la raison derrière le verbe, moins de larmes seront versées. _Ciao, ciao_. N'oubliez pas ma couenne de lard."

Dans le silence terrifié, il y eut un craquement, comme si une étincelle avait éclaté dans la cheminée, puis Matilda glissa sur le sol, évanouie.

 

oOoOoOo

 

La nuit était tombée, glaciale, et un blizzard s'était levé sur la plaine. On entendait hurler le vent comme un loup aux abois et des pépites de neige congelée fouettaient les vitres. L'atmosphère n'avait jamais été aussi glauque à la Tour d'Observation.

Vivienne s'était couchée avec une migraine. Euphrosine faisait des sablés et cette activité de grand-maman ressemblait au passe-temps d'un tueur en série sous sa poigne énervée. Wendy sortait des tasses et des soucoupes tout en surveillant la bouilloire. Albus était roulé en boule sur son siège et ne disait rien, l'air sombre, les yeux fixés sur la flamme tremblotante d'une bougie. Koff ronflait dans son panier en agitant de temps à autre ses minuscules pattes poilues. Terrence avait administré une série de potions à Matilda pour lui calmer les nerfs et la faire dormir, puis il était revenu et se penchait maintenant avec Günter, Scorpius et Christopher sur la carte d'Antarctique étalée au milieu de la longue table.

\- Au Nord des _Dents de Crystal_ , on a la station japonaise et au Nord-Est, _l'Île de l'Ogre_ , qu'ils appellent _Ongul Island_ , dit le chef d'équipe en tapotant sur le carte la ligne violette en arc de cercle qui marquait la limite du territoire accessible aux Moldus. "Ce n'est sûrement pas par là-bas."

\- Plein Nord-Ouest, on va vers la _Carcasse de la Baleine_ , toujours de leur côté, marmonna Chris. "Et en descendant Sud-Ouest de _notre_ côté, on tombe sur _l'Anse du Rocquenlune_. Y'a rien de ce côté non-plus."

\- Ce qui fait qu'il nous reste l'ensemble de la _Vallée des Souffleurs de Lumière_ – explorée tellement de fois qu'on en connaît toutes les crevasses – la _Crique du Sarcophage_ à l'Est et la _Crête du Détour_ au Sud, calcula Scorpius, dépité. "Et puis toute la banquise."

\- " _Le Chien refermera les eaux_ ", répéta pensivement Günter. "Quel chien, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire…"

Il remonta ses lunettes d'un geste las, écarquilla ses yeux fatigués, caressa la carte de ses doigts calleux.

\- Il y a bien le _Chien Qui Pleure_ , dit Terrence qui avait l'air tout aussi épuisé. "Mais c'est un iceberg et il se déplace en pleine mer. Si l'entrée de l'Axe se trouve là, on n'ira pas à pied sec."

\- Impossible, grommela Euphrosine depuis son coin où elle soulevait un nuage de farine. "La Porte se trouve à l'intérieur des terres. La machine qu'ont bâtie nos prédécesseurs n'est pas un sous-marin."

\- C'est un engin de forage, renchérit Wendy en s'approchant et en servant à chacun une tasse de thé très fort. "Un véhicule prévu pour creuser un passage _souterrain_ et circuler dans des tunnels."

\- C'est un vrai casse-tête ! s'écria Chris d'un ton irrité, en donnant un coup de poing à la table, ce qui fit tressauter les soucoupes et sursauter Koff.

Albus leva ses yeux d'émeraude. Il semblait exténué et vaguement nauséeux.

\- En tout cas il y a au moins une chose de compréhensible dans ce charabia, murmura-t-il. "On _sait_ que la Porte va s'ouvrir et à quel moment."

\- Le trente-et-un décembre, avant minuit, frissonna Wendy. "Il nous reste neuf jours."

Scorpius passa une main sur son visage aux traits tirés. Ses manches étaient retroussées et l'inscription sur son bras gauche luisait à la lueur des bougies, en lettres sanglantes très nettes.

_RENONCER._

Günter s'efforça de dissimuler sa nervosité derrière sa tasse qui fumait.

_"Si vous savez discerner la raison derrière le verbe, moins de larmes seront versées."_

_Englouti. Mort. Se Perdra. Fendre._

Soudain la recherche exaltante de l'Axe était devenue une quête dans laquelle ils allaient risquer leurs peaux. Il n'était pas certain que toutes ces années l'aient préparé à cela. Il avait peur et pourtant il frémissait d'excitation.

_La Porte s'ouvrira._

_Enfin._

C'était le but de sa vie, l'achèvement de sa carrière, l'absolution pour ce qu'il avait abandonné autrefois.

C'était le moment de prouver qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Il promena son regard sur ses équipiers et de nouveau une boule se forma dans son ventre.

_Chris et ses tics, ses faiblesses, ses incertitudes._

_Euphrosine écrasée par son secret._

_Le génie et ses deux amis, la fille courageuse comme une lionne et le jeune homme qui cachait son cœur immense sous ses airs hautains._

_Et puis le garçon-dragon._

_De qui parlait la prophétie ?_ Qui _ne reviendrait pas ? Qui ne saurait pas faire face au dilemme dont avait parlé Calcifer ? Est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir les protéger tous et les ramener sains et saufs au chant de l'alouette ?_

_Et que diable voulait dire cette alouette ? Il n'y avait pas d'oiseau de ce genre en Antarctique !_

Il avala une gorgée de travers et se brûla. Crachotant, il attrapa le verre d'eau qu'on lui tendait et s'essuya la bouche. Quand sa toux se calma, il croisa les yeux soucieux de Poivre, fixés sur lui.

Il sourit sous ses cheveux gris ébouriffés, tapota le crâne chauve et rosâtre de l'elfe.

\- Dans quoi t'ai-je embarqué, mon vieil ami ? soupira-t-il. "Je n'aurais pas dû… qu'ai-je fait de toi ? Il te contrôle… tu as changé…"

L'ancien serviteur secoua la tête.

\- Non, pas changé. Poivre sait qu'il devait partir de Poudlard, maintenant. C'était son destin. Tout ira bien, promit-il, levant son regard humide et fervent. "C'est pour ceux qui sont marqués que ce sera difficile."

Günter le contempla avec tristesse.

\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, murmura-t-il.

 


	6. Intelligence, Force, Compassion, Loyauté

Le lendemain ne fut pas glorieux. La sensation de brûlure sur leurs peaux marquées s'était atténuée jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une douleur sourde, supportable, mais le malaise lié à la prophétie s'était amplifié. Personne n'avait dormi correctement et ils se mangèrent tous le nez à un moment ou à un autre de la journée. Durant le petit déjeuner, Matilda cassa trois ou quatre tasses que Poivre répara d'un claquement de doigt avec un soupir exaspéré. À la fin de la matinée, Christopher et Terrence faillirent se battre et il fallut l'intervention de Scorpius pour les séparer. Couchée sous le ventre du véhicule doré en forme de citrouille pour avancer les réparations, Wendy se sentait dans le même état fébrile que quelqu'un qui couve une grippe. Il lui semblait entendre Calcifer susurrer des paroles de mauvais augure dans la pièce d'en-dessous et des frissons couraient le long de son dos. Vivienne était d'une humeur détestable et ressemblait davantage à une harpie qu'à une Vélane quand elle se prit de bec avec Euphrosine au sujet d'une anomalie de la nébuleuse d'Orion : six étages au moins purent suivre la discussion.

Koff avait déjà gobé huit cuillères en aluminium, quelques Noises oubliées dans un vide-poche, une paire de boucles d'oreilles en argent et un plumier en or avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive enfin que le mini-monstre n'était pas enfermé dans l'animalerie. Albus n'était nulle part et l'ambiance se dégrada encore plus lorsqu'ils constatèrent son absence.

Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée des Quatre à la base, Günter eut l'air vraiment en colère. Il se posta dans le hall d'entrée, les bras croisés sur sa robe de sorcier miteuse, ses cheveux gris électrifiés et les yeux étincelants derrière ses lunettes, et ne bougea plus jusqu'au retour du magizoologiste, si tard dans l'après-midi que le soleil s'allongeait en langues de feu sur la plaine immaculée.

Poivre avait essayé d'apporter de la soupe, un fauteuil, de la lecture et même un bassin hygiénique au chef d'équipe, mais celui-ci l'avait renvoyé à chaque fois d'un geste impatient de la main. Quand Albus déverrouilla le sas et entra d'un pas lourd, l'elfe lui lança un regard furibond.

\- Il ne rentre que maintenant, le sale gamin, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. "Il se moque bien du souci qu'il fait à son maître."

\- Günter n'est pas mon maître, riposta Albus en enlevant son manteau trempé et en le suspendant à la patère.

\- Non, effectivement, dit le vieil homme d'un ton sec. "Mais je suis votre supérieur sur cette base. Je suis _responsable_ de vous. C'est pourquoi je _dois_ savoir quand vous sortez et où vous vous rendez."

Albus se contenta de hausser les épaules et Terrence, qui était descendu quatre à quatre quand il l'avait vu arriver par la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, ne put s'empêcher de frémir intérieurement.

Les yeux d'émeraude du jeune homme prenaient des nuances de mer en furie sous ses cheveux noirs plaqués sur le front et dégoulinants d'eau glacée.

\- Oh, mais _Potter_ est au-dessus des consignes, persifla Christopher qui remontait de la chaudière avec un sac vide – il était allé distribuer des pierres de lave aux Mangeurs d'Ombres. "Quand on est _le fils du ministre de la magie_ , on est dispensé de suivre les règles établies pour le commun des mortels."

\- La ferme, Cadwallader, grogna Albus en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches, sans croiser directement le regard de Günter.

Il avait le teint grisâtre et des cernes sous les yeux, le menton buté et la bouche crispée comme s'il était en proie à une lutte intérieure constante.

Le visage du chef d'équipe s'adoucit.

\- Vous devriez aller vous reposer, M. Potter. Nous reparlerons de tout ceci demain.

Albus eut une moue sarcastique et Terrence sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami montrer une attitude aussi amère et insolente.

\- C'est un ordre, précisa Günter d'une voix douce.

\- Un _ordre_ , répéta Poivre, mécontent.

Christopher marmonna quelque chose mais Terrence décida de l'ignorer. Il fit un pas en avant, tendit la main pour attraper le bras de son pote.

\- Viens.

Muet, Albus se dégagea et traversa le hall sans se soucier des traces boueuses que laissaient ses bottes pleines de neige. Il s'enfila dans l'escalier en colimaçon et disparut.

\- Un vrai ado en pleine crise, ricana Christopher.

Cette fois Terrence eut envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, mais le soupir que poussa Günter l'en empêcha.

\- _Renoncer_ … murmura le vieil homme.

La nuque du médicomage le picota désagréablement et Cadwallader se mordit la lèvre en soulevant légèrement son pied, comme pour cesser de s'appuyer dessus.

\- J'espère que cette ambiance ne va pas s'installer, dit finalement le chef d'équipe en repoussant ses lunettes sur son front. Il adressa un sourire un peu chiffonné aux deux garçons. "Vous a-t-on déjà parlé de la trêve traditionnelle de Noël ?"

\- _Tch_ , fit Chris avant de s'en aller.

\- Je vais chercher Wendy, dit Terrence avec une grimace qui se voulait positive. "Elle va nous réparer Al en deux secondes."

Il avait tort.

Ce soir-là, le souper fut lugubre et les bruits d'aspiration que faisait Matilda en mangeant son pudding furent accueillis avec soulagement par tous – sauf Poivre qui fronçait tellement les sourcils qu'on aurait dit qu'un buisson de poils blanchâtres avait poussé dans le pli entre ses yeux globuleux.

Albus s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et des larmes roulaient en continu sur les joues de Wendy qui reniflait bruyamment en regardant droit devant elle. Très gêné, Christopher s'efforçait de se rendre invisible : il avait assisté à la dispute et au moment où Albus avait crié "fous-moi la paix de temps en temps !" avant de claquer la porte. Euphrosine ne s'était pas présentée pour le repas non plus. Vivienne se massait les tempes, en proie à une autre migraine. Günter était perdu dans de sombres pensées et sa cuillère ratait sa bouche une fois sur deux. Terrence murmurait des paroles encourageantes à Wendy, sans succès, et Scorpius les observait en se disant qu'il aurait préféré être à des milliers de miles de cet endroit.

_À quoi servait d'être sur le point de percer l'un des plus grands mystères du monde magique, si toutes les amitiés bâties en Antarctique s'effritaient soudain ?_

Il avait appris à apprécier la Tour aux quatorze étages sans ascenseur ni possibilité de transplaner, l'immensité vide et glacée de la _Vallée des Souffleurs de Lumière_ , cet exil volontaire au bout du monde, les rapports routiniers interminables.

_Il_ _aimait_ _être là, avec Albus et Wendy et Terrence et les autres. Il aimait être Scorpius Malefoy, l'agent du gouvernement, inutile mais irremplaçable, dans cette équipe._

_Il avait sa place._

_Mais maintenant tout allait de travers et ce n'était pas –_ pas du tout _– ce qu'il avait souhaité en venant à la Base d'Inlandsis._

Ses yeux se mirent à piquer et il enfonça sa fourchette dans son poisson pané, refoulant rageusement les larmes de frustration qui se rassemblaient sous ses paupières.

_Peut-être qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû se mettre à la recherche de l'Axe. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il n'y avait aucune trace du succès de leurs prédécesseurs. Ils avaient sans doute loupé l'ouverture de la Porte pendant qu'ils se bagarraient pour des broutilles…_

À la fin du repas, il se proposa pour superviser le rangement de la vaisselle : les assiettes se lavaient et s'essuyaient toutes seules, mais elles étaient capricieuses et échangeaient de placards avec les verres quand on ne les surveillait pas. Il ne se pressa pas : il n'y aurait sans doute pas de soirée tous ensemble dans le salon. Vivienne ne se mettrait pas au piano et Matilda ne chanterait pas pour l'accompagner. Euphrosine ne raconterait aucune histoire merveilleuse, faisant apparaître dans une brume argentée des personnages de légende. Poivre n'apporterait pas une tasse de thé fumante à son maître. Günter ne fumerait pas la pipe tranquillement, en observant Terrence qui se livrerait à une de ses expériences à la table ronde, sous le regard intéressé de Wendy et Albus, et l'œil jaloux de Christopher qui siroterait un petit verre de _Whisky Pur Feu_.

Le salon était effectivement silencieux, plongé dans l'obscurité, quand Scorpius y entra. Il sortit sa baguette de la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume, alluma les chandeliers. La clarté tremblotante des bougies se répandit sur les coussins vert foncé, le divan au velours pelé, les accoudoirs d'acajou des fauteuils. Des fils luisaient dans les broderies du tapis épais et sur les couvertures écornées des livres de la bibliothèque. Les tapisseries sur les murs avaient passé au soleil cru d'Antarctique : les trois-mâts, les édifices historiques et les animaux sauvages qu'elles représentaient s'étaient presque effacés, de même que les inscriptions en latin. Une odeur de tabac exotique flottait dans la pièce ronde et confortable. Les hommes politiques et les scientifiques dans les tableaux somnolaient en ronflant paisiblement. Au milieu du salon se dressait un gros globe de verre cerclé d'or dans lequel il neigeait constamment. Les continents et les îles y étaient dessinés en formes translucides et on voyait passer de temps à autre dans les océans des ombres fugitives de baleines et de dragons aux ailes déployées.

Scorpius s'assit sur le divan. Il envisagea un instant de mettre ses pieds sur la petite table basse, puis se raisonna et se contenta de s'affaler contre le dossier capitonné avec un soupir irrité.

_Merlin, qu'il détestait le changement, l'irrationnel, les irrégularités, les surprises, la…_

La porte s'ouvrit et il se redressa.

\- Al ? s'étonna-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Son ancien camarade de classe se mordilla les lèvres.

\- Je peux entrer ? dit-il à voix basse.

Scorpius hocha la tête et se décala pour laisser une place sur le divan. Mais Albus fit seulement quelques pas dans la pièce, presque comme s'il ne se rappelait déjà plus pourquoi il était entré.

Il avait les traits tirés, une lueur trop brillante au fond des yeux et ses doigts frémissaient sur la couture de son pantalon.

\- Les autres sont allés se coucher ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

\- Oui, dit lentement Scorpius en l'observant avec attention. "Tu as faim ? Il reste un peu de riz en sauce."

\- Non, jeta Potter.

Un tic agitait le coin de sa bouche. Il tripota un bibelot sur une étagère, tira un livre et le feuilleta avec nervosité, puis le reposa d'un geste maladroit. Le bouquin tomba sur le plancher avec un bruit sourd. Albus étouffa un juron mais ne le ramassa pas.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

\- Al ? Tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme eut un haussement d'épaules. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs embroussaillés, roula et déroula le col de son pull. Scorpius aperçut une plaque rouge dans son cou et son baromètre d'inquiétude monta de quelques crans supplémentaires.

\- Viens t'asseoir, ordonna-t-il.

Albus le fixa quelques instants, comme s'il ne comprenait la phrase, puis il tressaillit, obéit d'un air égaré.

\- Il fait froid, marmonna-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le divan.

\- C'est vrai, un peu, acquiesça Scorpius en l'examinant avec circonspection. "Mais je pense que c'est surtout la fièvre qui te donne cette impression. Tu devrais être dans ton lit, Potter. Est-ce que t'as dormi, au moins, la nuit dernière ? Et t'étais _où_ , toute la journée d'aujourd'hui ?"

Même sans le toucher, il sentait la chaleur insensée qui irradiait du corps d'Albus.

\- Je sais pas, bredouilla le jeune homme en frottant son œil gauche avec son poing, comme un enfant fatigué. Un éclair de contrariété passa soudain sur son visage, l'habillant d'un masque grimaçant. "T'es pas ma baby-sitter, Malefoy. Fous-moi la paix."

Il fit un mouvement pour se lever, mais Scorpius lui attrapa le bras et n'eut pas besoin de faire usage de force pour le retenir. Aussi mollement qu'un pantin, Albus s'avachit de nouveau sur le divan.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Al ? bredouilla son ami, la gorge nouée par l'angoisse. "Ce n'est pas _toi_ , ça."

Ils se connaissaient depuis l'âge de onze ans et c'était la première fois qu'il entendait son ami faire preuve de grossièreté. _Personne_ n'était aussi patient et compatissant qu'Albus.

\- Tu es malade, dit-il avec conviction. "Tu vas aller te pieuter avec une des potions dégueu de Terrence et ça ira mieux demain."

\- Non… murmura Albus. "S'il te plaît…"

Scorpius interrompit son mouvement, l'estomac retourné par la fragilité qu'il y avait dans cette voix suppliante.

\- Tu veux rester là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ta chambre est trop loin ?

\- Je ne veux pas être seul avec lui, balbutia le jeune homme en remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger de quelque chose.

\- Lui qui ?

Albus lui jeta un coup d'œil furieux, mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il s'agissait d'une question idiote. Une quinte de toux le secoua si fort que des gouttes de sueur coulèrent sur son front. Scorpius, affolé, ne put que tracer des cercles dans son dos et espérer que la crise passe vite.

Haletant, blême et tremblant, Albus se roula en boule sur le divan quand il réussit enfin à reprendre sa respiration. Ses yeux brillaient toujours, mais ce n'était pas qu'à cause de la fièvre. Il avait l'air au bord des larmes.

\- C'est… horrible, croassa-t-il.

\- Je vois ça, grommela Scorpius. "Tu veux m'en parler autrement que par énigmes ? Je ne suis pas Terrence, au cas où tu ne t'en rappelles pas."

Albus eut un petit rire étranglé.

\- Je _sais_ qui tu es, Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy. Aucun risque que je te confonde avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il humecta ses lèvres sèches, frotta de nouveau ses yeux injectés de sang. Sa frange se collait sur sa peau brûlante.

\- T'étais où, toute la journée ? répéta Scorpius en essayant d'empêcher sa voix de vibrer d'inquiétude.

\- Au _Chien Qui Pleure_ , avoua Albus en regardant le tapis. "J'ai plongé un moment, pour essayer de trouver cette Porte. Elle n'est pas là-bas. Il n'y a rien sous cet iceberg."

Il frissonna de tout son corps et Scorpius eut envie de le gifler.

\- T'étais _encore_ dans la flotte ? Pas étonnant que tu aies la crève ! C'est _l'Antarctique_ , ici, _pas_ la salle de bains des préfets !

\- Il faisait noir, dans l'eau, murmura Albus, l'air misérable. "Et Dewis était furieux. Il… on s'est battus…"

Son ami pencha la tête de côté.

\- Tu n'étais pas d'accord avec le dragon ? s'exclama-t-il, incrédule. "Mais vous êtes… enfin, c'est… ton cœur – ton alter ego ou…"

Il se tut brusquement avec le sentiment qu'on venait de glisser un glaçon dans son col.

_"Deux âmes jumelles verront leur destinée se fendre."_

Sa main attrapa instinctivement celle d'Albus et la serra, comme ce jour lointain où ils s'étaient tous les deux perdus dans l'obscurité d'un tombeau, au Brésil.

\- Raconte, dit-il en raffermissant sa voix.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs crispa les lèvres et se rencogna contre le dossier du divan. Pendant un instant encore il résista, puis les mots sortirent en vrac de sa bouche, effrayés, plaintifs.

\- Je le sentais déjà depuis quelques jours, mais… depuis qu'il y a cette… _marque_ , c'est encore plus fort. Comme si Dewis essayait de sortir. Je veux dire, de _sortir_ , littéralement. Il tire et il essaie de… partir…

Albus hoqueta, comme s'il sentait physiquement ce déchirement en lui. Scorpius se demanda quel effet cela faisait, d'avoir le cœur qui cherchait à s'arracher de soi… et il se rendit compte qu'il le savait.

\- J'suis… en colère… et puis il pleure. Et après, il est content d'être là, avec Wendy et tout le monde, il se calme… puis il se met à délirer, à parler des siens, d'une lumière… et puis il gronde et il mord… il dit qu'il me déteste… il veut s'en aller…

Sa voix se brisa et cette fois une larme roula vraiment sur sa joue pâle.

\- ça fait mal…

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre. Il se sentait tellement inutile et maladroit qu'il en avait la nausée.

_Qu'aurait fait Terrence à sa place ? Il aurait réfléchi et trouvé une solution, sans doute._

_Et Wendy ? Wendy aurait serré Albus dans ses bras pour lui rappeler, comme il semblait toujours en avoir besoin, qu'il était aimé._

Scorpius hésita, puis il se rapprocha, passa son bras autour des épaules de son ancien camarade de classe, s'efforça d'être aussi rassurant que possible.

\- ça va s'arranger, promit-il. "Y'a sûrement une raison à tout ça. L'Axe n'est pas supposé être un genre de force obscure et cruelle, c'est… censé être une sorte de paradis des connaissances. Le dragon est juste perturbé parce que tu dois avoir dans les quarante de fièvre. Tu l'as dit toi-même : c'est des délires."

C'était faible et peu convaincant, mais Albus ne protesta pas. Il était visiblement épuisé. Il se pelotonna instinctivement contre son ami, blottit son visage brûlant contre la chemise fraîche.

\- T'as mangé du poisson, marmonna-t-il.

Scorpius prit une grande inspiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

_Albus sentait les plumes mouillées, le savon au chèvrefeuille, et des cristaux de sel étaient accrochés à ses cheveux qui chatouillaient le menton de Scorpius._

Des souvenirs déferlaient comme une vague dans son esprit, prêts à le submerger.

\- Comment tu sais ce que j'ai eu au dîner ? Je pue, c'est ça ? réussit-il à articuler de façon à peu près sarcastique.

Son sang bouillonnait d'une furieuse volonté de _protéger_. Il se sentait soudain capable d'affronter mille morts, de faire face à Calcifer et à ses yeux de braise, de vaincre cent armées et de défier son père.

Scorpius ne se pensait pas assez important pour être mentionné dans une prophétie, mais certains des vers l'avaient transpercé.

Et puis il y avait le mot gravé dans sa chair et il ne pouvait l'ignorer.

Il savait très bien à _quoi_ le verbe faisait référence et il se haïssait de n'avoir pu encore dompter ses émotions, de s'être laissé prendre au piège de l'Antarctique, d'être en si grand danger de voir son secret le plus farouchement gardé exposé aux yeux de tous.

 _Quelles épreuves les attendaient de l'autre côté de la Porte ? Serait-il capable de remporter la_ _victoire contre lui-même, contre le piège de l'Axe ?_

Dans leur groupe, Terrence était l'intelligence, Wendy la force et Albus la compassion propre aux héros et aux anges – un amour pur et puissant offert à toutes les créatures. Scorpius était… _eh bien, pas grand' chose. La pièce en plus. Le facteur comique. Le compagnon grognon qui amusait la galerie et faisait vaguement pitié._

_Mais ce n'était pas grave, tant qu'il pouvait être avec eux._

Il ne savait pas qu'il était la loyauté.

Il se contorsionna avec précaution, réussit à extirper sa baguette de sa poche et attira à lui une des couvertures pliées sur le fauteuil à côté de la plante verte que Matilda arrosait religieusement chaque matin. Il déplia le carré de laine angora d'un sortilège informulé, l'installa sur la forme recroquevillée d'Albus, puis cala sa nuque contre le dossier du divan et ne bougea plus.

Le salon était baigné dans la clarté tamisée des bougies et la douce chaleur qui courait dans les tuyaux de cuivre. Derrière le hublot géant, la neige tombait en pailletant la nuit.

Albus avait dû sombrer dans le sommeil. Sa respiration était rauque et douloureuse. Il était beaucoup trop chaud pour un être humain. Cette fièvre n'était peut-être pas causée par ses deux stupides séances de baignade dans la mer à moins cent degrés, mais plutôt due à la bataille interne qu'il livrait avec le dragon…

Quand il serait un peu plus reposé, quand il serait à nouveau lui-même – _courageux, dévoué et résolu, quel que soit le défi à venir_ – Scorpius l'emmènerait à l'infirmerie et s'assurerait que Terrence le ligote sur un lit et le soigne.

Mais pour un petit moment, le jeune homme blond s'autorisa à rester ici, son bras serré autour des minces épaules de la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui.

_Pour une fois, c'était son tour d'être le protecteur._

_Pour une fois, il n'y avait avec eux ni meilleur ami drôle et surdoué, ni copine belle et intrépide._

Il se revoyait sur la plateforme en bois, en haut du séquoia, alors que le ciel s'embrasait au-dessus de la Forêt Amazonienne, pendant leur dernière année d'école. Les moments où il s'était retrouvé seul avec Albus étaient si rares qu'il pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main.

Ils étaient tous les deux sales et en sueur après leur journée à la carrière, courbaturés mais satisfaits du travail accompli. Albus lui avait lancé la gourde après s'être vidé une bonne partie de l'eau sur la tête. Des gouttes brillantes dégoulinaient sur son visage, traçant des rigoles dans la poussière rouge dont il était maculé. Ils avaient parlé d'un tas de trucs sans importance, puis Albus s'était rembruni.

\- Wendy trouve Crocmou mignon et elle admire Dewis, mais _moi_ , je ne suis pas _eux_ … avait-il soudain murmuré d'un ton amer.

\- Vous n'êtes pas trop entassés, là-dedans ? avait riposté Scorpius avec une fausse légèreté.

Albus n'était pas du genre à se plaindre. Il avait beau montrer facilement ses émotions – _citez un seul mec de dix-sept ans capable de fondre en larmes parce que quelqu'un avait fait un carton sur la panthère qui allait le dévorer_ – ses amis ne l'avaient jamais vu fléchir sous les méchancetés de la bande de Cadwallader ou demander une pause quand sa jambe amputée le faisait souffrir.

Cette situation était très déstabilisante pour Scorpius et il avait essayé de s'en sortir en faisant preuve d'humour.

Ça n'avait pas marché.

L'expression d'Albus était fatiguée et résignée.

\- Je crois que je ne serais jamais à la hauteur, avait-il soupiré. "Tu te rappelles quand on était dans les Hébrides ? Elle a foncé sur ces brutes sans avoir peur, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une équipe de tricheurs au Quidditch. Skyler la traitait comme une égale. Wendy, elle est… y'a personne d'aussi courageux qu'elle. Moi, j'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas me battre ni…"

Le mot s'était étranglé dans sa gorge.

\- Ni tuer, avait complété Scorpius à mi-voix, en massant machinalement son épaule. "Aucun d'entre nous ne voulait ça. On n'était que des gamins…"

La vieille cicatrice dépassait un peu de sa manche de T-shirt et parfois, la nuit, il se réveillait en sursaut, comme si c'était seulement la veille qu'il avait sauvé la vie de Ronald Weasley.

Il entendait encore les rugissements des dragons, les cris de guerre des rebelles enfiévrés et le regard malsain de l'Anghenfil venait le traquer dans ses cauchemars.

\- Je pense que celui qu'elle aime, c'est… une illusion, avait repris Albus avec autant de difficulté que s'il essayait d'avaler un plat de barbelés en vinaigrette. "Je suis un menteur…"

Scorpius n'était pas d'accord du tout, mais il avait réfléchi avant de répondre et, _comme d'habitude,_ il n'avait rien trouvé à dire pour réconforter son ami. Finalement, Terrence avait fini par les héler et ils étaient descendus dîner avec les autres. Al n'était jamais revenu sur cette discussion.

Et maintenant, Scorpius se demandait si ces idées-là n'avaient pas toujours été tapies au fond du cœur d'Albus, prêtes à ressurgir quand une brèche s'ouvrirait, un doute maudit planté pour germer et détruire.

Il avait toujours considéré le dragon comme une bénédiction – une révélation de ce qui rendait Albus si spécial. L'adorable Crocmou, le puissant Dewis, le cœur sage du dragon qui se reflétait dans les yeux d'émeraude… ce secret était un cadeau donné à quelqu'un qui le méritait, un outil ou une arme placée entre les mains de celui qui avait tous les attributs d'un sauveur.

_Mais peut-être que c'était faux…_

_Peut-être qu'Albus avait_ _encore_ _joué les héros et caché sa peine pour épargner ce dilemme à ses amis…_

Scorpius fronça les sourcils si fort qu'il se fit presque mal au nez.

Il se tordit le cou pour regarder le dormeur pelotonné contre lui et se promit que, la prochaine fois, il ne resterait pas bêtement muet.

_Il saurait quoi dire. Il rendrait ce qu'on lui avait donné._

_Il se montrerait digne de l'amitié qui l'avait sorti des ténèbres._

Il bâilla. Il se sentait agréablement engourdi et ses pensées s'effilochaient, maintenant qu'il en était arrivé à une certaine paix avec son esprit. Ses paupières se firent lourdes et sa joue glissa vers la masse de cheveux noirs en désordre qui reposait sur son épaule.

Le lendemain, il se réveillerait avec un torticolis et les joues empourprées quand Günter toussoterait, et Poivre ne lui épargnerait aucune remarque narquoise.

Mais pour l'instant la pièce était parfaitement silencieuse et paisible. La danse lente des flocons dans le globe de verre berçait leurs respirations mêlées.

Scorpius rêvait.

De sa première rencontre avec les yeux d'émeraude, d'un furet nommé Cuillère, de l'horrible goût de la tarte à la mélasse et d'un cachot sombre rempli de volutes sulfureuses de potions, dans lequel s'était allumée une étincelle d'espoir…


	7. Le p'tit blond qui rasait les murs

Le vieux Choixpeau sentait le cuir bouilli, le shampoing pour fille et le gel bon marché.

Scorpius espérait que personne n’avait laissé de poux dans les plis et il fut plutôt soulagé quand la voix froufroutante eut fini de tergiverser avec elle-même et se décida à clamer le nom de sa maison.

\- GRYFFONDOR !

La table désignée éclata en applaudissements chaleureux, mais Scorpius pâlit et faillit trébucher sur sa robe de sorcier en descendant les escaliers, hébété.

_Gryffondor ? Ce n’était pas ce qui était prévu. Quelque chose allait terriblement de travers._

Il se glissa sur le banc où on lui faisait une place et considéra ses poings serrés d’un air très malheureux.

_Comment allait-il annoncer à son père qu’il n’avait pas été réparti à Serpentard ? Et que dirait son grand-père ? Sans doute que ce n’était "pas étonnant qu’un raté comme Drago aie engendré une loque indigne de la gloire de Salazard"… et ensuite son père deviendrait blême et furieux et sa grand-mère interviendrait et la soirée tournerait à un énième désastre. Plus tard sa mère se mettrait à pleurer et elle supplierait de nouveau son mari de déménager en Inde ou n’importe où, loin du Manoir Malefoy._

Scorpius crispa les lèvres, luttant pour refouler ses larmes.

Il avait _tellement_ désiré rendre son père heureux. Drago Malefoy avait eu l’air si fier sur le quai de la gare, réajustant le nœud papillon de son fils et l’enveloppant de son regard gris trop souvent mélancolique.

_Pourquoi Gryffondor ? Stupide couvre-chef marmottant et sénile…_

L’appel des premières années se termina sans qu’il s’en aperçoive et, quand il releva la tête en entendant le "bon appétit à tous !" qui clôturait le discours de bienvenue, il y avait en face de lui une fille au visage triangulaire encadré d'anglaises châtaines qui avait l’air terrifiée par son assiette de rôti et un garçon blond à lunettes rondes, occupé à tapoter sa baguette sur son verre de jus de citrouille en marmonnant une formule magique ridicule du style "Purée de pois, abracadabra, en bleu tu changeras".

Il risqua un coup d’œil autour de lui, croisa les regards peu amènes de quelques septièmes années et se rencogna sur le banc, sans comprendre pourquoi ils chuchotaient en le fixant. Les autres élèves semblaient s’occuper uniquement de leurs estomacs ou de rattraper le temps perdu pendant les vacances. On entendait des commérages, des gloussements de rire, des blagues qui auraient fait frémir les oreilles délicates de sa mère et _apparemment_ , à sa table, _personne_ ne savait se servir d’une fourchette.

Des fantômes virevoltaient sous le plafond magique rempli d'étoiles, suscitant des cris d'effroi ou de délice qui ne troublaient pas les professeurs absorbés par leur dîner. Un lièvre géant au poil galeux surveillait l’assemblée avec sévérité, assis sur le tabouret qui avait servi à la répartition.

_Rien n’était comme à la maison._

Des assiettes dorées remplaçaient la vaisselle d’argent des Malefoy, il y avait tellement de bruit qu'on aurait été bien en peine d’entendre le quatuor de violons qui jouaient dans un coin de leur salle à manger s’il avait été présent… et puis il n’y avait pas sa mère au sourire d'ange au bout de la table, mais un ado renfrogné et couvert de boutons d'acné.

Scorpius sentit sa gorge s’obstruer. _Tout_ , même refaire la traversée du lac dans ces barques grossières, lui paraissait soudain préférable à rester dans ce château bourdonnant de choses nouvelles et de gens malpolis.

\- Hé, dit une voix à côté de lui. "Tu peux me passer les croquettes de poisson ?"

Il tourna la tête et rencontra deux yeux verts qui prirent une expression soucieuse en l'examinant.

\- ça va ? demanda l'élève aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui venait de lui adresser la parole. "T'as l'air barbouillé. T'as eu le mal de mer sur le lac ?"

C'était un autre première année, pas très grand et plutôt maigrichon – bâti de la même façon que Scorpius, en fait. Il avait de longs cils sombres, un nez retroussé, un peu de mayonnaise au coin de la bouche et les doigts pailletés de miettes de chips.

\- Hé, _Albus_ , c'est ça ? lança un autre garçon en se penchant au-dessus de son assiette, bousculant la fille aux anglaises châtaines qui le fusilla du regard. "T'es le fils de _Harry Potter_ ? La vache, mec !"

Celui-là avait un accent irlandais, des taches de rousseur, le crin coupé ras et des iris d'un bleu très clair.

\- Craig Finnigan, se présenta-t-il en bombant le torse, sans se soucier de sa cravate qui balayait un pilon de poulet croustillant. "Mon père était à l'école avec le tien et mon frère Colin est en troisième année avec ton frère James", ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt un groupe d'ados de leur maison, quelques bancs plus loin.

L'un d'entre eux passait nonchalamment la main dans sa tignasse de temps à autre, cherchant visiblement à attirer l'attention d'une quatrième année de Poufsouffle qui pouffait bêtement au milieu de son groupe de copines. Il ressemblait un peu au voisin de table de Scorpius, mais en plus âgé et plus… _arrogant_.

Albus adressa un sourire timide à Finnigan, supportant bravement les regards émerveillés des autres élèves, et le jeune Malefoy le considéra en levant un sourcil.

_Potter._

_Le nom que son père abhorrait._

Vraiment, il n'y avait pas de quoi être impressionné.

\- Harry Potter, c'est le type qui a sauvé le monde, c'est ça ? demanda le blond à lunettes. "Il a vaincu Lord Ventdemort. Je l'ai lu dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_."

La fille à côté de lui n'avait pas l'air impressionnée du tout. Elle s'était décidée à goûter à la quiche aux poireaux et semblait la trouver très à son goût.

\- Lord _Voldemort_ , rectifia quelqu'un à voix basse d'un ton choqué.

Un courant d'air froid se glissa sous la chemise de Scorpius.

_Ce nom-là, Drago Malefoy ne le prononçait même pas, mais il le haïssait encore plus, si c'était possible._

\- J'espère qu'on sera dans la même chambre ! continua Craig Finnigan avec excitation. "Mon père serait trop content ! Tu pourras m'avoir un autographe ?"

Albus protesta, mais personne ne l'écouta parce que les desserts venaient d'apparaître sur les tables, provoquant un nouveau glapissement effaré de la fille aux cheveux châtains.

Celle-là était définitivement d'origine moldue, mais Scorpius n'avait pas envie de se moquer d'elle. Il était fatigué par les longues heures de train, ses vêtements étaient toujours légèrement humides après la traversée du lac sous une bruine glacée, sa maison lui manquait et il avait mal à la tête.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand la directrice annonça qu'il était l'heure de se coucher et se dépêcha de rejoindre leur préfet à la porte.

Après une randonnée interminable dans les couloirs froids de Poudlard et quelques épisodes effrayants avec les escaliers enchantés – _le garçon à lunettes, qui s'appelait Terrence Swanson, faillit tomber dans le vide à plusieurs reprises_ – ils arrivèrent enfin devant le tableau qui masquait l'entrée de leur salle commune. Scorpius griffonna sur un bout de parchemin le mot de passe donné par le farfadet qui chevauchait un bouc morose dans une prairie aux tons passés, mais le préfet confisqua sévèrement tous les papiers avant de leur réciter les règles du dortoir.

\- Avant, c'était une grosse dame, chuchota un garçon qui avait un nom comme Mule ou Moulin – _Macmillan, peut-être ?_ – et quelqu'un pouffa de rire en marmonnant : "le tableau ou le préfet ?"

Le cinquième année qui les avait à sa charge roula des yeux furieux et les avertit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il tolérait ce genre d'insolence. Il leur indiqua leurs chambres, expliqua que leurs bagages s'y trouvaient déjà et s'en alla en grommelant quelque chose au sujet d'insupportables ouistitis en couche-culotte.

Scorpius découvrit qu'il partageait son dortoir avec Craig Finnigan, Terrence Swanson et… _Albus Potter_ , mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter de ce qui se passerait quand son père l'apprendrait. Il y avait bien trop de choses à régler.

D'abord le hibou débraillé du blond à lunettes, Grosdur, se mit à voleter partout en poussant des hululements surexcités et il fallut lui fourrer du _Miamhibou_ au fond du gosier et lui bander les yeux avec une chaussette pour qu'il se calme.

Puis l'intarissable Irlandais entreprit de lancer des sorts de glu éternelle sur ses posters de Quidditch et ne réussit qu'à s'arracher la moitié d'un sourcil. Il leur raconta que son père avait fait exploser Poudlard quand il était en septième année et ils firent semblant de le croire pour qu'il se taise et les laisse scotcher les affiches.

Dans la salle de bains, ce fut le bazar aussi, entre les éclaboussures et les comparaisons de brosses à dents : celle de Swanson était supposée être _élecfrique_ , mais elle ne fonctionnait pas, celle de Potter se mettait à crier _Taïaut !_ quand elle tombait sur une carie et Finnigan avait du dentifrice qui faisait de la fumée rouge au goût de piment.

Enfin, quand Scorpius eut réussi à se laver la figure et à enfiler son pyjama, il trouva entre ses draps un furet à l'air malade qui lui planta ses minuscules dents pointues dans la main.

\- Cuillère, tu étais là ! s'écria Albus avec soulagement.

Il le prit dans ses bras et la méchante petite créature se pelotonna contre lui en toisant Malefoy qui écarquillait les yeux de colère et stupéfaction.

\- Il m'a _mordu_ !

\- Fais voir, dit Terrence en s'approchant et en jetant un coup d'œil intéressé à la marque ensanglantée en forme de râtelier de rongeur. "Oh, c'est rien, tu vas survivre."

\- Il est dangereux ! Peut-être même qu'il a _la rage_ , balbutia Scorpius, hors de lui.

Ses narines étaient pincées et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, mais il se battait intérieurement contre une terrible envie d'éclater en sanglots.

\- Il n'a pas la rage, protesta Albus avec inquiétude. "En tout cas… je ne _crois_ pas. Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?"

\- Si c'est la rage, c'est trop tard, dit Finnigan joyeusement.

Scorpius hoqueta. Il fit volte-face d'un air courroucé et se fourra dans son lit, tirant brutalement sur les rideaux pour ne plus les voir.

\- Pardon, dit la voix de ce crétin de Potter.

_Le pire, c'est qu'il avait l'air sincèrement navré._

Il y eut encore des bruits et des chuchotements pendant quelques minutes, puis les trois autres s'installèrent enfin dans leurs lits.

\- J'espère que personne ne ronfle, avertit Craig. "Je vous préviens que mon père m'a appris un sortilège au cas où. Il parait qu'il y avait un horrible ronfleur dans sa chambre quand il était à l'école, alors..."

\- Arrête de parler de ton père, ça saoule, grogna la voix de Terrence.

\- Moi je ronfle, je crois. Je suis désolé, dit Albus timidement. "Je ne fais pas exprès, promis."

\- Tant pis pour toi, annonça solennellement Finnigan. "Si tu t'étouffes avec ta morve, ce sera pas ma faute. J'suis un expert à lancer ce sort, même en dormant."

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel derrière sa muraille de rideaux écarlates. Il se laissa couler plus profondément sous les draps, jusqu'à ce que seul son nez dépasse. Les bavardages idiots des autres s'atténuèrent rapidement et le silence s'établit dans la chambre.

La pluie s'était mise à tomber et une pâle lueur grise montait derrière la fenêtre, comme la vapeur d'un fantôme. Les couvertures avaient une odeur bizarre et elles piquaient un peu. Dans sa cage, le hibou somnolait en se balançant sur son perchoir avec de petits hou-hou-hou satisfaits.

Un grattement courut sur le plancher. Sans doute l'abominable furet qui furetait au milieu de leurs malles ouvertes et de leurs affaires répandues partout.

Scorpius n'avait jamais vu des gens aussi désordonnés que ses camarades de chambrée. La vie à Poudlard allait être un enfer. Ses parents lui avaient parlé de la salle commune de Serpentard, des meubles élégants en vert et argent, des reflets du lac qui ondoyaient sur le plafond. Et maintenant il était coincé dans la tour cramoisie de Gryffondor où tout semblait râpé, usé, bouloché.

Il mordit sa lèvre pour essayer d'empêcher son menton de trembler, ferma les paupières très très fort. Il voulait être à la maison, sentir le baiser frais et doux de sa mère sur son front, entendre ses pas légers s'éloigner dans le couloir éclairé par la veilleuse. Son chat Isocèle se serait blotti contre lui pour lui tenir chaud, il aurait respiré le parfum familier de sa couette et tout aurait été parfait – comme il se devait.

Il plaqua les mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

_Onze ans, j'ai onze ans. Je suis trop grand pour pleurer._

Mais ses larmes gonflaient dans sa gorge sans tenir compte de son âge et elles n'allaient pas tarder à déborder.

Il ne savait pas que dans les autres lits, Terrence essuyait furtivement ses yeux en reniflant aussi discrètement que possible et que Craig avait mis son pouce dans sa bouche.

Ils avaient eu une longue journée, beaucoup trop d'émotions et ils étaient loin de leurs familles, dans un château perché au sommet d'un roc au fin fond de l'Ecosse.

Il n'y avait pas de magie qui puisse consoler trois jeunes pensionnaires le premier soir de cette année d'école.

Mais il y eut un miracle.

Un ronronnement paisible, rassurant, qui s'éleva dans le noir en faisant reculer les ombres. Un son qui les enveloppa de bien-être comme le moelleux d'un gâteau au chocolat, un rayon de soleil à la fin d'une journée d'été ou les bras tendres de leurs mères.

Au début, Scorpius crut que c'était le furet puis, en écartant les rideaux de son lit, il croisa les regards étonnés de Swanson et Finnigan qui l'avaient imité et comprit qu'il se trompait.

Cuillère était perché dans le dais au-dessus du lit de Potter et nettoyait sa fourrure miteuse d'un air suprêmement ennuyé.

C'était _Albus_ qui produisait ce bruit de gorge étrangement réconfortant. Il était roulé en boule sous sa couverture, la bouche un peu entrouverte, profondément endormi.

Terrence posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et se renfonça dans son lit, vite imité par Finnigan dont les yeux pétillants s'alourdissaient de sommeil.

Scorpius laissa ses rideaux tirés, pour continuer à observer de loin le garçon qui dormait dans le lit en face du sien. Il se sentait bien, comme dans un cocon, mais un peu intrigué. Il bâilla, frotta son œil.

_Est-ce qu'Albus avait ressenti comme eux la même détresse ? Savait-il qu'il ne ronflait pas pour de vrai ? Se pouvait-il que…_

Il sombra sans s'en apercevoir et ne fit aucun des rêves qui le troublaient d'habitude quand il était dans un lieu inconnu.

Le lendemain, quand il s'éveilla en sursaut en sentant le furet lui grignoter l'oreille, le pacte était conclu entre les occupants de la chambre.

_Ce serait leur secret._

Et ce secret devait aider Scorpius à tenir pendant les longues semaines éprouvantes qui suivirent.

Avant la fin du premier semestre, Scorpius savait _pourquoi_ son père détestait le nom des Potter. Si Harry ressemblait à son fils James, ce n'était pas étonnant.

_Scorpius n'avait rien demandé à personne._

Il s'était délibérément mis de côté en voyant l'amitié naissante entre Terrence et Albus. Il n'avait pas cherché à s'immiscer dans le trio que formait Craig Finnigan avec Samuel Flinch-Fletchley et Fabius Macmillan, deux garçons du dortoir voisin qui avaient tout le temps l'air d'avoir mangé trop de sucre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de fréquenter d'autres enfants et avait appris à se faire discret en présence d'adultes. En conséquence de quoi, il était passé maître dans l'art d'être invisible, même quand il aurait souhaité s'impliquer.

_Pourtant, la bande à Potter semblait avoir un radar pour le trouver._

Deux semaines après la rentrée, Scorpius arborait une bosse de la taille d'un œuf de pigeon. Quand on lui demandait ce qui lui était arrivé, il disait qu'il s'était cogné le front dans une porte, mais la vérité c'était que James et son pote Colin lui avaient enfoncé la tête dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Fin Septembre, quelqu'un échangea toutes ses plumes pour des gadgets Weasley et il essuya reproche sur reproche quand les professeurs rendaient les devoirs : les siens étaient remplis d'obscénités et de fautes d'orthographe, quand ils n'insultaient pas carrément les enseignants.

Au réfectoire, il devait user de ruses élaborées pour ramener son dîner jusqu'à sa table sans que celui-ci ne termine tartiné sur le devant de sa robe de sorcier. Pour une raison que tout le monde ignorait, James Potter appréciait particulièrement quand c'était une part de tarte à la mélasse qui finissait plâtrée dans les cheveux de Malefoy. À force, la simple odeur du caramel donnait des haut-le-cœur à Scorpius.

Le mois suivant, il dormit en maillot de bain malgré la température nettement descendue : il y avait tous les soirs de nouvelles grenouilles dans son matelas qui sentait l'algue pourrie. Il finit par tomber malade et lorsque les trois autres expliquèrent à Hannah Abbott dans quel état était le dortoir, elle décida de les installer à l'infirmerie pour le week-end, le temps que des mesures soient prises pour assainir la chambre. Il en pleura de soulagement, jusqu'au moment où la honte le submergea. La tête enfouie sous son oreiller pour étouffer le bruit de ses sanglots, il entendait à peine le ronron familier d'Albus dans le lit voisin et il se sentait terriblement seul et misérable.

Des septièmes années se joignirent à la bande à Potter en Novembre et les persécutions prirent un tour encore plus vicieux. Scorpius détestait tout particulièrement quand ils se mettaient à susurrer des horreurs sur le compte de son père. James n'avait pas l'air de comprendre complètement pourquoi c'était amusant, mais il ricanait en passant la main dans sa tignasse et encourageait les autres. Le soir d'Halloween, ils coincèrent Scorpius dans un placard à balais et lui dessinèrent un horrible dessin sur le bras gauche, avec de l'encre indélébile. Quand il se résolut à le montrer à l'infirmière, celle-ci faillit s'évanouir. Elle le nettoya à grands coups de brosse à chiendents, manquant lui arracher la peau, et l'avertit sévèrement qu'elle allait devoir faire un rapport à la directrice. Scorpius se sentit encore plus mal, comme si c'était sa faute.

Mme McGonagall ne l'appela jamais dans son bureau, mais il sentit plusieurs fois son regard perçant posé sur lui dans la Grande Salle.

Ses tourmenteurs quittèrent le château pour les vacances de Noël, mais Scorpius écrivit à ses parents qu'il ne souhaitait pas rentrer à la maison. Il n'était pas encore prêt à faire face à son père, surtout après la lettre polie mais froide que celui-ci lui avait envoyé en réponse à l'annonce de sa répartition. Et même s'il crevait d'envie de se blottir dans les bras de sa mère, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de retourner à l'école s'il la voyait.

Les congés furent une période étrange. À Gryffondor, il ne restait que quelques élèves qui bûchaient leurs B.U.S.E.S – _tous les dernières années semblaient avoir décidé de se reposer avant la longue lutte qui précèderait leurs examens_ – et puis Wendy Philips.

C'était la fille aux anglaises châtaines et au visage triangulaire et il s'était très vite avéré qu'elle était beaucoup moins peureuse qu'elle ne l'avait montré pendant son premier dîner à Poudlard. En fait, il n'y avait probablement _rien_ qu'elle ne soit capable d'affronter – si ce n'était ses livres de classe. Elle se traînait à la fin du classement scolaire avec une ribambelle de T, mais elle récoltait des points pour Gryffondor dans toutes les matières où il fallait faire preuve de folie pour se porter volontaire. Elle fut la première à réussir à voler sur un balai et la dernière à revenir – en haillons mais victorieuse – quand ils durent passer un test dans un labyrinthe.

Ce n'était pas une _mademoiselle_ maniérée, ni une gamine débile. En fait, Scorpius la trouvait tout à fait convenable pour une créature femelle et s'il avait dû avoir une sœur, il aurait probablement aimé qu'elle lui ressemble : sauf que bien sûr, une fille dont les chaussures étaient tout le temps boueuses et les doigts pleins d'encre n'aurait pas été acceptée facilement au Manoir Malefoy.

Wendy ne faisait pas de réflexions sur le teint pâle ou les cheveux presque blancs de Scorpius et ne chuchotait pas en ricanant quand il arrivait en retard en cours en remettant à la hâte ses vêtements en place. Elle n'avait pas non plus le regard d'excuse d'Albus qui restait en retrait dans la Grande Salle ou celui, grave, de Terrence quand il soufflait de l'air chaud en douce sous le bureau, pour sécher les chaussettes trempées de Scorpius après une embuscade aux toilettes (Malefoy redoutait – _et espérait malgré lui_ – que le blond surdoué ait tout compris et aille dénoncer la bande de Potter aux professeurs).

Wendy était maladroite comme lui, mais elle riait de ses erreurs ou menaçait les gens de les _fracasser_ quand ils se moquaient d'elle, alors qu'il ne pouvait que river ses yeux au sol en espérant que ses joues ne prennent pas feu.

À Noël, elle lui fit cadeau d'un poing américain _Made in China_ et lui conseilla de l'utiliser _si quelqu'un l'embêtait_. Scorpius se mit à rire malgré lui en imaginant la tête de James Potter avec deux cocards et Wendy eut l'air agréablement surprise. Elle lui annonça sans façon que c'était la première fois qu'il riait depuis la rentrée et il se rembrunit.

Il avait hâte d'être adulte et de quitter enfin ce damné Poudlard. Peut-être qu'aux vacances d'été, s'il arrivait à rassembler suffisamment d'audace, il demanderait à ses parents s'il pouvait être transféré à Beaux-Bâtons ou dans n'importe quelle autre école de magie.

_Quelque part où il n'y aurait personne du nom de Potter._

En janvier, ce désir douloureux changea complètement.

En janvier, il arriva une fois de plus le dernier en cours de _Potions_ , haletant et éperdu : Pique-la-lune était bien connu pour sa mauvaise humeur et ses postillons pouvaient faire tourner aigre la meilleure des préparations.

En janvier, dans le couloir qui menait aux cachots, il tomba sur Albus Potter accroupi devant un mur de pierres.

 


	8. L'alouette

Le fils cadet du héros n'avait rien à voir avec son frère. D'abord, il avait six mois de retard, si on considérait que son anniversaire tombait en avril. Il était timide, emprunté et _très_ réservé. Il passait la plupart de son temps dans des bouquins ou en train d'écouter bavarder son copain Terrence. Il ne semblait pas du tout intéressé par la gloire associée à son nom de famille, prenait une teinte écarlate quand un professeur s'écriait d'une voix émue "oh, on dirait ton père au même âge !" et les autres élèves s'étaient rapidement lassés de son manque de charisme. Il craignait son frère presque autant que Scorpius, si celui-ci en croyait les coups d'œil alarmés qu'il jetait autour de lui quand James arrivait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Et enfin, on murmurait qu'il était affligé de la _malédiction_ _de Cendrillon_.

Terrence avait fait des recherches à ce sujet à la bibliothèque – _son lieu de prédilection_ – mais il en était revenu bredouille. Apparemment il s'agissait d'une maladie non répertoriée, appartenant davantage au domaine du commérage qu'à celui de la médecine.

Albus Potter aimait les animaux, comme beaucoup d'autres enfants de son âge. Ce qui n'était pas normal, c'était l'amour que _les animaux_ lui portaient. Le dortoir était gouverné par le chat de Fabius Macmillan et l'antipathique furet Cuillère, ce qui empêchait les rats domestiques de squatter les lieux, mais on voyait souvent des crapauds en train de sautiller d'un air balourd derrière le garçon quand il se rendait en classe, ou des souris et des araignées affairées à suivre sa trace.

La table de Gryffondor était sujette à des tempêtes de hiboux chaque fois que l'heure du courrier revenait – _les jets de fientes dans les assiettes ne plaisaient à personne et Albus avait les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais quand il réapparaissait de son tourbillon de plumes et de becs_ – et en cours de _Métamorphose_ les tasses se frottaient contre ses chevilles ou les montres essayaient de s'envoler vers son bureau.

Scorpius n'y voyait aucun inconvénient : il se trouvait toujours plutôt soulagé quand un raz-de-marée à poils détournait l'attention des autres et qu'il pouvait s'occuper de son repas ou de ses devoirs sans avoir à surveiller ses arrières.

Les persécutions avaient diminué après les vacances de Noël. Des rumeurs couraient sur un courrier qui aurait été envoyé par la directrice aux parents de tous les élèves de Septième Année. On chuchotait qu'une enquête était menée dans les classes supérieures pour découvrir l'auteur d'un acte particulièrement odieux. Personne ne savait de quel _acte_ il s'agissait, cependant. Scorpius n'était pas intéressé par les racontars de Radio-Poudlard : tout ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'il pouvait se risquer dans les couloirs du château seul sans risquer de tomber dans une embuscade.

Enfin, la plupart du temps. Ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui.

\- ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'Albus et l'observa, intrigué. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs emmêlés avait posé son sac et ses livres à côté de lui sur les dalles et il était penché sur quelque chose qu'il tenait sur ses genoux. Le couloir était sombre et seuls les rayons de soleil qui passaient au travers d'un soupirail éclairaient un peu les murs de pierre enfumés par les torches.

\- Voilà, c'est fini. Tu crois que tu retrouveras ton chemin ?

Albus se redressa et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, étirant les bras pour monter quelque chose à la hauteur du soupirail.

\- Trop petit, commenta Scorpius avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'en empêcher.

Il fronça ses fins sourcils et s'efforça de prendre un air dégagé quand l'autre garçon se tourna vers lui, surpris.

\- Oh, Malefoy. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

Ses yeux verts se mirent à pétiller et un sourire naquit sur son visage.

\- ça tombe bien ! Tu peux m'aider ?

\- On est en retard, dit bêtement Scorpius sans bouger.

Une goutte d'eau glissa de ses cheveux et se fondit dans sa robe de sorcier humide : une demi-douzaine de bombes à bouse lui étaient tombées dessus quand il contournait la Tour d'Astronomie – _des quatrième années qui s'ennuyaient en cours, sans doute_ – et il venait de passer un quart d'heure à se nettoyer dans les toilettes. Il avait l'impression que l'odeur pestilentielle flottait encore autour de lui et ravala un haut-le-cœur.

\- Je _sais_ qu'on est en retard, dit précipitamment Albus. "Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des ennuis non plus. Mais si on _la_ laisse ici, un chat va sûrement la dévorer."

Il ouvrit ses mains et Scorpius vit qu'il tenait une alouette blessée.

\- Elle faisait _trlit_ , _trlit_ , comme si elle pleurait, expliqua le garçon aux cheveux noirs d'un air bouleversé. "Elle a une patte cassée. Je lui ai mis une attelle, je crois qu'elle devrait pouvoir voler jusqu'à son nid, si on peut la pousser hors du soupirail."

Deux brins de laine rouge et jaune étaient entortillés autour de la patte de l'oiseau qui respirait lourdement, le bec entrouvert, les flancs palpitants.

\- Tu devrais la laisser se débrouiller toute seule, dit Scorpius d'un ton brusque. "Les autres la chasseront si elle a une odeur différente."

Son cœur battait contre ses côtes.

\- Oh, balbutia Albus. "Je n'avais pas pensé à ça…"

Ses yeux verts se concentrèrent, puis s'illuminèrent de nouveau.

\- On pourrait l'amener au professeur Migden, elle saura sûrement quoi faire !

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, mais pas maintenant. On est _en retard_ , répéta-t-il en articulant pour souligner la gravité de leur situation. "En retard _au cours de Pique-la-Lune_."

Albus eut un petit hoquet.

\- J'avais oublié, marmonna-t-il avec une grimace.

Il ramassa ses livres, passa la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule et glissa l'alouette avec précaution dans l'ample poche de sa robe de sorcier, après l'avoir enveloppée dans un mouchoir. Puis il sourit, comme si Scorpius avait fait quelque chose de génial, et se dirigea vers la porte du cachot.

La salle de classe était remplie d'épaisses vapeurs grises, mais ça n'empêcha pas le professeur de les repérer dès qu'ils entrèrent.

\- _Enfin_ ! piaula-t-il en s'approchant, ses souliers pointus cliquetant sur les dalles. " _Ces messieurs_ se sont-ils bien promenés ? Daignent-ils maintenant nous faire la grâce de leur compagnie ?"

Il était encore assez loin d'eux quand ils furent aspergés par les premiers postillons. Albus plissa les yeux et Scorpius fit de son mieux pour ne pas tourner la tête.

Polycarpus Flaubert se tenait la plupart du temps les épaules voûtées et le ventre en avant. Il coiffait ses trois poils de scalp avec un gel horriblement gluant et portait un costume démodé en tissu écossais. Il était aussi osseux qu'un squelette de Patagonykus, marchait en canard et son haleine empestait.

\- Peut-être faudrait-il à _ces messieurs_ une petite retenue pour les aider à se rappeler que les classes ne sont pas une option farfelue de leur croisière à Poudlard ?

Les -p- et les -f- provoquaient chaque fois de nouvelles envolées de gouttes nauséabondes et même les élèves qui pouffaient de rire derrière leurs chaudrons commençaient à se sentir désolés pour les retardataires.

\- Bien, bien. Puisque tout le monde est déjà réparti en paire, vous travaillerez ensemble, conclut Flaubert quand il n'eut plus assez de souffle. Il inspira par la bouche, renifla, puis leur jeta un coup d'œil curieux comme s'il venait juste de réaliser _qui_ se tenait devant lui. " _Potter et Malefoy_. Voyons ce que vous pouvez accomplir quand on vous jette dans le même chaudron."

Scorpius avait un peu peur qu'il joigne la main à la parole, mais son inquiétude diminua quand le professeur s'en alla enguirlander Samuel Flinch-Fletchley et qu'il se retrouva à la table branlante du fond de la pièce, sur laquelle se trouvaient les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion. Albus posa son sac sur un tabouret et sortit l'alouette emmitouflée de sa poche.

\- Tout va bien se passer, chuchota-t-il avec chaleur, avant de la mettre en sécurité sur une étagère, entre deux bocaux poussiéreux.

Et, encore une fois, son coéquipier eut l'impression que ces paroles s'adressaient à lui. Il toussota, plus par gêne à cette sensation de réconfort troublante qu'à cause des volutes de fumée qui les entouraient.

\- On devrait s'y mettre, dit-il. "Les autres ont vingt minutes d'avance sur nous. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il peut savoir exactement _combien_ nous sommes et _quand même_ nous confondre tout le temps…"

Albus se contenta d'un petit rire de gorge. Il versa la quantité d'eau et de bicarbonate de soude demandée sur la recette et alluma le feu sous le chaudron d'un coup de baguette, tandis que Scorpius enfilait ses gants pour s'attaquer aux racines d'ortie.

Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant un moment. Quelque part dans le brouillard sulfureux, Craig Finnigan avait fait exploser un _autre_ chaudron. Wendy, les cheveux en bataille et les joues maculées de jus violet de carbobrotis, fronçait les sourcils en mordillant ses lèvres, penchée sur son manuel pour le déchiffrer. Terrence sifflotait en touillant la pâte bleue qui faisait des bulles dans son chaudron, sans écouter les lamentations de Polycarpus Flaubert. Terrence avait les meilleures notes de la classe dans presque toutes les matières, mais il rendait chèvre leur professeur de _Potions_ : il n'arrivait jamais au même résultat que les autres, mais curieusement, ses concoctions se révélaient toujours intéressantes.

Les aiguilles de l'horloge tournaient inexorablement et le professeur annonça soudain qu'il allait commencer son tour.

\- Combien de gousses je dois ajouter ? se hâta de demander Albus, prêt à vider sa planche à découper dans leur préparation qui bourboutait tranquillement.

\- Cinq. Non ! Quatre et demi, rectifia Scorpius après un rapide coup d'œil sur le manuel. "Désolé."

Albus pouffa de rire.

\- C'est pas grave, dit-il gentiment.

Scorpius se racla la gorge et pointa du doigt la ligne de la recette qui les menaçait des pires maux s'ils se trompaient dans le nombre de gousses de cenédrine.

\- Si, c'est grave, dit-il avec sévérité.

Et Albus gloussa de nouveau.

\- J'suis content d'être en paire avec toi, dit-il avec autant de naturel que s'il avait demandé le sel.

Scorpius rougit. Derrière eux, sur l'étagère, l'alouette roulait de gros yeux sous ses sourcils de plumes jaunes. Elle se débattit un peu, se débarrassa du mouchoir et réussit à se redresser. En sautillant sur une patte, gonflant ses ailes ébouriffées, elle se déplaça jusqu'au bout de l'étagère.

\- Voyons voir ce travail, dit Polycarpus Flaubert en surgissant de la brume grise tel l'affreuse figure de proue d'un navire viking.

Il huma leur potion qui avait une teinte dorée, claire et brillante. La fit tournoyer d'un léger mouvement de baguette, examina la spirale, émit un hum-hum sibyllin, puis en préleva un échantillon qu'il boucha soigneusement.

\- C'est une catastrophe, dit-il d'un ton satisfait en se dirigeant vers l'arrière-salle qui lui servait de bureau. "Vous tueriez plus de plants de tomates que de doryphores avec cette _sauce_."

Albus et Scorpius échangèrent un regard consterné. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de protester que la recette annonçait un breuvage d'un jaune tournesol et qu'ils s'étaient certainement mieux débrouillés que Violette Morgensten dont le chaudron était rempli d'un liquide rose et filandreux, ou que Fabius Macmillan dont la potion se déplaçait en rampant comme une espèce de monstre marécageux.

Il y eut un distinct "plouf !", suivi d'un cri d'horreur.

\- PROFESSEUR ! Un _oiseau_ vient de tomber dans mon chaudron ! hurla Miranda Brown en reculant d'un pas au lieu d'aider l'alouette qui se noyait dans sa potion.

\- Ne faites pas l'intéressante, Miss Pond, cria Polycarpus Flaubert distraitement depuis la petite pièce où il était occupé à étiqueter les flacons de cette session.

Il y eut un instant de silence choqué, puis ce fut le capharnaüm.

Albus s'était précipité pour sauver l'alouette et maintenant il sifflait de douleur, les mains rouges et couvertes de cloques. Terrence se rua vers lui et, après un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, attrapa une flasque sur une étagère et en vida sans hésiter le contenu sur les paumes de son ami. La peau se mit à fumer mais le visage crispé du blessé s'apaisa un peu. Wendy essayait de repêcher l'oiseau avec une louche et les autres élèves parlaient tous en même temps. Craig Finnigan à lui tout seul faisait plus de bruit qu'une dizaine.

Scorpius avala sa salive et son cerveau se vida de toute pensée cohérente. Son visage se figea comme un masque et ses jambes se mirent à bouger toutes seules. Sans quitter des yeux Albus qui respirait entre ses dents serrées, il se fraya un passage jusqu'au bureau, entra sans frapper et se planta à côté du professeur qui ne lui accorda pas un regard.

\- Monsieur, je dois emmener Potter à l'infirmerie, annonça-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, protesta Polycarpus Flaubert en mettant la touche finale à sa dernière étiquette, les sourcils froncés et la langue entre ses dents abimées. "Ceci est un double cours. Nous allons nous pencher sur une nouvelle potion dans un instant, vous n'avez pas le temps d'aller aux toilettes, Eric."

\- Monsieur, je crois que vous n'avez pas compris, insista Scorpius en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre malgré le vacarme des voix dans la pièce voisine. "Il y a eu un _accident_."

Le professeur eut un mouvement d'humeur, puis se décida à lever le nez de ses arabesques d'encre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes encore allés inventer ? gronda-t-il.

Scorpius essuya gravement les postillons qui s'étaient écrasés sur son visage d'un revers de manche.

\- Potter a mis les mains dans un chaudron de _Recens Hortus_ , monsieur. Permission de l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

\- Par tous les dieux du ciel ! hoqueta Polycarpus Flaubert en ouvrant des yeux horrifiés et en lâchant le flacon qu'il tenait et qui alla s'écraser sur les dalles avec un petit bruit d'explosion. " _Oui_ , bien sûr que oui ! Emmenez-le immédiatement ! _Non_ , attendez, il faut laver les zones irritées avec de l'essence de…"

\- C'est fait, coupa la voix impatiente de Terrence. "Malefoy, grouille. Je crois que le piaf ne va pas tarder à passer l'arme à gauche et…"

Il eut un regard éloquent, que Scorpius comprit immédiatement.

_Et si l'alouette meurt, Albus va être dévasté._

Il se hâta de rejoindre les autres dans la salle de classe, attrapa la boite que lui tendait Wendy et dans laquelle se convulsait l'oiseau, emmitouflé dans un bonnet imbibé de liquide à l'odeur âcre, et poussa Albus vers la sortie.

Ils coururent à perdre haleine dans les couloirs de Poudlard. De temps à autre, Scorpius entendait un gémissement étouffé quelque part à sa gauche et il priait de toutes ses forces pour que la petite créature survive.

Scorpius n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que _reniflé_ devant ses persécuteurs : il ne voulait pas voir leur joie malsaine s'il craquait. Il pleurait souvent, plus de frustration que de douleur, mais s'assurait d'abord d'être à l'abri sous son oreiller. On avait beau l'appeler "le p'tit blond à l'air malade", on le considérait comme un gamin _dur_.

Craig Finnigan, Terrence Swanson et les autres garçons de leur âge seraient morts de honte à l'idée qu'on les étiquette "pleurnichards" : ils détournaient la tête d'un air gêné quand quelqu'un gémissait après une chute de balai ou grimaçaient en accusant le vent/la poussière/n'importe quoi quand ils se faisaient mordre ou pincer en cours de _Botanique_.

Albus, en revanche, n'avait pas ce genre de retenue. Il se baladait avec son cœur en bandoulière, comme une vivante boule d'émotions, et remettait constamment en question leur attitude sans s'en apercevoir : s'il était heureux, il riait. S'il était bouleversé, il fondait en larmes.

Et quand ses grands yeux verts devenaient brillants et aqueux, il se passait quelque chose d'extrêmement bizarre. La première fois que c'était arrivé, Scorpius avait cru qu'il était le seul affecté, puis il s'était rendu compte que les autres élèves semblaient également ressentir cet élan de compassion, ce besoin de faire quelque chose _vite, vite_.

Même _James Potter_ semblait désarçonné quand le regard de son frère se brouillait et il se hâtait de changer de sujet ou de s'éloigner, de peur de s'attendrir.

Scorpius était bien content qu'il existe au moins _un_ être au monde capable de troubler son pire ennemi, mais il aurait préféré ne pas être lui-aussi envahi par ce sentiment insupportable : comme si faire pleurer Albus était un acte d'aussi grande cruauté que de tuer une licorne. Comme si on ne pouvait _pas_ permettre qu'une telle innocence soit brisée.

\- On y est presque, haleta-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas ralentir, malgré le point de côté qui le brûlait.

Albus ne répondit pas.

Dans la boîte, l'alouette tremblait, le bec ouvert et les yeux révulsés. Ses plumes étaient noircies et la peau de son cou à vif.

Quand ils parvinrent enfin à la serre n°3, le professeur Migden fermait la porte sur son dernier élève de Serdaigle et elle fronça les sourcils en les voyant débouler, hors d'haleine.

\- Cet oiseau est tombé dans un chaudron de _Recens Hortus_ , expliqua Scorpius, à bout de souffle, en lui fourrant la boite entre les mains. "Il _faut_ le sauver. _S'il vous plaît_."

Il avala sa salive, se redressa avec une grimace, puis attrapa le poignet d'Albus.

\- Je dois emmener Potter à l'infirmerie, ajouta-t-il avant de se remettre à courir.

Son cerveau était toujours aussi vide, comme rempli de purée blanchâtre. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais il ne souhaitait pas s'arrêter pour y réfléchir. Le dangereux mot _pourquoi_ attendrait un autre moment. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait, c'était que l'alouette et Albus s'en sortent.

_"Je suis content d'être en paire avec toi."_

_"Tout va bien se passer."_

Quand ils entrèrent en trombe, l'infirmière posa tout de suite la cuillère et le sirop pour la toux qu'elle était en train de donner à un élève de sixième année au nez dégoulinant, entouré d'une montagne de mouchoirs. Elle se hâta vers eux en relevant sa longue robe bleue et en indiquant le lit le plus proche. Pendant un bon moment elle s'activa en gémissant sur les dangers des travaux pratiques, puis, quand elle eut plongé les mains d'Albus dans trois bains différents et les eut enduites d'une espèce de crème qui empestait le rhododendron, elle s'en alla chercher des bandes de gaze et les laissa seuls.

Albus était assis sur le bord du matelas, la tête baissée, les jambes pendantes et tenait ses paumes devant lui comme en offrande. Scorpius, qui s'était tenu à l'écart pour ne pas gêner, vint se percher au bout du lit et lui toucha légèrement l'épaule.

\- Hé, dit-il maladroitement.

Albus ne bougea pas et Scorpius sentit son cœur se serrer. Des larmes roulaient sur les joues du garçon aux cheveux noirs et se perdaient dans le col de sa chemise.

\- Ne pleure pas, tenta de nouveau le garçon blond, d'une voix chevrotante.

\- C'est ma faute, murmura Albus, les yeux toujours rivés au sol. "Tout est de ma faute…"

Scorpius leva un sourcil.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta-t-il. "Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle se sauverait et tomberait dans le chaudron d'Amélia Pond."

\- Miranda Brown, rectifia machinalement Albus. Il renifla, puis leva le menton et l'autre garçon fut saisi par la culpabilité qu'il lut dans les yeux d'un vert soudain si foncé qu'il semblait presque noir. "Pardon."

\- Je ne pige pas, dit platement Scorpius.

Albus secoua la tête. Son visage était pâle, tendu par la douleur et par une intense détresse surgie de nulle part.

\- Je suis d-désolé, bégaya-t-il. "Tu ne devrais pas… j'aurais d-dû… t'étais tout s-seul… c'est p-pas juste…"

Scorpius le fixa pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne commence à comprendre et que ses joues ne s'enflamment.

\- ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, marmonna-t-il.

\- On aurait dû le dire à un prof ou te défendre, insista Albus d'un air fiévreux. "J'avais p-peur… mais toi, quand il fallait, tu m'as aidé… je voudrais bien être aussi courageux que toi… merci… et… j'te demande pardon…"

Quelque chose s'étrangla dans la gorge de Scorpius, un gloussement de rire cassé ou un sanglot, peut-être.

La brume blanche dans son cerveau se déchira comme sous un rayon de lumière chaude et heureuse.

Le monde devint soudain un endroit moins sombre, moins triste, moins solitaire.

Il hoqueta.

Il venait de réaliser que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait _accompli_ quelque chose. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas subi ce qui se passait, il n'avait pas essayé de se cacher, il s'était porté volontaire.

_C'était comme mettre le pied sur une Terre Nouvelle et découvrir qu'elle vous appartenait._

Il adressa un sourire fragile à Albus.

\- Ne pleure pas, répéta-t-il et sa voix s'affermit peu à peu. "Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Ni l'alouette, ni… les _autres_. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas."

Les mots dansaient dans sa tête malgré la migraine qui n'allait pas tarder à éclore, résultat inévitable de cette agitation.

_"Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas."_

_"Je suis content d'être en paire avec toi."_

Albus avait onze ans et demi, le nez rouge, les yeux gonflés et il se tenait bizarrement à cause de ses mains couvertes de cloques, mais Scorpius trouvait qu'il avait l'air d'un héros.

Pas le genre de héros qui monte à l'assaut et tabasse les brutes – _ça c'était plutôt le domaine de Wendy_ – ni le genre de héros qui a les réponses à toutes les questions – _Terrence occupait toute la place dans cette catégorie-là_. Ce n'était pas non plus le style de gars cool et marrant qu'était Craig Finnigan et _sûrement pas_ un détestable m'as-tu vu adulé par ses fans comme James Potter.

Non, Albus était différent. Il était timide et distrait et il y avait un tas de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas ou qui lui faisait peur, mais il vous voyait, _vous_. Dans vos déboires, avec vos défauts, tel que vous étiez. Et il vous trouvait intéressant. Il vous offrait son amitié, même. Il vous montrait que vous étiez capable de prendre votre destin en main – et tout ça sans s'apercevoir que ce qu'il faisait n'avait pas de prix.

 _Oui, faire pleurer Albus était un crime. On n'avait_ pas le droit _de blesser quelqu'un qui ne soupçonnait pas le mal, qui croyait en chacun, qui s'efforçait de faire le bien et s'en voulait quand il n'y arrivait pas._

Scorpius serra les poings, le menton crispé.

Mme Abbot choisit ce moment-là pour revenir et elle fronça les sourcils avec sévérité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? demanda-t-elle. "Vous vous êtes disputés ?"

Ils secouèrent la tête avec un bel ensemble.

\- J'espère, dit l'infirmière en les examinant avec circonspection. "Alors maintenant, toi ( _elle enfonça son doigt dans le torse d'Albus_ ) tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'allonger, et toi ( _elle donna une pichenette sur le front de Scorpius_ ) tu vas retourner rapidement en classe. Ma parole, que vous êtes petits et maigrichons ! On ne donne plus de soupe aux enfants, de nos jours ?"

Scorpius recoiffa sa frange avec une moue et se sauva après la deuxième semonce de l'infirmière.

Il s'était attardé derrière elle pour articuler silencieusement "je vais voir l'alouette, je reviens".

"Merci", avait répondu Albus de la même façon.

Les jours qui suivirent, les mots continuèrent de buller à l'intérieur de lui comme s'il venait juste d'avaler un bon thé chaud en revenant d'une après-midi dans la neige. L'alouette se remettait lentement et le professeur Migden les autorisa à venir la voir aussi souvent qu'ils le souhaitaient. Scorpius ne se lassait pas de marcher à côté des trois autres, un peu en retrait, en les observant rire et bavarder. C'était comme d'avoir des amis.

De temps à autre, Albus se retournait et il disait simplement : "viens", en souriant.

Terrence essayait de convaincre Scorpius d'aller dénoncer ses bourreaux à la directrice, mais il y répugnait. _Était-ce bien nécessaire ?_ Quand il était avec Albus, James ne se risquait pas à se moquer de lui et les septièmes années se tenaient à distance.

Tout allait tellement mieux.

L'hiver fondit sur les collines autour de Poudlard et le printemps commença à émerger en petites pousses vertes et roses.

C'était dur d'étudier dans la salle commune de Gryffondor toujours remplie de vacarme, de boîtes à flemme déballées et de mini-explosions, alors Scorpius se réfugiait dans leur chambre. Souvent, il y trouvait Albus en train de lire sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le chat de Fabius Macmillan sur les genoux comme une grosse bouillotte et son furet enroulé autour du cou.

_Et c'était suffisant._

_Il n'avait pas besoin de plus._

Scorpius s'efforçait de ne pas trop prendre de place, trouvait des excuses qui lui raclaient la gorge comme des arêtes de poisson pour ne pas être _tout le temps_ avec eux, ne s'asseyait pas à la même table – il ne voulait pas qu'ils se lassent de lui. Il ne leur disait pas non plus quand il se faisait encore coincer par les grands et prétendit qu'il était allergique au pollen quand on lui lava le visage aux chenilles urticaires derrière la Serre n°5 et qu'une éruption de boutons rouges en résulta. L'infirmière ne le crut pas mais il s'en tint à sa version des faits. Il ne voulait pas devenir un rapporteur comme Kevin Mordecrat et être mis encore plus à l'écart.

Il avait bien trop peur qu'un jour le rêve s'écroule.

L'alouette reprit son envol le premier jour vraiment chaud et ensoleillé et le professeur Migden dit que c'était un bon présage, que les alouettes représentaient l'éclat d'une aube nouvelle et que leurs battements d'ailes emportaient les vœux les plus chers de l'humanité.

Alors Scorpius pria de toutes ses forces.

_Il avait envie d'être la personne qu'Albus avait vue en lui._

_Il voulait y croire._

_Il ne laisserait pas tomber._

_S'il pouvait trouver le courage de s'approcher un peu plus près...si ce n'était pas se montrer trop arrogant..._

Mais sûrement l'alouette ne pouvait pas emmener avec elle autant de désirs, alors il se résigna à continuer bravement de vivre.

Sur le quai de la gare, le dernier jour de l'année scolaire, quand il eut embrassé sa mère très émue et salué gauchement son père qui l'observait d'un air sévère, Scorpius esquissa un geste pour appeler Albus et le présenter à sa famille. Mais dans le nuage de vapeur, il vit celui-ci courir vers un homme qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait et se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Oh ! C'est Harry Potter ! cria une voix excitée.

Drago Malefoy se raidit et James, qui marchait d'un pas nonchalant en direction de sa famille, se retourna et adressa un clin d'œil sardonique à son souffre-douleur.

 _"À l'année prochaine"_ , articula-t-il silencieusement.

Alors une pierre tomba au fond de l'estomac de Scorpius tandis qu'il contemplait Albus qui disparaissait au bout du quai, blotti sous le bras de son père, sans un regard en arrière.

Et il sut que c'était fini.

Après les vacances, il serait oublié.


	9. La marque de la honte

Mais ce n'était pas vrai.

Dans le train qui l'emmenait à Poudlard pour sa deuxième année, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée et, lorsqu'il leva les yeux de son livre en sursautant, il était déjà envahi. Craig Finnigan mâchouillait la tête d'une chocogrenouille en racontant un match de Quidditch à Samuel Flinch-Fletchley. Terrence Swanson sortait quelque chose de long, gluant et bleu fluo de son nez sous le regard dégoûté de Fabius Macmillan. Wendy Philips s'était débarrassée du ruban de soie qui retenait ses anglaises châtaines et enfilait un pull informe sur sa robe BCBG. Grosdur sautillait dans sa cage en hululant de façon perçante pour narguer le chat enfermé dans son panier… et Albus venait de se laisser tomber sur la banquette pelée après avoir fourré son sac à dos dans le filet.

Le furet Cuillère sortit sa tête sournoise de la poche de son maître et fit cliqueter ses dents pointues en apercevant Scorpius qui lui renvoya une grimace.

\- Salut, dit le cadet Potter avec son habituel sourire lumineux. "On t'a cherché partout. T'as passé de bonnes vacances ?"

Scorpius, qui avait passé les deux mois d'été à écouter ses parents se disputer avec ses grands-parents, se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules.

\- Oh, dit Albus avec compassion.

Il sortit une boulette de papier aluminium de son _autre_ poche et la déplia avec précaution.

\- Tu veux une croquette de poisson ? proposa-t-il, l'air de penser que c'était la solution à tous les problèmes.

Scorpius sentit sa gorge le chatouiller.

\- Non merci, tu devrais plutôt donner ça au chat de Fabius, répondit-il-il très sérieusement.

Mais un rire étouffé venait d'éclore, chaud et réconfortant, dans sa poitrine et il se surprit à apprécier le vacarme joyeux autour d'eux.

_Il n'avait pas été oublié._

Ce ne fut pas facile pour autant. Les cours étaient plus chargés, les professeurs moins indulgents et la météo semblait essayer d'établir un record de morosité : une bruine glacée collait aux fenêtres avec persistance et un épais brouillard s'élevait de la terre dure et froide. Quelques fois, des corbeaux tombaient par la cheminée ou des bestioles essayaient de trouver refuge dans le dortoir et Cuillère leur faisait la chasse en poussant des cris stridents qui réveillaient les garçons au milieu de la nuit.

Au premier trimestre, les persécutions avaient repris. Scorpius avait fait une telle glissade à la mélasse dans le réfectoire qu'il avait été obligé de la raconter sur un ton de plaisanterie dans une lettre à ses parents, de peur que l'information ne leur parvienne par une autre source. Sa mère semblait avoir deviné, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'il était tourmenté à l'école. Il avait tellement peur qu'elle s'angoisse au point de se rendre malade qu'il préférait lui dire la vérité – un peu enrobée – plutôt qu'elle ne se renseigne auprès de la famille d'un Serpentard ou ne mette son père au courant.

Puis, soudain, sans préavis, tout s'était arrêté. Scorpius se sentait un peu coupable d'être soulagé, pensant que peut-être les seniors s'étaient désintéressés de lui pour s'en prendre aux nouveaux venus. Puis il entendit Kevin-Mordecrat-le-rapporteur raconter qu'il avait surpris la directrice en train de passer un savon au corps enseignant dans la salle des professeurs. D'après le gringalet couvert d'acné, la vieille dame était hors d'elle et s'époumonait en agitant les bras : "Soyons vigilants ! Nous ne sommes plus au temps où des élèves pouvaient élever _des arachnides_ dans leurs placards ou préparer _du Polynectar_ dans les toilettes des filles ! Les précieux enfants de cette époque de _paix_ devraient pouvoir étudier dans _le meilleur_ des environnements !"

Scorpius nota mentalement de poser davantage de questions à son père sur _sa_ scolarité. Il n'avait _jamais_ entendu parler d'évènements aussi insensés et se demandait quelle sorte de directeur farfelu avait précédé Minerva McGonagall et avait pu laisser ce genre de choses arriver.

Libéré de la crainte de ses persécuteurs, Scorpius fit de rapides progrès en classe. Il était d'un naturel travailleur et aimait étudier. En _Histoire de la Magie_ , il obtint même de meilleures notes que Terrence : il était l'un des rares à résister quand le reste de la classe succombait à la voix soporifique du professeur Binns. Mais il aurait préféré se couvrir de gloire dans une autre matière ou être aussi cool que les joueurs de Quidditch.

Dès que l'annonce avait été faite que les deuxièmes années pouvaient s'y présenter, Wendy s'était inscrite aux essais pour faire partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor et y avait trainé Albus et Terrence. Swanson avait complètement échoué – _ce n'était pas étonnant, son cerveau de génie semblait être capable de tout sauf de coordonner ses bras et ses jambes_ – mais les deux autres avaient été pris comme poursuiveurs. Scorpius, lui, s'était bien gardé de les imiter : il se débrouillait plutôt pas mal sur un balai, mais James Potter faisait partie de l'équipe et il fallait être fou pour aller risquer sa vie dans les airs avec des balles dangereuses fusant de tous les côtés, quand quelqu'un comme lui pouvait avoir accès à une batte et prétendre qu'il n'avait _pas fait exprès_ de vous assommer…

À Noël, Scorpius retourna au Manoir Malefoy et subit les remarques acerbes de son grand-père avec stoïcisme. Il eut aussi la surprise d'un entretien seul à seul avec son père sur le balcon, loin des invités, et de l'entendre le féliciter pour ses bons résultats en _Histoire de la Magie_. Contrairement à Lucius, Drago Malefoy ne fit aucun commentaire sur le Quidditch, même si son fils l'avait surpris en train de contempler pensivement une vieille photo de l'équipe de Serpentard. Ils firent un voyage à la Forêt de Brocéliande pour le Jour de l'An et Scorpius savoura la promenade sous les arbres recouverts de givre scintillant. Son haleine se condensait comme un petit nuage clair et il tenait la main de sa mère qui marchait en souriant doucement, enveloppée de fourrures blanches et coiffée d'une toque comme une reine. Drago lisait à haute voix les inscriptions magiques qui apparaissaient au détour des chemins pour renseigner les visiteurs et, de temps à autre, il ébouriffait légèrement les cheveux blonds de son fils.

En février, pour son anniversaire, Craig Finnigan organisa une mini-fête dans les dortoirs. Elle se termina abruptement quand le furet, qui avait volé trop de _Dragées de Bertie Crochue_ , se mit à vomir arc-en-ciel dans tous les coins. Terrence, le roi du sortilège _Récurvite_ , nettoya en rigolant pendant qu'Albus s'excusait mille fois. Cuillère fut mis à la diète et se fit discret pendant quelques jours. Scorpius avait tellement mangé de patacitrouilles et de pain d'épice qu'il failli être malade lui aussi. Il trouva que c'était la meilleure fête d'anniversaire à laquelle il avait participé.

Ce n'était plus _suffisant_ de regarder les autres de loin alors, un jour au repas de midi, Scorpius ramassa résolument son assiette et vint s'installer à la même table que ceux qu'il n'osait pas appeler "ses amis". Terrence lui fit un clin d'œil, Wendy lui donna un coup de coude joyeux qui lui coupa le souffle et Albus lui adressa son sourire lumineux. Au bout du banc, Craig Finnigan venait de gober son flan aux girolles et de la fumée orange lui sortait par les oreilles.

Mai et juin filèrent à toute vitesse et les grandes vacances furent à nouveau là. Mais cette fois, sur le quai de la gare, Scorpius ne sentit pas son estomac se nouer douloureusement. Il embrassa sa mère avec fougue, monta dans l'élégant coupé et passa toute la soirée à raconter son année d'un ton enthousiaste sous les yeux stupéfaits de son grand-père, oubliant d'engloutir sa part de charlotte aux groseilles - son dessert préféré, préparé spécialement par Nestor, le plus âgé de leurs elfes de maison. Sa grand-mère tamponnait ses paupières avec un mouchoir en dentelle et lâchait de temps en temps une espèce de petit gloussement attendri. Drago était assis très droit dans son habituel fauteuil Empire près de la cheminée. Il faisait tourner un verre de _Whisky Pur Feu_ entre ses doigts et son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, mais Scorpius lut dans les yeux de sa mère que son père était heureux.

Pendant l'été, il fit une brusque poussée de croissance et passa des heures à admirer sa nouvelle carrure dans la glace de son armoire, en ignorant les commentaires moqueurs de celle-ci. Il se sentit cependant complètement ridicule quand il rejoignit les autres dans leur compartiment du _Poudlard Express,_ le premier septembre. Ils avaient _tous_ grandi, surtout Albus qui dépassait maintenant Terrence, mais il était _toujours_ le plus petit. Wendy lui assura qu'il était celui qui s'en sortait le mieux et qu'au moins il n'était pas aussi dégingandé qu'un épouvantail – mais ce n'était pas particulièrement réconfortant.

Quand le vieux château apparut, découpé comme une ombre chinoise sur le ciel flamboyant d'automne, ils collèrent tous leurs nez sur la vitre, curieusement émus de retrouver leur école. Scorpius se demanda si grandir faisait toujours cet effet-là : un mélange d'excitation et de nostalgie bullait dans son ventre et il lui semblait qu'il allait accomplir de grandes choses.

Bien entendu, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il y eut quelques changements : ils avaient treize ans et enfin l'autorisation de se rendre à Pré-au-lard : c'était un sujet de conversation inépuisable. Les _filles_ aussi étaient devenues plus intéressantes – sauf Wendy, qui n'était pas vraiment considérée comme telle, étant donné la raclée qu'elle pouvait vous mettre si vous vous avisiez de faire un commentaire sur ses formes (inexistantes) ou sur le genre féminin en général.

Ce n'était plus leurs brosses à dents qu'ils comparaient dans la salle de bains et Craig Finnigan avait scotché des posters qui faisaient monter la température d'un cran à côté de ses vieilles affiches de Quidditch. Les elfes les enlevaient régulièrement, mais heureusement il y avait toujours de nouvelles pages lingerie dans le _Sorcière-Hebdo_.

Dans l'ensemble, la routine avait repris : les leçons, des montagnes de devoirs et peu de temps libre pour flâner au bord du lac dans la brise tiède et agréable. De nouveaux Septièmes Années faisaient leurs armes sur Scorpius entre deux cours et James Potter, qui avait une bonne raison d'être frustré, se défoulait sur son souffre-douleur favori chaque fois qu'il le croisait seul dans un couloir.

L'attrapeur de Gryffondor ayant obtenu son diplôme, il y avait eu des essais de Quidditch pour le poste et tout s'était joué entre les frères Potter pendant une heure très tendue. Puis Jeremy Shacklebolt, le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, avait annoncé que James resterait poursuiveur mais que son cadet serait désormais leur attrapeur. Pendant un instant, il avait semblé qu'Albus allait refuser le poste qu'il avait pourtant mis tous ses efforts à gagner, puis il avait lancé un étrange regard sombre à son aîné et avait serré la main qu'on lui tendait.

Cette nuit-là, le ronron familier ne les avait pas bercés et, quand Terrence et Craig avaient fini par s'endormir, Scorpius s'était assis dans son lit, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés, les genoux relevés sous sa couverture. Pendant longtemps il avait contemplé la forme immobile d'Albus dans l'obscurité bleutée, en se demandant s'il allait oser s'approcher et lui parler, essayer de comprendre pourquoi il semblait si malheureux.

Puis il avait dû s'endormir lui-aussi, parce qu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut dans la chambre inondée de soleil au moment où Al lui avait secoué l'épaule en disant qu'ils allaient être en retard pour _Étude des Runes Anciennes_.

En troisième année, ils devaient choisir des options. Scorpius s'était aperçu que Wendy n'avait pas pris les mêmes qu'Albus et que Terrence, lui, s'était délibérément inscrit dans les cours de Wendy : alors, naturellement, il avait coché les cases qui l'enverraient en classe avec Albus.

Quand ils montaient ensemble les marches du long escalier en colimaçon qui les menait en _Étude des Runes Anciennes_ , Scorpius avait toujours l'impression d'être un peu ivre. Une drôle de joie pétillait au fond de son estomac et il riait d'une façon aigüe, comme un stupide lutin de Cornouailles. Personne d'autre n'avait pris cette option à Gryffondor et Rosie Weasley, la seule fille qu'ils connaissaient, s'asseyait avec ses copines bêcheuses de Serdaigle. Alors Scorpius et Albus se retrouvaient souvent à travailler ensemble sur les traductions. La poussière qui s'échappait de leurs énormes dictionnaires syllabaires flottait en grains brillants dans la lumière pâle de l'hiver. Le bruit des pages tournées et des plumes qui grattaient le papier avait quelque chose de paisible, de doux, de parfaitement tranquille et heureux.

En haut de la Tour, ils étaient loin de tout et Scorpius adorait ce sentiment grisant de liberté.

_Comme s'il possédait le monde entier. Comme s'il n'y avait rien à cacher, rien à prétendre, rien d'autre à désirer._

De temps à autre, Albus relevait la tête de son parchemin et lui souriait.

_À lui – juste à lui._

L'automne fit place à l'hiver. Les douze sapins s'installèrent dans la Grande Salle, saupoudrés de neige qui avait un goût de sucre glace. Sur le lac gelé, les clochettes des traineaux tintinnabulaient gaiment en emmenant les professeurs et les élèves à Pré-au-lard. Albus, Scorpius et Terrence firent le plein de bonbons à _Honeydukes_ et faillirent se faire attaquer par le chien enragé qui gardait l'arrière-cour en cherchant un raccourci pour aller rejoindre les autres aux _Trois Balais_. Il se passa un truc étrange, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne put expliquer, et ils s'en tirèrent sans une égratignure à la grande surprise de la propriétaire qui était sortie en hâte en entendant les aboiements féroces et qui avait trouvé son molosse en train de gémir avec affection en se roulant aux pieds d'Albus.

Wendy ramena de la bièraubeurre pour Lily, la petite sœur des Potter qui était en première année et à Gryffondor avec eux, et celle-ci lui offrit un collier de radis qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de leur nouvelle professeur de _Métamorphose_ , Luna Lovegood.

En janvier, aussi mystérieusement que les années précédentes, James et les septièmes années cessèrent de rendre la vie de Scorpius compliquée. Il avait appris à se défendre, mais il fut soulagé de ne plus avoir à surveiller ses arrières dans les couloirs ou à jeter des sorts d'anti-bavures sur ses dissertations de peur qu'elles ne finissent mouillées ou piétinées par des godasses boueuses.

En mars, Cuillère mourut. Le furet avait beau être une teigne, cela fit quand même quelque chose à Scorpius lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne respirait plus et que son corps était recroquevillé, raide et froid, dans le pli du dais où il dormait habituellement.

Albus pleura.

Dans la lueur pâle du matin qui baignait la chambre terriblement silencieuse, il était pieds nus, en pyjama, ses cheveux noirs hérissés de tous les côtés, et serrait le furet contre lui, comme pour le réchauffer.

Scorpius eut l'impression que son cœur allait se briser. Craig Finnigan marmonna que c'était vraiment triste, en regardant par terre. Terrence repêcha une boite à chaussures vide sous son lit et la garnit de coton hydrophile, puis il l'offrit pour servir de cercueil.

Quand ils quittèrent la salle commune de Gryffondor avec Lily et Wendy, ils virent James qui jouait à lancer un souafle contre le plafond _(il n'avait plus touché à un vif d'or depuis que son frère était devenu attrapeur_ ), allongé nonchalamment sur le canapé. Il se redressa et eut un petit rire moqueur en leur demandant s'ils avaient prévu assez de sièges aux funérailles pour tous les rats, lézards et autres bestiaux qui ne manqueraient pas de se montrer "pour soutenir leur Cendrillon dans sa perte".

Scorpius avait ressenti de la crainte, de la haine puis du dégoût à l'égard de James, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il éprouva de la pitié envers lui. L'aîné des Potter avait beau être sportif, cool, populaire et attirant, il n'aurait jamais ce que possédait Albus. On devenait facilement ami avec lui, on le couvrait de compliments et on cherchait son admiration, mais on ne lui donnait aucune vraie loyauté.

Scorpius était certain que si _James_ avait été en train de pleurer, il n'y aurait pas eu cette impression de désolation et de grisaille partout dans la tour de Gryffondor. C'était comme un froid qui s'infiltrait partout, qui… et puis il y eut une bouffée de colère, un vertige violent et cru.

Albus avait levé ses yeux verts et son frère fut celui qui détourna le regard.

Puis le sentiment de tristesse revint avec un frisson dans tous les pores de leurs peaux et ils se remirent en route vers la cabane d'Hagrid, sans comprendre ce qui s'était passé, encore une fois.

Bert Hammersmith, le gardien des clés, creusa un trou près d'un bouleau, puis recula d'un pas et attendit avec compassion, sa grosse pelle-bêche à la main. Le lièvre des Flandres géant se tenait à côté de lui et le vent rebroussait sa fourrure miteuse.

Le professeur Douglas, qui enseignait les runes et qui avait souvent permis au furet de se lover au bout du tableau noir avec une craie en guise de casse-croûte, demanda à Albus s'il voulait que quelqu'un dise quelques mots, mais le garçon secoua la tête, les lèvres serrées farouchement. L'homme se contenta donc de lui presser gentiment l'épaule, puis s'en retourna vers le château en remettant son chapeau melon, son paletot agité par la bourrasque.

Quelques gouttes s'écrasèrent sur le couvercle de la boîte en carton et y firent des auréoles translucides. Lily et Wendy avaient chacune pris une main d'Albus et pleuraient à chaudes larmes.

Rosie Weasley et son petit frère, Hugo, qui avait tellement de taches de rousseur qu'on aurait dit qu'il les avait peintes, mirent des bouquets de fleurs dans la fosse. Scorpius se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient là, puis il se rappela qu'ils étaient cousins avec les Potter.

Terrence finit par se racler la gorge et proposa d'une voix timide que l'on referme la tombe avant que l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle ne revienne de l'entraînement et ne trouble le moment. Albus hocha faiblement le menton. Il était très pâle et tremblait un peu, comme s'il avait froid.

Scorpius quitta sa veste et la lui posa sur les épaules. Il aurait voulu faire tellement plus.

Quand Bert Hammersmith tassa la dernière pelletée de terre, Albus murmura d'une voix tremblante "je voudrais bien que papa soit là" et Lily se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Ce soir-là, il n'y eut pas de ronronnement non plus et Scorpius, qui n'arrivait pas à dormir, vit quelque chose de très étrange. Un par un, des elfes de maison apparurent dans la chambre, aussi discrets que de simples bulles à la surface d'un étang. Ils se rassemblèrent autour du lit d'Albus et se prirent par la main. Leurs grandes oreilles et leurs petits corps osseux se découpaient dans la pénombre et leurs gros yeux dorés brillaient mystérieusement. Puis ils se mirent à chanter, si doucement que Scorpius, caché sous sa couette, crut au début qu'il entendait seulement le sang battre dans ses oreilles.

Au bout d'un moment, ils s'effacèrent – ou peut-être que Scorpius s'endormit finalement, bercé par leur mélopée.

Au matin, il n'y avait aucune trace de leur passage.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelque chose d'inexplicable survenait et ce ne fut pas la dernière non plus. Lors d'un cours de _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_ dans la partie baignade contrôlée du lac, un des strangulots qu'ils étudiaient traversa le filet de protection et attaqua Jane Caradoc qui s'exerçait à le stupéfixer. Albus, qui était en paire avec elle, se précipita sans écouter Mme Curtis qui lui criait de s'éloigner, la voix curieusement déformée par la bulle d'air qui lui permettait de respirer. Quelques secondes plus tard, le strangulot déguerpissait en nageant. Il avait laissé de larges marques rouges et striées sur les bras de la pauvre fille traumatisée, mais il ne l'avait pas tuée.

Albus expliqua à la professeure furieuse qu'il avait _juste_ essayé de le détacher et que la créature s'était aussitôt enfuie.

Les autres se désintéressèrent de la question lorsque la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard fut annoncée, mais Scorpius et Terrence classèrent l'affaire dans un recoin "à ne pas oublier" de leurs têtes.

Wendy se disputa avec Jane Caradoc sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, mais cela passa inaperçu dans la frénésie des entraînements de Quidditch. Gryffondor s'illustra en perdant la Coupe des Quatre Maisons _et_ la Coupe de Quidditch, et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le _Poudlard Express_ en route pour Londres.

Craig Finnigan et ses deux potes mangèrent à peu près leur poids en friandises tout en compulsant un nouveau magasine qu'ils avaient acheté à Pré-au-lard : il s'appelait _Encorbellements_ et ils n'acceptaient d'en montrer le contenu à personne. Terrence somnola presque tout le long du voyage. Il avait un pansement autour de la tête – _sa dernière expérience avait mal tournée_ – et le visage grêlé d'étranges petits boutons qui tenaient de la verrue ou du grain de beauté, sur lesquels il fallait étaler une pâte jaune nauséabonde. Albus joua aux cartes de chocogrenouille avec sa petite sœur jusqu'à ce que celle-ci décrète qu'elle lui avait assez tenu compagnie et qu'elle allait maintenant s'occuper de ses amis. Scorpius leva les yeux de son livre et laissa un sourire amusé glisser sur son visage en la regardant quitter le compartiment. Albus s'appuya contre lui pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

Wendy revint des toilettes et se posa sur la banquette en face d'eux, de nouveau habillée en jeune fille de bonne famille. Elle avait un air renfrogné, mais son expression devint peu à peu envieuse, puis misérable. Mais Scorpius était bien trop concentré pour s'en apercevoir.

Albus s'était endormi contre lui et il ne voulait surtout pas le réveiller en faisant un mouvement brusque.

Puis le train entra en gare de Londres et s'arrêta à grand fracas, les jetant tous les uns sur les autres. Les malles tombèrent des filets, le sifflement de la locomotive leur perça les tympans et les premiers cris de joie des parents retentirent sur le quai.

L'année était terminée.

Pendant les vacances d'été, Scorpius eut quatorze ans et, le soir de son anniversaire, il apprit brutalement la raison pour laquelle des élèves, qui jusque-là ne lui avaient jeté aucun regard, se montraient soudain mauvais quand ils entraient en septième année.

Ce fut un accident.

Il y avait de l'orage, ce soir-là. Le ciel était bas, gonflé de nuages d'un violet sombre veiné de rouge et l'air était horriblement chaud, épais, oppressant. Astoria Malefoy avait déployé une dizaine de sortilèges pour garder une fraîcheur agréable sous la pergola, mais dès qu'on mettait le pied dans le jardin, on dégoulinait de sueur. Les elfes faisaient des va-et-vient avec des plateaux de grillades et de salades, des pichets de citronnade glacée et de champagne dans des seaux perlés. Les femmes étaient vêtues de robes magnifiques, aux épaules nues et aux fins tissus chatoyants, et Scorpius était bien content d'être assez jeune pour porter une chemisette aux manches courtes. Lucius et Drago, eux, étaient sanglés dans des costumes élégants dont les manches étaient boutonnées impeccablement.

Ils portèrent un toast et une montagne de cadeaux richement enrubannés apparut sur une table de fer forgé, tandis que des plateaux de délicates pâtisseries ouvragées circulaient parmi les invités.

Scorpius piocha une mini-charlotte aux groseilles, la fourra dans sa bouche et faillit s'étrangler avec, car à ce moment-là, son père se tourna vers lui en lui demandant de remercier les invités.

Puis le tonnerre explosa au-dessus de la maison et il y eut un éclair éblouissant, suivi d'une dégringolade de verre brisé et de cris d'effrois.

Scorpius avait fermé les yeux instinctivement et quand il les rouvrit, c'était le chaos. Une des grandes fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée avait volé en éclats. Il y avait des bouts de verre partout, crissant sous ses semelles, et des gouttes de sang pailletaient le marbre blanc de la terrasse.

Il leva les yeux et devint livide.

Un énorme morceau s'était enfoncé dans l'avant-bras de son père et une tache sombre s'élargissait sur la manche de sa veste. Drago était blanc comme un linge et ses lèvres pincées avaient perdu toute couleur.

Un autre éclair fusa, immédiatement suivi par un autre coup de tonnerre fracassant, puis la pluie se mit à tomber, forte et serrée.

Drago tituba, jeta un regard autour de lui comme s'il était en transe ou sur le point de s'évanouir, puis il se hâta vers l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Chéri ! cria la voix éperdue d'Astoria et Scorpius tressaillit.

Les gens parlaient tous en même temps, la pluie crépitait avec violence sur le toit de la pergola, sa grand-mère gémissait et Lucius jappait des ordres aux elfes qui couraient de partout pour aider les invités et nettoyer le verre brisé.

Scorpius s'engouffra par la porte vitrée et traversa le salon. Dans le couloir, il n'eut pas besoin de suivre la piste de gouttelettes de sang sur le tapis vert et argent pour savoir que son père était monté à l'étage. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et se précipita vers la salle de bains.

Le tonnerre éclata de nouveau, avec un éclair violet qui l'éblouit et toutes les lumières vacillèrent et s'éteignirent, comme si la magie du manoir n'avait soudain plus aucune force.

Scorpius se cogna le genou contre un meuble et étouffa un juron. Il cligna des yeux, essayant de s'habituer à l'obscurité, puis distingua la porte de la salle de bains.

Il entendit la voix de son père grommeler un sortilège, puis une lueur bleuâtre se répandit dans la pièce, se reflétant en chatoyant sur les carreaux de céramique blanche. Scorpius fit un pas pour entrer en poussant le battant, mais quelque chose l'arrêta.

_Un frémissement glacé le long de sa colonne vertébrale, un frisson qui courait sur sa peau moite de chaleur, comme pour le prévenir…_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, sans faire de bruit.

Drago avait fait apparaître des flammes magiques qui dansaient devant le miroir. Il était appuyé contre le lavabo et respirait lourdement. Il avait quitté sa veste et l'avait laissée tomber sur le carrelage. Il avait les yeux rivés sur son bras gauche dont dépassait un triangle transparent et brillant, et déchirait sa manche de chemise avec précaution. Son poing était fermé et Scorpius pouvait presque discerner le tremblement des muscles sous la peau maculée de sang.

Drago prit une grande inspiration, puis il arracha d'un geste sec et précis le bout de verre planté dans son bras. Il siffla de douleur et se plia en deux, haletant.

Scorpius fit un mouvement pour entrer et l'aider, puis son regard aperçut quelque chose qui le figea.

Il y avait _quelque chose_ sur le bras de son père.

Un horrible tatouage noir en relief qui représentait un serpent enroulé et une tête de mort.

_Un_ _dessin_ _qui ressemblait épouvantablement à celui que ses tourmenteurs avaient gravé sur son bras en première année…_

Drago hoqueta, les ongles enfoncés dans son poignet, et l'infâme inscription ondula comme si elle se nourrissait de sa douleur.

Scorpius ne respirait plus et il ne sentit pas sa mère le frôler quand elle passa à côté de lui. La porte se referma, mais pas complètement. La clenche cliqueta contre le chambranle.

\- Tu aurais dû m'attendre, chuchota la voix d'Astoria avec compassion. "Tu sais que tu ne peux pas te soigner par magie quand la blessure est proche de la marque…"

\- Où est Scorpius ? haleta Drago. "Je ne veux pas qu'il voie… qu'il sache…ma honte…"

Scorpius sentit sa gorge s'étrangler.

Il y avait des sanglots dans la voix de son père.

\- Chuuut… Scorpius est en bas, souffla Astoria. "Ne t'inquiète pas… laisse-moi te soigner."

Le garçon, livide, recula d'un pas.

_Sa mère mentait._

_Elle l'avait forcément vu._

Dans la salle de bains, de l'eau coulait, quelqu'un ouvrait un placard, remuait des objets.

\- Si seulement, crachota son père avec amertume. "Si seulement j'avais été plus fort… si j'avais…"

\- Tu ne pouvais rien contre Lord Voldemort, murmura sa mère.

\- Ne prononce pas _son nom_ !

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant…

\- Harry avait le même âge et _lui_ …

\- Chut, répéta doucement Astoria. "Ça ne sert à rien de te torturer…"

\- Si Scorpius était le fils d'Harry, il n'aurait pas à porter notre honte.

_Oh, comme elle était brisée, cette voix._

_Désespérée, haineuse, épuisée, plaintive._

_La voix d'un adolescent pris au piège…_

Il y eut un froissement de soie et Scorpius devina que sa mère avait dû enlacer son père.

\- Notre fils ira bien. Il ne sait rien de ton passé… il n'aura jamais besoin de le savoir. C'est fini, Drago Malefoy. Tu es libre… depuis longtemps…

La pluie tambourinait derrière les fenêtres et l'orage continuait de gronder, jetant des éclairs comme des coups de couteau dans la nuit.

En bas, sous la pergola éclairée chaleureusement par les bougies des elfes, les invités avaient repris les festivités avec insouciance. Lucius buvait un verre de champagne, adossé à une colonne, et sa main tremblotait comme celle d'un ivrogne. Sa femme lui jetait de brefs coups d'œil tout en saluant gracieusement les personnalités importantes qui avaient daigné venir à l'anniversaire du jeune Malefoy et qui contribueraient peut-être à redorer leur blason souillé.

En haut, dans le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité, Scorpius serrait les poings, la gorge si sèche qu'il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait frottée avec une râpe.

Dans la salle de bains, Astoria enveloppait de gaze la Marque des Mangemorts maculée de sang et Drago pleurait silencieusement.

Ces vacances d'été marquèrent la fin de l'enfance de Scorpius. Il ne parla jamais avec sa mère de ce qu'il avait vu et entendu cette nuit-là et elle n'y fit pas non plus allusion. À la rentrée, il se mit à écrire à son père plusieurs fois par semaine. Il racontait dans ses lettres tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, tout ce qu'il vivait : les gars déjantés de son dortoir, les expériences incroyables de Terrence, les piercings avec lesquels Wendy était revenue, la beauté qu'il y avait dans tout ce qui entourait Albus.

Il pressait dans ses mots son amour pour son père, la paix qui naissait avec le ronronnement chaque soir, la gaité explosive des soirées dans la salle commune, l'excitation des matchs de Quidditch, les tocs de Pique-la-Lune, la douceur de l'automne et l'odeur des livres en _Étude des Runes Anciennes_.

Il était devenu plus fort, il se donnait une nonchalance désabusée et lissait en arrière ses cheveux blonds. Il était plein d'espoir.

Il rêvait que ses lettres soulageaient le fardeau de son père, il souhaitait de tout son cœur pouvoir un jour trouver le courage de se tenir devant lui et de lui dire à quel point il était fier d'être le fils d'un Mangemort qui avait tourné le dos à son maître.

Il s'était risqué à poser des questions à Neville Londubat, leur professeur référent à Gryffondor. Au début, l'homme avait paru sur ses gardes. Puis ses traits s'étaient habillés de tristesse et enfin il n'avait pas dévoilé grand' chose, juste expliqué la Marque et dit à Scorpius qu'il avait bien connu son père.

Scorpius avait essayé d'imaginer l'échalas brun qui leur faisait cours de _Botanique_ et une version plus jeune de Drago en train de rigoler ensemble comme Craig Finnigan et Samuel Flinch-Fletchley, puis il s'était souvenu que son père avait fait sa scolarité à Serpentard à une époque où on ne frayait pas avec les autres maisons.

Il n'avait pas parlé à Albus ni aux autres de ce qu'il avait découvert.

À Noël, il revint au manoir et se montra particulièrement attentif à son grand-père. Lucius, enchanté, passa de longues heures à lui décrire la gloire passée des Malefoy et à ressortir de vieux souvenirs des malles du grenier.

Sa mère et sa grand-mère le taquinèrent au sujet de Wendy : elles savaient certains passages de ses lettres par cœur et étaient persuadées qu'il en était amoureux. Il n'essaya pas de les détromper.

Drago se contenta de l'observer, assis dans son fauteuil au haut dossier, sans rien dire, comme s'il essayait de comprendre le changement qui s'était opéré chez son fils si timide.

De retour à l'école, Scorpius reprit la routine qui lui était si chère. Monter les escaliers en colimaçon jusqu'en _Étude des Runes Anciennes_ , étudier épaule contre épaule avec Albus pendant des heures. Essayer de retrouver ses affaires dans leur dortoir mal rangé et de ne pas être contaminé par les trucs louches qui bourboutaient dans les chaudrons percés de Terrence. Écouter Wendy raconter les entraînements de Quidditch en faisant des moulinets de bras qui manquaient d'éborgner les gens qui se tenaient trop près d'elle. Supporter les gloussements hystériques de Finnigan et Flinch-Fletchley quand ils se plongeaient dans leur magasine favori. Croiser James Potter dans les couloirs de Poudlard et savourer le fait que celui-ci ne s'approchait plus de lui. Toiser calmement les Septièmes Années qui tentaient d'engager des hostilités et s'en aller indemne. Écrire à son père et lui montrer que la vie pouvait être différente.

Et puis, en avril, tout bascula.

Il y eut d'abord l'épouvantard qui trahit toutes les peurs qu'il croyait avoir vaincues. Puis Harry Potter tenta de tuer son fils et enfin Scorpius se retrouva dans la _Galerie des Héros_ , seul avec Albus et le portrait d'un professeur nommé Severus Rogue.

Il avoua son secret.

Et Albus lui révéla le sien.

À partir de ce jour-là, leurs destinées furent liées inextricablement.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Scorpius remua dans son sommeil. Il avait chaud et quelque chose de lourd pesait sur sa poitrine. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe. Les images fugaces de Poudlard firent place à son vieux cauchemar de la guerre dans les Hébrides. Puis il se retrouva soudain dans une grotte aux parois de glace et vit son visage apparaître partout autour de lui, immense et pâle.

\- Tu _sais_ que tu ne pourras jamais... souffla une voix qui faisait peur et qui fascinait à la fois.

Il y eut une explosion de plumes noires, un éclair vert, puis il vit Albus étendu sur le sol et il sut qu'il était mort et que c'était de sa faute.

Quelqu'un toussa et, avec un cri de désespoir, Scorpius se réveilla en sursaut dans le salon de la Tour d'Observation.


	10. Un chaudron bouillonnant

Dire que Terrence n'avait pas été très content en apprenant que Scorpius et Albus avaient passé la nuit sur le canapé dans le salon aurait été un peu _faible_. Il avait littéralement implosé de colère avant d'attraper son meilleur ami par le col de son pull et de le traîner en direction de l'infirmerie.

Günter les avait suivis d'un regard compatissant, puis quand la porte avait claqué derrière eux, il s'était tourné vers le jeune homme blond resté silencieux pendant toute la diatribe du médicomage courroucé. Le chef d'équipe n'avait rien ajouté, mais ses yeux bleus très doux avaient contemplé un moment les pommettes empourprées de Scorpius, la façon dont ses doigts fins se croisaient et décroisaient nerveusement, le pli dur au coin de ses lèvres.

Puis il avait tendu la main, pressé gentiment l'épaule de l'agent du gouvernement et s'en était allé dans un froissement léger de sa robe de sorcier miteuse.

\- Le moment était tendre, mais vous faisiez un cauchemar, observa Poivre de sa drôle de voix pointue.

Scorpius le fusilla du regard.

\- Les paroles qu'on retient trop longtemps finissent par nous étouffer, continua l'elfe en le toisant entre ses paupières mi-closes. "Peut-être que le jeune Malefoy devrait considérer ce que Calcifer lui a dit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Scorpius frissonna.

\- Va-t'en, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Les sourcils touffus de l'elfe se plièrent avec désapprobation. Il noua ses doigts grêles devant sa bouche mince.

\- Sa condition d'Être Libre autorise Poivre à ne pas obéir, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sournois.

Le jeune homme lâcha un petit rire ironique.

\- Si _toi,_ tu es libre, alors moi aussi je devrais pouvoir l'être.

\- On n'est libre que lorsqu'on _choisit_ de laisser ce qui nous retient, dit sentencieusement Poivre.

Il y avait une lueur dorée inquiétante dans ses gros yeux globuleux. Scorpius détourna le regard et quitta la pièce presque comme s'il s'enfuyait, les doigts crispés sur son bras gauche.

_ Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les rêves se transforment en cauchemars quand ils duraient trop longtemps ? _

Quelques étages plus haut, Wendy se posait la même question.

Dans l'infirmerie, Terrence venait de terminer d'examiner Albus. Il enleva son stéthoscope et le jeta dans un plateau argenté, puis attira d'un geste brusque son fauteuil de bureau. La baguette dosa mal le sortilège et le siège lui fonça dans la hanche.

\- Aïe, gémit-il d'un ton exaspéré, en frottant l'emplacement douloureux, avant de s'asseoir.

Albus enfila son pull, puis considéra son meilleur ami d'un air mi-amusé, mi-navré. Sa jambe de pantalon vide était épinglée au-dessus du genou et laissait apparaître le moignon rose vif. Il y avait un trou dans la chaussette de son pied valide qui se balançait au bord du lit en cuir.

\- ça y est, t'es plus en rogne ? demanda-t-il.

Terrence lui lança un regard meurtrier.

\- Ça te fait rire, hein ? Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire de m'occuper de ta petite santé ? _J'aimerais_ pouvoir passer du temps sur les échantillons des Moldus, mais non, faut que tu fasses en sorte de risquer d'aggraver cette damnée fièvre en passant la nuit dans une pièce froide, installé n'importe comment !

\- Je ne suis pas si malade, protesta Albus en ayant le bon goût de baisser les yeux. "Je me sens même mieux qu'hier soir. Dewis…"

\- C'EST QUI LE MEDICOMAGE ICI ? hurla Terrence. "Pour _une fois_ dans ta vie, est-ce que tu pourrais écouter quelqu'un d'autre que ton – ton _cœur_ !? Je me fous de ce que le dragon pense de cette situation ! Tout ce que je vois c'est que tu as une infection et que ça pourrait tourner très mal. On est au bout du monde, je ne sais pas si tu captes ! _Je_ suis responsable de _toi_ , Al ! Il n'y a personne d'autre."

Albus rougit.

\- Ça va s'arranger, assura-t-il maladroitement. "T'es le…"

\- Est-ce que t'as pensé au sang d'encre qu'on s'est fait quand on est venus voir comment tu allais, ce matin ? Personne dans la chambre, les draps même pas défaits – la fenêtre _ouverte_ ! On a cru que tu t'étais retransformé, que t'étais parti, que…

La voix de Terrence s'étrangla et il eut soudain l'air épuisé. Il tira sur l'élastique qui retenait ses longs cheveux blonds en queue de cheval et massa l'arête de son nez.

Albus sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il y avait de profonds cernes derrière les lunettes rondes de son meilleur ami et ses joues semblaient plus creuses qu'à son arrivée en Antarctique, six mois plus tôt.

\- Je suis désolé, Ter, murmura-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça, riposta le jeune guérisseur d'un ton amer. "Tu crois _toujours_ que c'est ta faute quand le monde tourne mal, mais tu ne te rends _jamais_ compte que ce sont les petites choses qui blessent. Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point Wendy souffre ? Ou ce que tu fais à Scorpius ?"

Albus ouvrit des yeux immenses. Il avait pâli.

\- Scorpius ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

\- Oui, _Scorpius_ , soupira Terrence en s'appuyant contre le dossier de son fauteuil et en fermant les yeux un instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Le médicomage rouvrit les paupières et secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler.

Ses cheveux blonds glissèrent sur ses épaules, comme des épis de blé fanés. Son regard se fit dur.

\- Mais je ne te laisserai pas continuer à traiter Wendy de cette façon, continua-t-il d'un ton rauque. "Elle a assez supporté, assez attendu, assez souffert. J'en ai marre de tes pleurnicheries. Si tu ne peux pas choisir entre le dragon et elle, alors…"

Les yeux verts d'Albus devinrent glacés.

\- Alors ?

Terrence passa une main sur son visage las.

\- Alors je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il. "Est-ce qu'on va se battre ? C'est ridicule. C'est toi qu'elle aime, depuis le début. Pourquoi on parle de ça ? Je voulais seulement…"

Il semblait au bord des larmes et l'étrange irritation qui avait saisi Albus fit place à de l'inquiétude.

\- Tu es fatigué, dit-il.

\- Non, marmotta Terrence. "Si… oui… en fait, peu importe. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Je m'énerve tout le temps pour rien. Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de l'Axe…"

Il se leva, fit quelques pas d'un air un peu égaré, puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami avec une grimace d'excuse.

\- Tu devrais être au lit avec une bouillotte et une potion de revigoration. Je suis le dernier des crétins. Tu vas _vraiment_ lui demander, alors ? Tu ne te défileras pas, cette fois ? Al, je…

Il chancela, porta la main à sa nuque.

\- Dans le train, ce jour-là… ça _brûle_ , ce machin… tu sais, si Wendy ne t'avait pas choisi, je… peut-être que ce n'est qu'une sorte d'hallucination collective, en fait, l'ouverture de l'Axe…

Il leva les bras, pirouetta avec un rire saccadé comme un enfant exténué.

\- Un ensemble de phénomènes qui font qu'on croit aux _Souffleurs de Lumière_ et qu'on – elle avait un si joli sourire… et des yeux _tellement_ tristes… c'est _pour ça_ qu'il n'y a pas de trace réelle de ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la Porte !

Albus avait attrapé la prothèse appuyée contre le socle du lit d'examen et l'attachait en hâte, les yeux fixés sur le médicomage qui titubait comme s'il était ivre, la voix pâteuse et les yeux brouillés.

\- Ter. Terrence, écoute-moi. Viens t'asseoir, t'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

\- Tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne m'arrive jamais rien – je ne suis pas le héros, gloussa le jeune homme blond en rattachant n'importe comment ses cheveux. "Elle était si inquiète pour toi qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Si ça avait été moi… Je me demande _comment_ Euphrosine a obtenu ces dessins. Tu crois qu'elle _les_ a vus ? À ton avis, ça fait combien de temps qu'elle habite en Antarctique ?"

Il oscilla sur ses longues jambes maigres. Albus boitilla vers lui et le rattrapa au moment où il tombait en s'entortillant dans sa blouse blanche. La prothèse mal bouclée se défit et ils perdirent l'équilibre, se retrouvèrent sur le sol caoutchouteux et tiède de l'infirmerie.

Albus se redressa avec un grognement, à moitié écrasé par son pote.

\- ça va ?

Terrence n'avait pas essayé de se relever. Il avait une main plaquée sur la nuque et les yeux plissés de douleur.

\- La vache, ça fait mal, souffla-t-il. "Al, si elle dit non, j'aurais le droit de tenter ma chance, hein ? C'est justice… dis… tu crois que Calcifer vient de l'Axe ? Je suis fatigué…"

Il gémit faiblement, puis ne bougea plus.

Avec une grimace de douleur, Albus se pencha pour attraper la prothèse et se contorsionna un peu pour la remettre correctement. Puis il fit doucement glisser le corps inerte de son meilleur ami de ses genoux et alla chercher sa baguette.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Terrence était bordé dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, un sac de glaçons enveloppé d'une serviette sous la nuque, et ronflait doucement, la bouche entrouverte. Les trois personnes à son chevet le contemplaient avec inquiétude.

\- Je pense qu'il manquait cruellement de sommeil, voilà tout, dit Günter.

Son regard grave passa du dormeur à Wendy qui lissait la couverture avec tendresse.

\- Il _délirait_ ! insista Albus.

Ses boucles noires se plaquaient sur son front emperlé de sueur et il portait fréquemment la main à sa poitrine, comme si quelque chose le gênait, coincé dans ses poumons.

\- Peut-être que l'épidémie chez les Moldus…

\- J'en doute fort, coupa Günter.

\- Alors est-ce que c'est l'Axe ? Vous n'aviez jamais dit que nous tomberions malades ! Quelque chose nous affecte. Ces mots, ces brûlures, les sautes d'humeur, les cauchemars, le –

Albus s'interrompit et rougit violemment.

\- Le dragon, compléta le chef d'équipe en soutenant son regard. "Il échappe à votre contrôle."

Wendy lâcha un petit couinement.

\- Il t'a vu l'autre soir, expliqua-t-elle précipitamment, comme si elle craignait que le coup d'œil furieux d'Albus se transforme de nouveau en paroles lapidaires.

\- Quand je suis venu ici, vous avez dit que l'Axe nous ouvrirait un passage vers de nouvelles connaissances, reprit le jeune homme en repoussant au fond de son cerveau le nouveau problème. "Vous avez prétendu que ce serait comme entrer dans un tunnel qui mènerait à un lieu préservé ! Vous n'avez _jamais_ mentionné qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de _vivant_ !"

Le mot flotta dans la pièce, lourd d'anxiété et de reproche.

Günter se mordilla les lèvres en croisant les mains derrière son dos.

\- Je ne le savais pas, dit-il lentement.

\- Trouver cette porte, c'est le _but_ de votre vie ! Comment auriez-vous pu l'ignorer ? gronda Albus, les poings fermés.

\- Calme-toi, Al, murmura Wendy en se levant et en lui effleurant le bras.

\- Vous nous mettez tous en danger ! feula le jeune homme en se dégageant brusquement.

\- Balivernes, lança la voix chevrotante d'Euphrosine depuis la porte. "Günter Von Wartbach n'est pour rien dans ce qui nous arrive."

\- Alors c'est Calcifer ! Il veut nous monter les uns contre les autres, nous embrouiller !

La vieille femme eut un petit reniflement sarcastique.

\- Est-ce que vous ne savez pas que ce qui déborde du chaudron s'y trouvait déjà avant qu'on allume le feu ?

Elle s'avança jusqu'au lit, considéra un moment Terrence avec une expression si douloureuse qu'Albus sentit de nouveau sa colère s'évanouir. Wendy plia un sourcil, intriguée.

\- Est-ce que vous avez _déjà_ vécu ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Günter se racla la gorge, comme s'il voulait éviter à la vieille sorcière de répondre, mais celle-ci se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui sourit.

Un millier de rides creusaient sa peau tannée. Ses cheveux blancs tressés en court toupet derrière la tête, son opulente poitrine, sa robe bleue démodée et ses pantoufles éculées lui donnaient l'air d'une bonne grand-mère. Son dentier crissa, alors qu'elle luttait encore une fois contre ses propres mâchoires pour réussir à parler. Puis elle respira profondément, tendit la main et caressa la joue de Wendy, tandis qu'une larme roulait le long de son nez crochu jusqu'à son menton en galoche.

\- Mon enfant, quand on est jeune, on bouillonne de sentiments. Il faut apprendre à les comprendre, à les dompter – sans quoi on risque de tout perdre.

\- Mais…

\- On n'aime jamais _trop_ , petit cœur de beurre. Mais parfois on aime _mal_.

Dans le silence de l'infirmerie, Günter baissa la tête et étouffa un soupir qui se confondit avec le souffle régulier de Terrence.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Albus à voix basse.

\- Plus tard, vous comprendrez, dit sourdement la sorcière. "Maintenant, laissez le pauvre Terrence se reposer. Il n'en aura plus l'occasion avant longtemps…"

Wendy tressaillit quand la vieille main calleuse se retira.

\- Oui, dit-elle d'une voix absente. "Laissons-le dormir…"

\- Je vais rester un moment avec lui, dit Günter avant qu'Albus ne proteste. "Tout ira bien."

Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie avec Euphrosine et descendirent jusqu'à la salle commune où il n'y avait personne. Scorpius devait être dans son bureau, Poivre à la chaudière, Vivienne dans sa chambre. Christopher était parti tôt à la _Carcasse de la Baleine_ et ils avaient aperçu en passant Matilda qui travaillait dans son laboratoire, émerveillée devant la fleur des neiges.

Euphrosine grommela quelque chose au sujet des Mangeurs d'Ombres et disparut dans les escaliers en colimaçon. Ils allèrent à l'animalerie, donnèrent une poignée de trombones à Koff qui se mit à les grignoter avec entrain, puis remontèrent dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Je vais faire un tour, dit Albus sans vraiment regarder Wendy en face. "Tu m'accompagnes ?"

Elle se mordilla les lèvres pendant quelques instants, puis leva ses yeux gris vers lui.

\- Okay, dit-elle d'un ton sec. "Mais je viens uniquement parce que Terrence t'a interdit de faire ça et que t'auras besoin d'aide si tu t'écroules comme il le prévoit."

\- Je ne vais pas m'écrouler, maugréa Albus. "Je vais bien. Lui, non. Il ferait mieux de s'occuper de sa pomme avant de donner des conseils aux autres."

Il rougit avant la fin de sa phrase. De nouveau, cette étrange colère l'avait secoué, avait infecté ses pensées et ses mots avant qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Wendy se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle mit son manteau, enfila ses moufles, enroula autour de son cou la grosse écharpe en laine rose que lui avait offert Hermione Granger. Albus avait enfoncé son bonnet sur ses cheveux noirs emmêlés. La fourrure de la capuche de son blouson kaki l'entourait d'un halo fauve. Il attrapa deux balais dans le râtelier à côté de la désengeleuse et en tendit un à la jeune fille.

\- On ira plus vite, dit-il.

\- On sera plus vite rentrés, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit mouvement de tête agacé pour se débarrasser d'une de ses courtes mèches châtaines.

Dehors il faisait un temps si beau que la neige éblouissait. Le ciel était très haut, d'un bleu saphir parfaitement pur. La plaine blanche et immense filait sous leurs pieds, vierge de toute trace de pas.

Ils survolèrent la profonde crevasse où ils s'étaient retrouvés piégés l'été précédent, aperçurent un banc de pingouins qui se doraient au soleil cru de l'Antarctique, longèrent la banquise jusqu'à la _Crique du Sarcophage_ en guettant vainement le champignon de vapeur d'une baleine à bosse. Des lions de mer se prélassaient sur les vagues et plongèrent en les voyant piquer vers eux.

Le vent glacial leur piquait le visage et ils ralentirent pour se poser sur la _Crête du Détour_ , une colline en forme de fer à repasser dont le ventre creux scintillait, frangé de stalactites. Wendy sauta souplement sur le sol et s'enfonça à peine. La poudreuse qui recouvrait l'amoncellement de neige durcie n'était pas très profonde, mais douce et délicate comme le sucre d'un gâteau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes trouver par ici ? lança-t-elle en se tournant vers Albus qui mettait pied à terre.

Ils avaient tous les deux la respiration coupée et le visage rouge d'avoir été cinglé par les courants d'air froids.

\- Des réponses, répondit-il évasivement.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche pendant qu'elle tirait une longue-vue de la sienne et s'occupa à assembler un bonhomme de neige. Quand Wendy eut fini d'examiner les alentours, elle trouva à côté d'elle un gros père ventru coiffé du bonnet d'Albus, avec ses gants en guise de mains, une carotte fripée à la place du nez et deux boutons pour lui servir d'yeux.

\- Salut, toi, dit-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire.

Le bonhomme de neige inclina son énorme tête ronde puis s'en alla en bonds maladroits.

\- Hé, reviens ! lui cria Abus. "Ce bonnet est un cadeau de ma grand-mère !"

Il se mit à courir derrière son chef d'œuvre qui descendait tranquillement la pente et Wendy le suivit en pouffant.

Les deux balais restèrent seuls plantés sur la _Crête du Détour_ , comme des drapeaux.

\- Olaf, au pied !

\- _Olaf_ ? Tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux ? C'est un nom naze, il ne va jamais répondre ! Hé, Eugène ! Attends-nous !

\- Olaf !

Ils le rattrapèrent tout en bas, le plaquèrent et lui retirèrent le bonnet. Il leur échappa, se mit à sauter en rond autour d'eux, visiblement contrarié, en agitant ses gants. Wendy finit par lui faire un toupet de glace sur le haut du crâne et il parut suffisamment satisfait pour se caler dans la plaine d'un air de bonhomme respectable.

\- D'où tu avais une carotte ? demanda la jeune fille en se laissant tomber dans la neige à côté d'Albus qui riait de bon cœur. "Tu comptais t'en servir pour attirer les renards à queue de feu ?"

\- Je crois que je l'ai oubliée en vidant les cagettes de bouffe au dernier arrivage. Koff avait fait exploser une caisse, il y avait partout, on a ramassé ça comme on pouvait.

Wendy épousseta son jean, puis renversa la tête en arrière, clignant des yeux à la lumière éclatante de l'Antarctique. Il y avait des cristaux blancs accrochés à ses courts cheveux châtains, son haleine se condensait en un petit nuage clair et le bout de son nez était rouge et brillant.

\- On dirait une pomme d'api, dit Albus.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton nez.

Elle soupira.

\- ça ne marchera pas, avertit-elle.

Albus s'allongea dans la neige, les bras croisés derrière la nuque.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tes manœuvres pour m'attendrir.

Il y eut un moment de silence feutré, pendant lequel une nuée de Trilleurs s'intéressa à Olaf et vint l'environner de centaines d'ailes translucides.

\- Je n'essayais pas de me racheter, dit finalement Albus. "Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû crier sur toi hier soir."

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû, confirma Wendy qui avait sorti sa propre baguette et faisait surgir de la poudreuse une autre figure blanche, tout aussi ronde et maladroite.

\- Je te demande pardon.

Elle gonfla sa joue, puis souffla et laissa retomber sa baguette. Les oiseaux transparents pépiaient en tourbillonnant autour des bonhommes de neige.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir, Al ? murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Il la regarda bien en face.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il.

Wendy mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Ses iris d'un gris soyeux s'embuèrent.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tes yeux sont comme ça, chuchota-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. "Verts et dorés à la fois… c'est comme si tu n'étais pas tout à fait toi…"

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa doucement.

\- ça veut dire que je suis pardonné ? demanda Albus d'un air penaud quand elle se redressa sans écarter le bras qu'il avait passé autour de son cou.

Wendy ne répondit pas, mais elle se coucha aussi dans la neige moelleuse et se blottit contre lui, enfouissant sa joue dans la fourrure chaude de la capuche.

\- Je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi, dit-elle très bas.

\- Moi non plus, répondit Albus.

Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel très bleu semblait infini et les Trilleurs s'évaporaient comme des gouttes de lumière en y montant en flèche.

\- Quand Euphrosine m'a touché la joue, j'ai… vu quelque chose. Des images, floues et rapides. La Citrouille que je répare, la Tour dans le blizzard, un aérostat. Il y avait un homme avec un drôle de costume, très ancien, et une grande salle avec des colonnes en pierre noire… et un chien qui pleurait. Je veux dire, il ne pleurait pas vraiment, pas avec des larmes, mais il hurlait à la mort.

Wendy frissonna.

\- Et puis il y avait une lumière. Très grande et très belle – et une ombre qui était aussi grande qu'elle et sans laquelle elle ne pouvait pas exister…

Albus resserra son bras autour de la jeune fille en la sentant trembler.

\- Et puis j'ai vu… Calcifer. Il… dansait.

Maintenant, elle pleurait et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi.

\- J'ai très peur, balbutia-t-elle en s'agrippant à son manteau. "On n'aurait jamais dû se mettre à la recherche de l'Axe…"

Albus se tourna pour la serrer contre lui.

\- Tout ira bien, promit-il en posant un baiser sur son front.

\- J'aime mieux quand tu dis que tu as peur aussi, souffla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il eut un petit rire.

\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas supposé avouer ça, gloussa-t-il.

Wendy se pelotonna contre lui. Elle avait un peu froid.

\- Demain c'est Noël. De quoi tu vas me parler ? Tu ne peux pas le dire maintenant ?

Albus secoua la tête avec un sourire énigmatique. Elle grogna, puis se redressa, comme traversée par une soudaine pensée, et lui toucha la joue.

\- Tu es brûlant, soupira-t-elle. "Terrence va nous tuer."

La magie était brisée et il s'assit, mécontent.

\- On devrait rentrer, dit Wendy en brossant la neige accrochée à son manteau et au sien, ravalant sa déception.

Il y avait de nouveau des éclats d'or dans les yeux verts d'Albus.

\- Pas avant d'avoir vu ce que je suis venu chercher, dit-il fermement.

Olaf avait remarqué l'autre bonhomme de neige et l'observait furtivement. Il s'en approcha en se dandinant, toujours environné d'une nuée d'oiseaux translucides, en fit le tour prudemment, puis se colla contre lui d'un bond léger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais v… _oh_ , s'exclama Wendy en apercevant le nez pointu d'un renard derrière une motte de neige.

Albus s'accroupit et tendit la main en émettant un doux bruit de gorge.

Le renard blanc pencha la tête de côté. Il avait des yeux dorés ourlés de velours noir, des oreilles fines et soyeuses et un jabot de fourrure immaculée. Il hésita, puis sortit de sa cachette, trottina vers le jeune homme en levant haut sa queue qui brûlait comme une flamme bleue au soleil.

Il flaira les doigts d'Albus, puis les lécha.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il sent ? Il aime la carotte ? s'étonna Wendy qui mourrait d'envie de le caresser mais qui avait peur de se faire mordre.

\- Non, c'est une tranche de bacon.

\- Tu avais _aussi_ ça dans ta poche ?

Albus pouffa.

\- Désolé. Je prévois à l'avance.

\- C'est ce genre de trucs que tu m'as fait manger cet été quand on était coincés dans la crevasse ? Al, mais c'est dégueu !

Il continua de rire tranquillement. Le renard avait reculé en s'aplatissant quand elle avait élevé la voix, mais il s'enhardit de nouveau. Un autre apparut derrière la motte, puis deux renardeaux pataugèrent vers les deux humains en remuant leur arrière-train avec curiosité. Leurs queues ondoyantes brillaient d'un éclat orangé et ils étaient aussi rondouillards et bourrus que des chatons. Ils se culbutaient l'un l'autre dans la neige épaisse en poussant de petits geignements heureux.

Puis un jappement court et impératif retentit dans la plaine et toutes les oreilles se dressèrent. Les renardeaux coururent vers la femelle qui ne s'était pas approchée et elle fit claquer ses dents pour les presser dans la direction de l'appel.

Le renard blanc qui était encore devant Albus gronda sourdement, puis il fit volte-face et s'enfuit en quelques bonds gracieux.

\- Viens ! cria le jeune homme en attrapant la main de Wendy. "On les suit !"

Ils coururent en s'enfonçant dans la neige molle jusqu'aux genoux, contournèrent la _Crête du Détour_ et finirent par s'arrêter, hors d'haleine, en voyant la famille de renards disparaître comme une buée sur l'horizon vaporeux de la plaine blanche.

\- Tu penses qu'ils auraient pu nous mener à l'entrée de l'Axe ? haleta Wendy.

Albus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait les yeux fixés sur quelque chose et la jeune fille finit par suivre son regard.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la neige, devant eux.

Une boîte à bijoux en forme d'œuf, incrustée de rubis, à moitié enfouie dans la poudreuse.

oOoOoOo

Christopher Cadwallader était en train de descendre à la chaudière avec un nouveau sac plein de pierres de lave quand il entendit les voix. Il était trempé et fatigué, mais il en oublia soudain toutes ses misères et se pencha dans la cage d'escalier obscure pour mieux écouter.

\- Maudit sois-tu, Calcifer, disait Euphrosine d'un ton terriblement las. "Si tu ne m'avais pas jeté ce sort, nous aurions pu le trouver la dernière fois. J'aurais pu leur parler des signes. Et maintenant, l'histoire va se répéter."

\- C'est de ta faute, répondit la voix fluette et triste du daemon dans la cheminée. "Si Pendragon ne m'avait pas capturé et si tu avais pu le convaincre, alors ni toi ni moi n'aurions perdu nos cœurs et nous ne serions pas prisonniers de la Tour."


	11. Minuit

Lorsqu'Albus et Wendy rentrèrent à la Base d'Inlandsis, la nuit commençait déjà à s'allonger sur la plaine. Une vapeur éthérée montait de la banquise et la neige craquait sous leurs pas. La Tour se dressait dans l'obscurité comme une cheminée biscornue aux multiples yeux orangés, accueillante et chaleureuse, sous la voûte violacée remplie d'étoiles.

À l'intérieur, il faisait bon et on sentait que la fête était proche.

Les escaliers en colimaçon étaient remplis d'une délicieuse odeur de vin chaud aux épices. À l'aide de leurs baguettes, Euphrosine et Vivienne suspendaient des boules scintillantes et des sucres d'orge au plafond. De la neige magique pailletait l'épais tapis vert forêt et des franges de givre enchanté chatoyaient aux fenêtres et au-dessus des portes d'acajou.

Quelqu'un avait jeté un sort d'amplification au phonographe d'Albus. Les voix entraînantes des _Andrews Sisters_ et le froufrou nostalgique d'une pointe de diamant sur un vieux disque diffusaient une ambiance douillette.

Dans le salon, Günter et Matilda terminaient de faire apparaître des guirlandes de roses de Noël. En guise de sapin, dans un coin, il y avait un énorme tas de chocolats enveloppés dans des papiers colorés et brillants. De grandes chaussettes en laine rouge, ornées de pompons, étaient fourrées de cadeaux et pendues le long des murs entre les tableaux qui bruissaient d'excitation joyeuse.

Le fumet de la dinde aux pruneaux se répandait à l'étage de la cuisine. Poivre s'était coiffé d'une toque plus haute que lui et avait noué un tablier impeccable sur ses hanches maigrichonnes. Debout sur un tabouret, il faisait rissoler de petites pommes de terre rondes et dorées. Il était entouré de saladiers de crème fouettée, de plats de légumes croquants cuits à point et de tartes magnifiques. L'elfe de maison avait fort à faire pour empêcher les occasionnels visiteurs de glisser leurs doigts dans les sauces onctueuses ou sur les gâteaux aux glaçages étincelants.

La table était déjà mise à la salle commune, avec une nappe empesée, des couverts d'argent et de belles assiettes en porcelaine dans lesquelles des angelots faisaient des clins d'œil. Les lustres miroitaient à la lumière des bougies et leurs pendants de verre tintinnabulaient doucement.

Sous le dôme de cristal, Scorpius et Christopher préparaient le matériel pour la transmission de la B.A.T.S. avec leurs familles. Wendy se hâta de les rejoindre et Albus s'en alla en quête de quelqu'un à aider, emmenant avec lui Koff que Cadwallader, à bout de patience, était sur le point de jeter du haut de la terrasse. Le mini-monstre rotait à répétition : il avait englouti plusieurs tournevis et l'un d'entre eux clignotait d'une lueur verte au fond de son bidon.

Tout le monde étant très occupé et ne cessant de lui affirmer qu'il avait une tête affreuse et ferait mieux d'aller se reposer avant le réveillon, Albus se résigna à se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Il frappa légèrement à la porte, puis se faufila à l'intérieur en allumant sa baguette d'un furtif " _Lumos_ ".

Terrence dormait aussi profondément que lorsqu'ils l'avaient quitté ce matin-là. Affalé sur le ventre, les bras pendant du matelas, il ronflait paisiblement, ses cheveux blonds étalés autour de lui comme du foin.

Sur la table de nuit, il y avait ses lunettes, un bol de soupe mal raclé et un verre dans lequel il restait un résidu de poudre bleuâtre. Le médicomage avait dû se réveiller à un moment de la journée et quelqu'un s'était occupé de lui.

Les draps s'étaient entortillés et la couverture était en train de tomber. Albus reborda tout soigneusement, puis il se pencha pour examiner la marque sur la nuque de son meilleur ami. Les lettres cramoisies étaient toujours vives, irritées comme des coupures.

_RENONCER._

_À descendre dans l'Axe ? Calcifer n'avait pas eu l'air de les orienter dans cette direction… A quelque chose ? Oui, mais à quoi exactement ? Et comment ? Ce n'était pas si simple…_

Le jeune homme soupira. Il planta sa baguette éclairée dans un pot avec des ciseaux et des seringues et s'assit sur le fauteuil de bureau à côté du lit. Koff s'installa confortablement sur ses genoux et lâcha un nouveau rôt dégoutant. Au fond de sa gorge, le tournevis continuait à faire un bruit de sonde sous-marine.

Albus sortit de sa poche la boîte à bijoux qu'ils avaient trouvée près de la _Crête du Détour_ et la fit tourner pensivement entre ses doigts. Ils avaient eu beau la réchauffer, la secouer, essayer des sortilèges pour forcer sur le fermoir doré, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à l'ouvrir.

Il joua avec un moment, essayant d'imaginer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, puis ses paupières se firent lourdes et il vida son esprit de toute spéculation. Sa respiration était un peu sifflante, sa poitrine toujours oppressée et la nausée n'allait sans doute pas tarder à revenir. Il s'était habitué à la fièvre, comme il avait dû s'habituer à n'avoir plus qu'une jambe.

 _Ce n'était qu'une question de continuer à agir normalement, il y avait_ toujours _une solution, rien n'était impossible quand on était jeune, courageux, déterminé…_

La boîte à bijoux glissa de ses mains et tomba sur le sol caoutchouteux avec un bruit étouffé. La tête d'Albus roula mollement vers son épaule. Ses cils sombres frissonnaient sur ses pommettes que la fièvre enflammait dans l'obscurité. L'étincelle argentée au bout de sa baguette s'éteignit avec le premier gémissement inconscient.

Dans son sommeil, Albus rêvait.

Il était dans une grande salle sombre au plafond si haut qu'il ne le distinguait pas. Des murs de glace s'élevaient autour de lui, comme d'immenses miroirs entre les colonnes de pierre noire. Il était seul, mais il entendait des voix qui l'appelaient au loin, inquiètes. Il portait un étrange costume – une cape rose démodée, attachée avec une fibule en forme de dragon, des pantalons de soie et des bottines avec des boutons cirés.

Et dans ses mains gantées, il tenait un cœur palpitant, chaud comme un feu-follet.

Il y eut un grondement terrible, comme si la salle – _ou était-ce une grotte ?_ – allait s'écrouler, puis il aperçut l'étrange véhicule en forme de citrouille qui devait les emmener à l'intérieur de l'Axe. Une femme hurlait mais il ne comprit pas le nom qu'elle criait. Ses doigts brûlaient, ses yeux aussi, son corps entier s'évaporait en milliers de particules.

Tout disparut. Il faisait noir, si noir.

Une étoile s'éclaira dans la nuit. _Non, ce n'était pas une étoile_ : c'était un réverbère étrangement familier, environné de flocons. Il vit une jeune fille à genoux sur la banquise, entourée des débris d'une barque. Elle berçait contre elle quelque chose qui brillait d'un éclat rouge incandescent et pleurait comme si son cœur s'était brisé à tout jamais. Elle portait une robe bleue et elle avait les mêmes cheveux châtains que Wendy.

Puis les images incompréhensibles firent place au cauchemar qui le hantait depuis quelques jours. Une flamme gonflait au fond d'un trou et elle avait la forme d'un dragon à la gueule grande ouverte. Il rugissait, mais ce n'était pas un feulement d'attaque ou un mugissement de douleur. Non, il appelait, comme une lionne qui cherche son petit… et soudain le corps d'Albus était trop étroit, trop serré, trop usé et il le déchirait pour s'en échapper dans un tourbillon de plumes d'ébène.

Albus s'éveilla en sursaut, trempé d'une sueur glacée, tremblant sous le coup de la souffrance qui l'avait écartelé.

Il se redressa en haletant, passa une main sur son visage le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Contre sa jambe, il sentit le museau inquiet de Koff et se souvint soudain de la boîte à bijoux. Il tâtonna fébrilement à sa recherche, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas encore été gobée. Il mit la main dessus après quelques secondes. Elle était couverte de bave, mais intacte.

Il s'avachit dans le fauteuil, soulagé mais épuisé. Il sentait la fièvre courir dans ses veines comme de l'acide. La lampe de l'infirmerie s'alluma toute seule, l'éblouissant, et aussitôt son estomac se tordit. Il n'eut que le temps de bredouiller " _Accio_ seau" avant d'être secoué par une violente nausée. Ses oreilles tintaient et il se sentait aussi faible qu'un bébé chat.

\- _Aguamenti_ , dit quelqu'un et on lui tendit un verre d'eau pour qu'il se rince la bouche.

Il l'accepta avec reconnaissance, but avidement, puis leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Terrence qui se grattait le menton en bâillant.

\- Avoue, dit celui-ci d'un ton résigné. "T'as profité de ce que j'étais _out_ pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, hein ?"

\- Je n'ai touché à aucune de tes poudres, marmonna Albus, écœuré par l'arrière-goût de vomi.

\- Je ne commenterai pas sur la nullité de cette blague, dit Terrence qui échangea le verre d'eau vide pour une serviette propre qui sentait bien meilleur que le contenu du seau. "Allez, raconte. C'était quoi ce rêve ? Ne nie pas, je me suis réveillé quand tu marmonnais "ne fais pas ça". Est-ce que Crocmou voulait encore se tirer de la colocation ?"

Un faible sourire effleura les lèvres décolorées d'Albus. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil.

\- Oui… et non. À la fin, dans le cauchemar, c'était ça. Mais j'ai vu d'autres… choses. Wendy aussi les a vues, quand Euphrosine l'a touchée, ce matin. Enfin, je crois. Je n'ai pas vu de chien, moi.

Terrence fronça les sourcils. Il récupéra la serviette et nettoya le seau d'un geste distrait, puis s'assit en tailleur sur le lit en chaussant ses lunettes.

\- Quel chien ? Celui de la prophétie ? Explique depuis le début.

\- Euphrosine était bizarre, quand tu t'es – évanoui. Elle a dit des trucs… je crois que tu as raison. Elle en sait plus que ce qu'elle ne dit… bref, elle a touché la joue de Wendy à un moment et Wendy a eu un genre de vision qui lui a fait peur. Il y avait un homme avec un drôle de costume et je crois que je viens de rêver de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? demanda Terrence d'une voix pressante.

Albus marqua une pause.

\- Je crois qu'il est mort. Il brûlait… enfin, _je_ brûlais… je ne sais pas trop si j'étais dans sa tête ou si c'était un délire à cause de la fièvre…

Il frotta ses yeux pour dissiper le vertige qui faisait soudain chavirer la pièce. La dernière image qu'il avait aperçue avant de s'éveiller en sursaut était toujours imprimée sur sa rétine et, chaque fois qu'il y pensait, la nausée revenait lui soulever le cœur.

_C'était un trois-mâts de neige, façonné par des mains inexpérimentées… seul dans la nuit, baigné par la lueur pâle d'une grosse lune…_

Terrence pencha la tête de côté, soucieux, mais ne fit pas de réflexion. Il attrapa Koff qui courait en rond en essayant d'attraper un trombone pris au piège dans sa fourrure blanche et le coinça sur ses genoux, à distance respectable de ses lunettes.

\- Pourquoi tu fais un bruit de sonar, sac à puces ? marmotta-t-il.

\- Il a avalé le tournevis à impulsions magiques de Wendy, répondit machinalement Albus.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bol de soupe de la table de nuit et il l'indiqua du menton.

\- T'as eu de la visite ?

Terrence eut un étrange sourire.

\- Oui… tu ne devineras jamais… Christopher.

Albus ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, j'sais pas, dit négligemment le jeune guérisseur en grattant entre les petites cornes du mini-monstre qui se mit à frétiller de plaisir. "La veille de Noël, on dit que des miracles arrivent. Les animaux parlent, Cadwallader se met à avoir des sentiments humains…"

Son meilleur ami pouffa de rire.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, alors ? demanda-t-il.

Le visage de Terrence redevint sérieux.

\- Il a fait des rêves, lui-aussi. Un palais de glace, un champ de fleurs qui ressemblaient à des astérolines avec des espèces de papillons dorés, le véhicule de forage en forme de citrouille. C'est très bucolique, mais je suis certain qu'il ne faut pas le négliger. Et puis il a aussi entendu Euphrosine et Calcifer se disputer.

Albus se pencha en avant.

\- Et ?

Terrence mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue et reposa Koff sur le sol.

\- Ce n'était pas très clair. Ils parlaient d'un pacte ou une malédiction… en tout cas, c'était louche. Je t'expliquerai mieux plus tard, quand j'y aurais réfléchi. J'ai tellement dormi que mon cerveau est rempli de varech. Au fait, j'ai dit quelque chose quand j'étais dans les vapes, tout à l'heure ?

Albus leva un sourcil, mais n'insista pas.

\- Non… enfin, t'as blablaté des tas de trucs, mais rien que je ne savais déjà. Tu faisais des théories, aussi. Elles étaient complètement démentes… Ter, tu crois que l'Axe nous envoie des espèces de flashs pour qu'on sache ce qui nous attend ?

Le médicomage frotta le bout de son nez.

\- Je ne crois pas. J'en suis _sûr_. Je pense qu'on ressent aussi des émotions ou qu'on se rappelle de souvenirs des gens qui nous ont précédés. Ça va être un beau micmac si ça continue quand on passera la Porte – si "porte" il y a vraiment – entre ça, les craintes de chacun et la réalité _concrète_ de ce qu'on aura à affronter.

Albus avala sa salive avec difficulté.

\- Alors ça veut dire que ce sera comme pendant la bataille contre l'Anghenfil… murmura-t-il. "Comme quand mon père combattait Voldemort et qu'il ne savait jamais s'il avait des visions de choses en train d'arriver ou s'il était le sujet d'illusions envoyées par l'ennemi."

\- Tu n'es pas ton père, dit Terrence d'un ton sec. "Un jour, va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de te comparer à lui."

Il y eut quelques instants de silence lourd, pendant lesquels Koff s'attaqua comme un roquet aux métatarses du squelette pendu au plafond, puis le médicomage laissa échapper un soupir. Il donna un petit coup amical dans le genou d'Albus.

\- Et puis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans ton cauchemar ?

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts frissonna.

\- Il y avait une fille avec une robe d'autrefois. Elle pleurait.

\- Ce n'était pas un chien, alors.

\- Non, gloussa nerveusement Albus. "Elle ressemblait un peu à Wendy."

Cette fois le silence se fit étouffant. Quelque part dans les étages, la voix de fausset de Günter se mêlait à celle, profonde, de Vera Lynn. Toute la collection de disques léguée par Remus Lupin allait y passer.

Koff gratta à la porte en couinant, puis revint vers eux, la langue pendante.

Albus tressaillit.

\- On a… on a trouvé quelque chose, cet après-midi, dit-il en tendant à Terrence la boîte à bijoux et en repoussant le mini-monstre qui se hissait sur ses courtes pattes pour l'attraper. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

\- Qu'on ne pourra pas toujours éviter cette conversation, grommela son meilleur ami en prenant le petit objet en forme d'œuf. "C'est lourd, dis donc. De l'or ? Et vous l'avez ouvert ?"

\- On n'a pas réussi.

\- Hmm, dit Terrence en fronçant les sourcils. "On dirait…"

Il éloigna distraitement le museau humide de Koff, soupesa la boîte à bijoux une ou deux fois puis finit par relever la tête.

Il y avait une étincelle dans ses yeux bleus et Albus ne la connaissait que trop bien. Elle précédait toujours les mots "on va faire une expérience" et menait invariablement à des problèmes.

\- On va faire une expérience, dit Terrence avec un sourire de goupil.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Le chou-fleur en cuivre qui trônait sur la table au-dessus du phonographe crachotait en diffusant un autre tube des Années Quarante. Il faisait bon dans le salon éclairé chaleureusement par des dizaines de bougies. Les décorations et les verres à pied scintillaient, des gâteaux nappés de chocolat et de givre à la fleur d'oranger circulaient adroitement entre les convives, la neige s'égrenait dans la nuit, derrière la vitre du grand hublot.

Ils avaient tous le ventre bien plein et les joues un peu roses. Accoudé à la bibliothèque, Christopher sirotait une coupe de champagne en flirtant avec Vivienne qui avait l'air somptueuse dans un décolleté bordé d'hermine et un fourreau vermillon audacieusement fendu.

Assis sur le canapé, Günter battait la mesure sur ses genoux, avec un sourire lunaire sur son visage bienveillant. Il était vêtu d'une tenue de soirée démodée avec des fanfreluches sur le col. Un épi gris rebiquait sur sa tête et ses yeux clairs brillaient derrière ses lunettes rondes. Poivre était à côté de lui, perché au sommet d'une pile de coussins, une couronne en papier entre ses oreilles velues, et se bourrait de pudding avec des soupirs extatiques. L'elfe avait enfilé des chaussettes écossaises qui lui montaient jusqu'aux cuisses et s'était sanglé dans un _superbe_ plastron amidonné qui avait la fâcheuse manie de s'enrouler comme un bavoir.

Matilda aussi avait fait des efforts de toilette. Elle avait tiré en arrière ses cheveux pour qu'ils ressemblent moins à des algues victimes d'une marée noire. Résultat, elle avait l'air d'un ananas avec sa robe jaune vif et le ruban vert au sommet de sa tête. Les mains nerveusement jointes sur son verre de bièraubeurre, elle jetait des coups d'œil autour d'elle avec des sourires crispés qu'il fallait interpréter comme l'expression d'une grande félicité.

Terrence avait laissé sa blouse blanche à l'infirmerie, pour une fois. Les manches de sa veste en velours fauve étaient un peu trop courtes pour ses bras maigres et le nœud de papillon dont il s'était affublé complétait son look de génie extraterrestre. Sa tignasse blonde était ramassée en une longue queue de cheval qui caracolait joyeusement dans son dos, tandis qu'il dansait avec Euphrosine qui gloussait tellement qu'elle allait certainement en perdre son dentier.

Les étonnamment petits pieds de la vieille sorcière ne touchaient pas le tapis. Hors d'haleine, elle s'agrippait à son cavalier qui la faisait tournoyer avec enthousiasme, sans se soucier des jupons surannés qu'on apercevait parfois sous une envolée de soie céruléenne. Lorsque le swing endiablé s'arrêta enfin, le visage ridé d'Euphrosine était luisant de sueur, mais ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'une étonnante jeunesse. Elle fit claquer un gros baiser sur la joue du médicomage qui s'était obligeamment penché et se laissa raccompagner vers le buffet en agitant la main pour s'éventer.

Scorpius portait un smoking et ses cheveux pâles lissés en arrière lui donnaient l'air d'un prince à l'expression vaguement ennuyée. Il avait fini par accepter de descendre du dôme pour se joindre à la fête et ne consultait sa montre à gousset _que_ tous les quarts d'heure, guettant le moment où ils devraient tous monter pour la transmission radio de Londres. Pour l'instant, il était occupé à enlever les grains de raisins de sa part de tarte au rhum, armé d'une cuillère qu'il avait métamorphosée en pince à épiler.

Albus posa un autre disque sur le phonographe et enclencha la pointe de diamant. Quelques craquements s'élevèrent, puis la nouvelle chanson commença en cahotant un peu. C'était une voix française, suave et un peu grave, un rythme lent aux accents caressants.

\- _Le Tour de France… à diligence… vaut toutes les fééries…_

Wendy prit le bras que le jeune homme lui tendait galamment et se laissa attirer vers l'espace dégagé au milieu du salon. Un peu rougissante, elle entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

Il ne s'était pas mis en costume, c'était typique. _Terrence_ avait dû lui suggérer les bretelles de velours à la Pinocchio – _au moins, il n'avait pas mis de nœud papillon, c'était déjà ça_. Un jour, il faudrait qu'elle lui dise que _Scorpius_ était la personne à consulter pour ce genre d'occasion. Mais sa chemise blanche faisait ressortir ses boucles sombres et le duvet qui soulignait sa mâchoire et – _oh, il était beau et elle l'aimait même s'il l'exaspérait._

Il sourit. Les perles semées dans les cheveux châtains de Wendy se reflétaient dans son regard d'émeraude.

Ils dansèrent.

Elle s'était contentée d'une simple robe de soie noire, courte et légère, et elle sentait la main chaude d'Albus posée sur l'empiècement de plumetis dans son dos, presque contre sa peau.

Il ne disait rien, mais il la contemplait avec tellement d'amour qu'elle aurait pu suffoquer.

_\- Le suspense… par son absence… nous donnera le tournis…_

Elle pirouetta, portée par la musique mélancolique, revint vers lui gracieusement.

_C'étaient les moments comme celui-ci – ces moments qu'elle aurait voulu graver dans son cœur pour toujours – qui deviendraient si cruels quand il s'éloignerait de nouveau…_

Le bonheur était une chose si facile, si volatile, si stupide. Elle était tellement heureuse – _là, maintenant, tout de suite_ – que sa gorge lui faisait mal.

De temps à autre, le genou de Wendy frôlait la prothèse cachée sous le pantalon sombre du jeune homme. Il était adroit, ne lui marchait jamais sur les pieds et ne se trompait pas dans les pas. Pourtant c'était à _elle_ que l'on avait infligé les leçons de valse.

Peut-être que les autres étaient partis. Tout était si flou, à part lui et sa façon de pencher la tête de côté, comme un chat, comme s'il n'était pas certain qu'elle apprécie le moment autant que lui.

Elle sourit. Elle ne savait pas que les bougies accrochaient des étoiles dans ses yeux gris soyeux. Il la fit tourner de nouveau et elle rit, cristalline, parce qu'elle était un peu étourdie et qu'il était si proche…

_\- Ta nonchalance… ta diligence… nous mènent au paradis._

Le phonographe crissa et s'arrêta. Cette idiote de chanson était déjà terminée. Wendy fit un pas en arrière, sans lâcher la main d'Albus.

Ses joues brûlaient – elle aurait juré qu'elle était de nouveau dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, avec le plateau de sardines et de tartines beurrées posé entre eux.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge et Albus sursauta.

Ils n'étaient plus seuls au monde.

Assis au bord du canapé à côté de Poivre, Terrence avait l'air d'un épouvantail très malheureux. Les sourcils froncés, Scorpius leva les yeux de sa montre à gousset.

\- Il est minuit, annonça-t-il.

\- Joyeux Noël à tous, dit Günter d'une voix émue.

Euphrosine hocha gravement le menton au-dessus de sa tasse de thé et Vivienne se mit à distribuer des embrassades démonstratives. Matilda renversa par mégarde son dessert sur le gilet élégant de Christopher Cadwallader qui ne se fâcha pas, mais commença à raconter une blague débile sur un vampire, une goule et un cracker.

Dans ce bazar, Albus, qui tenait toujours la main de Wendy, se faufila dehors en entraînant la jeune fille. Ils s'enfilèrent dans les escaliers en colimaçon, laissant derrière eux le salon chaleureux rempli de brouhaha et de joyeuses exclamations, et grimpèrent, essoufflés, jusqu'à l'Observatoire.

Il faisait froid sous le dôme de cristal. La neige l'avait presque entièrement recouvert d'un voile feutré. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait le matériel de transmission : un étrange chevalet surmonté d'une flèche en or. Un globe de verre opaque servait de récepteur et il était parcouru de petits éclairs bleutés.

\- Les autres ne vont pas tarder, dit Wendy. "Tu veux me parler ici ?"

Albus avait un drôle d'air, résolu mais inquiet. Il acquiesça et sa voix couina sur une syllabe quand il ouvrit la bouche.

\- Ils ne seront pas là avant vingt minutes. Scorpius n'est pas le seul à avoir une montre, dit-il en lui montrant celle que ses parents lui avaient offert pour ses dix-sept ans.

Wendy sourit et le regarda, intriguée.

\- Alors ? C'était quoi, ce grand mystère ?

Quelque part, au fond de son estomac, un sentiment terrifiant se lova soudain comme un serpent prêt à frapper.

 _Et s'il lui disait que tout était fini ? Qu'il avait bien réfléchi, que ça ne pourrait jamais marcher entre eux – que cette danse était un adieu, qu'il avait_ décidé _qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre avec elle, que le dragon…_

Rage et peur se nouèrent dans son ventre et fusèrent jusqu'à sa gorge avec une telle violence qu'elle hoqueta.

Albus la considéra avec inquiétude.

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Elle secoua la tête.

_Non, elle n'allait pas fondre en larmes. Elle n'allait pas hurler que ce n'était pas à lui de faire ce choix, qu'elle se sentait parfaitement capable de gérer Dewis et Crocmou et autant de personnalités qu'il pouvait s'en inventer, tant qu'il ne lui sortait pas le discours de son père ou une autre profonde connerie sur sa protection passant avant leur amour…_

Albus lui toucha la joue.

\- Wendy ? Ne fais pas tes mâchoires d'alligator. J'ai encore rien dit.

Elle voulut ricaner mais faillit s'étouffer sur un sanglot.

\- Respire, conseilla ce grand idiot.

Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner dans le salon, mais elle releva bravement la tête et se força à avaler une grosse goulée d'air.

Le froid lui picota la gorge.

\- Cool, dit Albus d'une voix qui craquait un peu. "Maintenant je flippe complètement."

Elle fronça un sourcil.

\- Hein ?

\- Günter a dit que les filles devinaient toujours, alors si _ça_ c'était ta réaction retenue quand t'as pigé…

Il eut un petit mouvement d'épaule qu'elle connaissait bien : c'était celui qu'il faisait inconsciemment quand il essayait de paraître détendu mais qu'il paniquait intérieurement.

Elle sourit, même si elle avait envie de pleurer.

\- Je t'écoute, Al, dit-elle.

Il fit un pas de côté, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. La lueur bleuâtre de la neige cristallisée sur le dôme donnait un halo étrange à ses boucles noires emmêlées. Il se mordit les lèvres, inspira profondément, puis releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Wendy Philips, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se figea.

\- Je sais que je suis le dernier des crétins et que je t'ai fait attendre pendant, genre, des milliers d'années. Je sais que je ne peux pas te promettre d'être un mec normal qui ne va pas se transformer en dragon le jour où tu lui diras que tu attends un bébé ou quand on…

Il s'interrompit et rougit si violemment qu'elle pouvait presque le voir dans la pénombre.

\- Je… j'ai pas grand' chose à t'offrir… j'suppose que ta mère va péter un câble, mais on pourrait peut-être la convaincre si tu lui rappelles que mon père est ministre – non ?

Elle ne disait rien, pétrifiée. Il avala sa salive et continua très vite.

\- Il me manque une jambe… je fais des rêves super bizarres et j'attire les animaux comme un appeau de chez _Hamelin_ … je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que Terrence et j'ai pas la class' de Scorpius, mais…

Ses yeux verts brillèrent, fervents et sincères.

\- Mais je _sais_ que je t'aime. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal _exprès_. J'essayerai de ne pas te faire _trop_ pleurer. Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi – même s'il faut que je me batte contre Dewis tous les jours pour garder le gouvernail. Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout ira bien, mais je te jure que je ferai _tout_ pour te protéger.

Il se rapprocha et lui prit la main en hésitant, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne se dégage et ne s'enfuie. Elle ne battit pas d'un cil. Ses doigts étaient gelés et s'il n'avait pas vu que ses lèvres tremblaient, il aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était transformée en statue de glace.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver et j'ai peur, moi aussi, murmura-t-il. "Mais on sera ensemble – _pour de vrai._ Pour _toujours_ , si tu es d'accord."

Elle baissa les yeux. Il avait sorti sa baguette de sa poche et dessinait quelque chose qui se posa dans sa paume. C'était chaud, léger et doux comme une plume.

C'était un anneau de verre tout simple, avec un poisson argenté enroulé autour.

\- Wendy Philips, veux-tu m'épouser ? répéta-t-il timidement. "On mangera des sardines au clair de lune aussi souvent que tu le voudras."


	12. Longue distance

Pendant quelques instants, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit sous le dôme de cristal, à part la respiration brouillée d'Albus et le son assourdi de la chanson qui montait du gramophone dans le salon, un crissement léger de la neige au-dessus de leurs têtes et le tintement discret des étoiles sur la voûte sombre.

Puis, sous les yeux consternés d'Albus, Wendy hoqueta de nouveau. Elle referma sa main sur le fin anneau de verre et se mit à parler très vite, d'une petite voix aigüe, inquiète, précipitée.

\- Je sais que je suis toujours couverte de cambouis et que j’ai mauvais caractère et que je ne suis qu’une fille de moldus et que j’ai pas le droit de réclamer rien, mais c’est pas juste, parce que je t’aime – je t’aime depuis la première fois dans le train, quand tu m’as donné le furet et – c’était pas les yeux de ta grand-mère ou la renommée de ton père ou le cœur du dragon, c’était toi. _Juste toi_. C’était comme si j’avais cherché pendant très longtemps une raison d’être ici et que d’un coup je t’avais retrouvé. Quand tu m’as regardée, jusqu’au fond de mon âme, pour de vrai – _moi tout entière_ – c’était toi. Je savais que c’était toi. C’était comme si j’avais le droit de vivre, d’exister et d’être heureuse – et je me fiche de tout ce que tu t’imagines sur le dragon ou les problèmes qu’on aurait ou tes stupides complexes – je te l’ai dit déjà, James ne te vaut pas, vous êtes complètement différents et tu n’as pas besoin d’essayer de ressembler aussi en actes à ton père – moi je t’aime _comme tu es_ – toi. Juste toi. Albus Severus Potter. Toi avec tes défauts et aussi tout ce qui me donne chaque jour envie de t’aimer encore plus, ton regard franc, cette façon de ne jamais douter de la bonté chez les autres, ton courage et aussi ton ronronnement et même le fait que tu boites, je…

\- Wendy. Wendy, _attends_ , interrompit-il avec un brin de rire dans la gorge. "Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord ? Tu veux bien m’épouser ?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis releva la tête.

\- Oui, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, puis il la souleva dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer et il y eut d’un coup comme des milliers d’étoiles qui explosaient en feu d’artifice partout dans le ciel et des baleines qui chantaient et des arc-en-ciel et des crépitements de salves d’applaudissements, des colombes qui s'envolaient en gerbes et des cloches qui carillonnaient, peut-être même une fusée qui partait en flèche vers le ciel – et soudain un grand silence solennel, comme dans une église à l’aube.

Albus reposa Wendy sur le sol avec précaution. Elle écarta une des mèches châtaines qui lui balayaient le visage et lui sourit timidement. Il lui prit le poignet et elle ouvrit la main. Un reflet de lune effleura le petit anneau de verre et étincela brièvement sur les écailles d’argent du poisson délicatement ouvragé.

Il glissa la bague le long du doigt fin de la jeune fille, puis la regarda intensément.

\- Je t’aime, Wendy Philips, dit-il avec ferveur.

Elle acquiesça, à moitié étranglée par la joie insensée qui irradiait autour d’elle, en elle, partout, comme un cadeau incroyable.

Leurs cheveux étaient parcourus d'un picotement d'étincelles et ils avaient la chair de poule, mais ce n'était pas à cause du froid qui régnait dans l'Observatoire à cette heure de la nuit.

\- Tu vas pleurer ? s'inquiéta Albus.

Wendy réussit à avaler la boule qui lui bloquait la gorge et détacha les yeux de l'anneau tiède comme un baiser sur son doigt.

\- Non, croassa-t-elle. "J'ai assez pleuré. Je ne vais plus pleurer, maintenant."

\- Ah ouf, dit-il avec un soulagement comiquement enfantin. "Parce que les autres ont dit que les femmes pleuraient toujours quand…"

\- Quels _autres_ ? répéta-t-elle d'un ton alarmé. "Par la barbe de Merlin, Albus, _combien_ de personnes savaient que tu allais faire ta demande aujourd'hui ?"

\- Je crois que je ne l'ai pas dit à Matilda et Christopher, avoua-t-il d'un air penaud.

\- Ohmondieu. J'ai besoin d'une tasse de thé. Même _Poivre_ le savait ! Voilà pourquoi Vivienne tenait _tellement_ à ce que je me maquille, soupira la jeune fille, en touchant machinalement le coin de sa paupière où des ombres de nuit se mêlaient à de discrètes paillettes d'argent, mettant en valeur le gris soyeux de ses yeux. " _Oh_. Tu l'as dit à Scorpius, alors ?"

L'inquiétude soudaine dans sa voix fit froncer les sourcils à Albus.

\- Euh, non. Terrence ne voulait pas, pour une raison qu'il a refusé de… il s'interrompit, atterré. "Pourquoi ? Il est amoureux de toi, lui aussi ?"

Wendy secoua la tête.

\- Vive la clairvoyance de Terrence… murmura-t-elle. "Non, il n'est pas… comment ça, _lui aussi_  ? Qui d'autre est amoureux de moi ?"

Albus se troubla et elle comprit qu'il en avait dit plus qu'il n'aurait souhaité et qu'il ne referait pas la même erreur. Elle n’insista pas, se rapprocha de lui.

\- Je ne vais pas pleurer, mais _toi_ , tu ne te transformes pas en dragon ? C'est pourtant un grand moment d'émotion, non ? taquina-t-elle.

Il se mit à rire. Ses yeux verts chatoyaient de bonheur.

\- Non. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, je ne me sens pas en conflit avec Dewis. En fait, je crois qu'il est content pour moi et qu'il ne voudrait absolument pas gâcher ça…

Elle lui posa une main sur le front.

\- C'est vrai, on dirait que ta fièvre a baissé…

Elle était tellement proche de lui que leurs visages se touchaient presque. Il l'entoura de ses bras et elle noua les siens autour du cou du jeune homme, se laissant aller contre lui avec confiance.

\- Quand on avait douze ans, j'étais plus grande que toi, souffla-t-elle, rayonnante.

\- Oui, et tu avais aussi des pansements en travers du nez quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent du temps, pouffa-t-il en posant un baiser au bout du nez en question. "Ça t'allait bien."

\- Et toi, tu étais tout le temps dans tes bouquins, riposta la jeune fille, "alors il n'y avait que sur le terrain de Quidditch que je pouvais espérer me faire remarquer…"

\- Et puis il y a eu le soir des sardines et c’est _moi_ qui me suis fait remarquer, gloussa-t-il.

\- Oui, rit Wendy. "Oui, plutôt. Et ensuite tu m’as emmenée voler près de la lune et je t’ai dit que je t’aimais… _même comme ça_ , peu importe ce qui arriverait…"

Ses doigts jouaient avec les boucles noires sur la nuque d'Albus. Leurs cœurs battaient l'un contre l'autre, blottis comme deux oiseaux dans un nid – un son simple, chaud, rassurant, plein de promesses.

Al ferma les paupières, respira profondément, comme s'il essayait de s'imprégner de ce moment.

Le dôme de cristal était baigné d’une lumière bleutée et la lueur pâle des étoiles déposait un scintillement sur les globes de verre et les instruments dorés à peine visibles dans l’ombre.

\- Quand est-ce qu’on se mariera ? demanda Wendy avec timidité.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

\- Quand on reviendra en Angleterre, l’été prochain ?

Elle acquiesça pensivement.

\- Oui, comme ça on ne pourra pas être séparés quand ils formeront la nouvelle équipe d’Antarctique. Mais Mère va vouloir sortir le grand tralala, m’obliger à porter une robe de _Haute Couture_ et inviter trois mille personnes…

\- Il y aura plein de journalistes à cause de mon père, ajouta Albus avec une grimace d’excuse. "Et ta famille va prendre peur quand la mienne va commencer à faire léviter des bouteilles de champagne…"

Elle lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

\- Moi aussi je préfèrerais qu'on fasse la fête juste entre nous. Mais ça ira. On s’en sortira. On a déjà traversé bien pire. On fera avec eux et ce sera _quand même_ notre moment à nous. Tu verras… ce sera bien… ce sera mieux que bien : ce sera _merveilleux_.

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser légèrement. Leurs haleines condensées se mêlaient, éthérées, dans l’obscurité caressée par les étoiles.

\- On aura des enfants ? demanda Albus doucement.

\- Des tas d'enfants, répondit Wendy d'une voix qui trembla un peu. "Et on les aimera très fort, on le leur dira encore et encore et ils ne se sentiront jamais seuls…"

Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et la contempla d'un air tellement émerveillé qu'elle en eut presque mal au ventre.

\- On aura une maison avec des balcons aux fenêtres comme tu aimes et un plafond magique dans un grenier rempli de livres, chuchota-t-il avec un sourire radieux. "Nos enfants iront attraper des lucioles dans le champ du _Terrier_ pour les mettre dans les prunes dirigeables de notre jardin. Ils feront de la mécanique avec toi et je leur lirai les _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ , le soir avant de s'endormir…"

\- On leur parlera des baleines volantes et des renards à queue de feu, enchaîna-t-elle, le regard brillant. "Barrie les fera galoper sur ses épaules et il leur racontera l'histoire du crocodile qu'il a combattu pendant trois jours. On mangera des gâteaux à six étages pour leurs anniversaires, ils recevront leur lettre de Poudlard et on les emmènera au train le premier septembre…"

Elle serra les lèvres, submergée par l'émotion.

\- On sera heureux, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Et on ne se quittera jamais, répéta-t-il. "Promis ?"

Elle hocha le menton.

\- Promis, répondit-elle, la gorge enrouée.

Albus essuya d'un revers du pouce les larmes qui débordaient sur les joues de Wendy.

\- Tu vois que tu pleures, dit-il gentiment.

\- C'est ta faute, renifla-t-elle.

Alors, pour se faire pardonner, il l'embrassa et, cette fois, leur baiser dura si longtemps qu'ils étaient à bout de souffle et plus qu'embarrassés quand la porte s'ouvrit.

\- J'en déduis que ça n'a pas été un désastre complet, toussota Günter, un éclat malicieux derrière ses lunettes rondes. Il agita sa baguette et l'Observatoire fut inondé de lumière. "Puis-je appeler les autres ? Je dois dire que Scorpius piaffe en haut de l'escalier depuis dix minutes déjà et qu'il ne comprend pas _pourquoi_ cette serrure est grippée alors qu'elle marchait parfaitement bien il y a une heure."

\- Hum, dit Albus, les joues si empourprées qu'elles donnaient une teinte aubergine à ses cheveux noirs. "Oui, b-bien sûr. Ils peuvent venir."

Wendy fut secouée par un gloussement nerveux et se cacha derrière lui, essayant de refroidir son propre visage en le collant contre la vitre glacée du dôme.

Scorpius leur jeta un drôle de regard aigu quand il précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce, puis il s'affaira autour des appareils de transmission pendant que Günter lançait des sorts de chaleur et faisait apparaître de confortables fauteuils de chintz et de petites tables à thé. Poivre se matérialisa avec un _pop_ , ployant sous le poids d'un énorme plateau garni de _mince-pies_ fumantes, et l'Observatoire se remplit d'une délicieuse odeur de pâte croustillante et de fruits rouges nappés de crème fouettée. Matilda et Christopher n'eurent qu'un coup d'œil distrait pour les deux jeunes gens. Vivienne, en revanche, leur adressa une série de battements de cils entendus qui leur fit de nouveau piquer un fard. Euphrosine se contenta d'aller s'asseoir après avoir posé sur le couple ses yeux très doux mais remplis d'une étrange tristesse.

Quant à Terrence, il dévisagea Albus dès qu'il entra, examina la face couleur pivoine que Wendy s'efforçait de dissimuler derrière un coussin puis, droit comme un i, le visage hermétique, alla s'installer dans le coin le plus sombre et le plus à l'écart.

Scorpius tripota un tas de boutons sur une console qu'il avait sortie d'une mallette avec les mots _top secret_ sur le couvercle. Il agita sa baguette pour faire tourner l'antenne dorée sur le chevalet et retint sa respiration avec les autres.

D'abord il n'y eut rien d'autre qu'un grésillement diffus, puis le gros globe de verre posé au milieu du cercle de fauteuils commença à se remplir d'une espèce de brouillard blanc et ils perçurent le gai tintinnabulement de grelots, la mélodie de _Jingle Bells_ et une grosse voix d'homme qui faisait "ho ho ho".

\- Zut, grommela Scorpius en fronçant ses fins sourcils noirs. "J'ai réglé trop loin. On capte le Pôle Nord."

Quelqu'un pouffa de rire.

Puis le crachotement de la radio fit place à une voix claire qui disait "allô ? Allô ? C'est dans ce truc-là que je parle ?" et Matilda fondit en larmes.

Ce fut une affaire pleine d'émotions. C'était comme un miracle d'entendre les voix de leurs familles si proches, de pouvoir échanger des nouvelles, s'écrier "joyeux noël" et rire ensemble, à des milliers et des milliers de kilomètres les uns des autres.

La B.A.T.S n'avait autorisé à participer qu'un maximum de deux personnes par membre d'équipe, il avait donc fallu faire des choix.

Il y eut d'abord la grande sœur de Matilda, qui l'abreuva de conseils débités sur un ton d'affectueuse autorité et qui lui assura que leur mère se portait bien mieux et qu'elle pourrait sûrement se rendre sur l'embarcadère pour accueillir sa fille en juillet prochain. La jeune botaniste réussit à émettre quelques borborygmes au milieu de ce flot de paroles, hochant la tête comme un caneton culbuto frénétique à chaque mention d'un voisin, un cousin, un ancien professeur qui avait demandé de lui transmettre ses encouragements : Matilda Musaraigne était apparemment adorée dans son vieux quartier de Liverpool.

Puis les Swanson succédèrent à la jeune femme décidée. Ils s'enquirent du voyage de leur fils, se plaignirent de n'avoir pas encore reçu de lettre, s'inquiétèrent de savoir s'il dormait et mangeait à des heures convenables : un concert de raclements de gorge s'éleva autour du médicomage jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue qu'il pouvait faire mieux dans ce domaine. La mère de Terrence sembla déceler quelque chose d'inhabituellement déprimé dans sa voix et voulut poser des questions, mais ils durent céder leur place et le jeune homme alla se rasseoir dans son coin de l'Observatoire sous le regard navré d'Albus.

Les parents de Scorpius se montrèrent tout à fait dignes, conscients d'être en présence – d'un côté du monde comme de l'autre – des patrons de leur fils. Drago l'interrogea sur son travail, lui transmit quelques nouvelles de personnalités du monde sorcier et lui recommanda de continuer à s'appliquer à servir son pays, ce à quoi Scorpius répondit gravement qu'il n'y faillirait pas. Astoria, elle, glissa quelques douces paroles d'encouragement et parut entendre bien au-delà des simples mots "merci, Mère" qui conclurent la conversation.

Ensuite, il y eut un moment de flottement que le technicien de Londres mit sur le compte de pirates des ondes – "la peste les emporte !" – puis une espèce de hurlement guttural résonna et Vivienne Drake se pencha vers le globe en roucoulant "mon loulou, c'est toi ?" et en se recoiffant fébrilement comme si on pouvait la voir. Les autres contemplèrent la scène avec ébahissement et les paris reprirent quant à l'identité du fameux Capitaine Nero à qui l'astronome lança un "chéri doudou, soyez prudent et ne laissez pas les enfants vous larder d'un coup de sabre tant que vous ne _l'_ avez pas trouvé !" avant que la B.A.T.S ne reprenne le contrôle de la transmission.

Les deux frères aînés de Christopher Cadwallader furent les suivants et ils laissèrent une pénible impression. Leurs petites moqueries n'avaient rien d'amical et ils lui annoncèrent sans prendre de gants que leur père avait fait une chute grave en volant sur un balai lors des _Retrouvailles des Joueurs de Quidditch de Poufsouffle_ et qu'il était hospitalisé à Sainte-Mangouste "pour six mois, bon débarras. Le vieux commençait à perdre la boule."

Sur ce, l'agent gouvernemental qui coordonnait les familles de l'autre côté toussota d'un ton extrêmement gêné et annonça à Günter Von Wartbach que son propre fils avait refusé de participer à la transmission en "hum, hum, disant qu'il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait communiquer avec un, hum, hum, mort."

Puis le visage d'Albus s'éclaira en entendant la voix de sa tante Hermione, mais ce fut Wendy qu'on appela près du globe récepteur. Le majordome Barrie était là, lui aussi, et tous deux prodiguèrent force recommandations et félicitations. Hermione s'informa des conditions de travail de l'elfe de maison et Poivre bondit sur son siège, son crâne chauve violacé jusqu'au bout des oreilles et parut sur le point de faire exploser tout le matériel. "C'est elle, c'est cette… cette _sorcière_ ", vitupéra-t-il en crachotant comme s'il s'étranglait avec les poils bourrus de ses narines. Günter, qui avait du mal à s'empêcher de rire, finit par lui intimer l'ordre d'aller se calmer dans la cuisine et la directrice du _Département de Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magiques_ se lamenta sur cet abus de pouvoir, pendant que Barrie expliquait à Wendy que les jumeaux s'en sortaient plutôt bien dans leur pensionnat moldu et avaient enfin réussi à se remettre de leur déception de n'avoir pas reçu de lettres de Poudlard.

Wendy lança un coup d'œil à Albus qui fit un mouvement pour se rapprocher d'elle, mais le temps qui lui était imparti toucha à sa fin et elle dût céder la place à Euphrosine qui semblait extrêmement surprise que quelqu'un soit venu pour elle.

C'était une voix chevrotante, celle d'une femme probablement encore plus âgée que la sorcière et sans doute sourde, vu comme l'agent gouvernemental dût s'époumoner pour lui expliquer comment parler dans le cornet d'or.

\- Ne crois pas que ça va marcher, vieille folle ! brailla-t-elle. "Rien n'a changé depuis soixante-dix ans ! Espèce d'oiseau de malheur, si tu crois que cette fois tu parviendras à tes fins, tu te _trompes_ !"

\- Mme Kettle, je vous en prie, c'est Noël ! protesta l'homme à l'autre bout du monde, d'un ton désespéré. "Vous aviez dit que vous vouliez transmettre de bons vœux à une ancienne amie !"

\- Elle va tous les envoyer au casse-pipe ! s'égosilla la harpie.

\- Ne dis pas de sottises, répliqua Euphrosine sèchement. Elle était devenue extrêmement pâle et ses mains noueuses tremblaient sur un pli de sa robe bleue. "Tu n'étais qu'une gamine, à l'époque. Tu ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qui était en jeu."

\- Vieux débris centenaire, si tu crois qu'il t'attend dans un cercueil de verre, tu…

Le reste de la phrase fut étouffé rapidement et ils comprirent que la salle de transmission avait été évacuée en urgence. Il y eut un long silence troublé, puis Günter se leva et vint vers Euphrosine. Il l'aida à se lever et la raccompagna jusqu'à son fauteuil. Matilda se dépêcha de servir une tasse de thé et la tendit à la sorcière en éclaboussant le sol de marbre noir et l'accoudoir rembourré recouvert d'un napperon en dentelle.

\- Personne ne doutera de vous, dit le chef d'équipe d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Les autres hochèrent gravement la tête.

\- Vous êtes très gentils, soupira Euphrosine, les larmes aux yeux. "Mais c'est trop tard. Je n'aurais jamais dû…"

De nouveau, ses mâchoires se soudèrent comme pour l'empêcher de parler ou comme sous l'effet d'une attaque.

Terrence s'était approché et examinait la vieille femme avec inquiétude. Il lui fit respirer un flacon de sels et versa une goutte de potion dans son thé avant d'insister pour qu'elle le boive.

\- Cette personne. C'était _Rina_ Kettle, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Albus d'une étrange voix lente. "La magizoologiste qui a fait partie de la dernière équipe à avoir aperçu les Souffleurs de Lumière..."

Mais avant que le médicomage ne puisse répliquer qu'il voulait qu'on laisse sa patiente tranquille, le transmetteur grésilla de nouveau.

\- Allô ? Quelle merveille, cette technologie, dit une voix d'homme admirative. "Les transistors de _l'Ordre du Phoenix_ ne portaient pas aussi loin, pendant la guerre. Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ?"

\- Je suppose que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, Arthur, répondit le ministre de la magie d'un ton léger. "Allô, Al ? Tu es là, mon grand ?"

\- Oui papa, répondit Albus avec un temps de retard, en allant s'asseoir près du récepteur dans lequel les volutes de brume blanche étaient parcourues de petites étincelles vertes. "Tu vas bien ? Tu ne travailles pas trop ?"

\- Je m'en sors, répondit Harry Potter en riant. "Mais c'est de toi dont il s'agit, mon garçon. Comment ça se passe, là-bas ? Tu as pu faire ta grande demande ? Qu'est-ce que Wendy a dit ?"

\- Elle a dit oui, bredouilla Albus d'un air magnifique et ridicule.

Vivienne se mit à applaudir, Günter ne put retenir un grognement de rire et même les joues d'Euphrosine se teintèrent d'un peu de rose, tandis qu'elle souriait à Wendy qui était devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate sous les regards conjugués – et stupéfaits – de Christopher et Matilda.

Scorpius avait laissé échapper une exclamation de stupeur et s'efforçait de calmer son trouble en bidouillant la console. Terrence lui lança un regard affligé, puis traversa la pièce pour aller chercher une couverture sur le divan et lui pressa brièvement l'épaule en passant.

\- Oh, oh, un nouveau mariage dans la famille ! s'exclama Arthur. "Bravo ! Nous n'avons rien dit, hein ! Molly et Ginny sont toujours à se lamenter qu'on n'en aura pas avant des années parce que tu es trop timide et que James est un vaurien sans cœur, mais voilà qui va tout changer ! Où est cette charmante jeune fille ? Qu'on l'accueille convenablement !"

Albus se tourna et tendit la main à Wendy qui vint se glisser à côté de lui et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

\- Je suis là, Grand-papa Weasley, M. Potter, annonça-t-elle.

\- Bonjour Wendy, dit Harry avec chaleur. "Tous mes vœux de bonheur et bienvenue dans le clan. Ma femme et Lily sont à une réception, mais elles seront enchantées de cette nouvelle. Elles t'adorent déjà."

\- Molly va en faire un de ces bonds ! gloussa Arthur. "Nous l'avons laissée à roupiller au _Terrier_ , au coin du feu : elle n'a jamais été du style à veiller tard. Elle va être dans tous ses états et commencer immédiatement une liste de choses à faire !"

\- Hum, interrompit Albus avec un coup d'œil vaguement inquiet en direction de Wendy. "Peut-être que Grand-maman pourrait partager son planning parfait avec Mme Philips… je suis sûr qu'elle voudra s'impliquer…"

\- Ne panique pas, Al, promit Harry en riant de cette façon profonde qui rappelait parfois à Wendy la voix du dragon qu'elle avait entendue l'année de ses quatorze ans.

\- Oh, M. Potter, intervint-elle. "Est-ce que Barrie et Hermione sont toujours là ? J'aurais voulu le leur dire moi-même, mais on n'a pas eu le temps…"

\- Ils sont dans la pièce à côté, dit le ministre de la magie. "Je le leur annoncerai. Al, on nous fait signe que ça va bientôt couper. Prends soin de toi, mon garçon. Sois prudent. N'essaie pas de porter le poids du monde entier sur tes épaules. Écoute ce que disent tes aînés, fie-toi au bon sens de Terrence."

\- Tout le monde t'aime très fort à la maison et on a hâte que tu reviennes, cria joyeusement Arthur. "Dis à Wendy qu'il y a un tas de trucs à bricoler dans la remise !"

\- Elle t'entend, Grand-papa, pouffa Albus. "Je vous aime aussi. Embrassez maman pour moi. Dites-lui que je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'elle m'a dit avant de partir !"

\- J'espère bien ! lança encore son père avec un humour teinté de sévérité, puis le transmetteur se mit à grésiller et la fumée dans le globe de verre disparut dans une étincelle.

Günter se leva et brossa sa robe de sorcier.

\- C'est fini, dit-il d'un ton un peu plus solennel qu'il ne l'avait voulu. "J'espère que…"

Son regard glissa sur Euphrosine et Christopher et il ravala en soupirant les mots qu'il avait préparés pour conclure cette expérience qui aurait dû être un cadeau pour _tous_.

\- J'espère que vous passerez une bonne nuit, dit-il finalement. "On se retrouve demain matin. Bien entendu, je ne peux pas nous accorder une véritable journée de congé pour Noël quand nous sommes si proches de l'ouverture de l'Axe, mais nous prendrons le temps d'échanger des chaussettes avant de nous replonger dans nos travaux respectifs."

Scorpius marmonna qu'il allait rester en haut pour ranger le matériel et Terrence prit résolument Euphrosine par le bras pour la raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre et s'assurer qu'elle avait retrouvé un rythme cardiaque normal avant de la laisser pour la nuit.

 Albus et Wendy descendirent "nettoyer le salon" et personne ne sembla trouver nécessaire de leur proposer de l'aide.

Si Poivre avait retrouvé son calme, il devait être dans la chaudière ou en train de récurer la cuisine. Matilda, qui dormait debout, s'en alla vers sa chambre d'un pas somnambule, suivie à son insu  par le mini-monstre Koff.

Quant à Christopher, il offrit à Vivienne d'aller faire une promenade au clair de lune et elle accepta.

\- Alors comme ça, vous avez des enfants ? demanda-t-il dans le sas, en lui présentant son manteau de fourrure pour qu'elle l'enfile.

\- Oh, grands dieux, non. Ce sont ses marins que mon mari appelle comme ça.

\- Et le capitaine Nero, c'est quel genre d'homme, alors ? Il n'aurait pas des origines un peu loup-garou – sans vouloir vous offenser ?

Vivienne gloussa de rire et lui donna un petit coup de son porte-cigarette en nacre sur le crâne.

\- Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis une telle idée dans la tête ?

\- Je ne sais pas, grommela Cadwallader en frottant l'emplacement douloureux. "Le hurlement qu'il a poussé, par exemple ?"

\- Ce n'était que l'expression béate d'un homme qui reconnait une belle fille quand il en voit une, enfin ! protesta la jeune femme en rejetant en arrière son opulente chevelure rousse. "Allons, un peu d'air frais nous fera du bien. Vous fumez, Christopher ?"

Ils sortirent et leurs voix se perdirent dans l'immensité feutrée de la plaine drapée de nuit.

Günter, qui les avait observés depuis l'escalier en colimaçon, eut un sourire attendri.

Il était très fier de la manière dont les membres de son équipe prenaient soin les uns des autres et il savait que Vivienne saurait remonter le moral du géologue.

Tout en bas de la Tour, Calcifer s'était enroulé comme un chat autour d'une bûche d'onyx. De petites flammèches se rebroussaient sur son dos pendant qu'il dormait en ronronnant, sous le regard d'adoration du vieil elfe assis en tailleur sur le sol.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Le lendemain, ils étaient tous de nouveau rassemblés dans le salon baigné par la lumière du matin et découvraient joyeusement le contenu des chaussettes bourrées à craquer.

Chacun avait rivalisé d'originalité et sans cesse quelqu'un traversait la pièce en s'exclamant pour aller embrasser quelqu'un d'autre – ou lui donner une vigoureuse tape dans le dos. Il y avait des papiers brillants partout et l'air embaumait le chocolat chaud, les oranges et la cannelle.

Scorpius avait de profonds cernes sous les yeux, qu'il essayait de dissimuler en souriant chaque fois qu'il entendait son nom. Albus et Wendy étaient assis dos à dos sur le tapis. Vivienne portait un audacieux déshabillé rouge bordé d'hermine. Matilda était en chemise de nuit et avait oublié d'enlever son bonnet. Terrence était nonchalamment alangui sur le canapé : il n'avait pas particulièrement bien dormi non plus.

Des hirondelles argentées voletaient dans la pièce – des gerbes de sortilèges farceurs aussi. Une grosse théière essayait de se frayer un passage sous les tortillons qui pendaient du lustre, accompagnées de son habituelle ribambelle de tasses un peu ébréchées par ce chaos. Koff fourrageait sous le sapin en chocolats, à la recherche d'autres trésors à gober.

Günter venait de se coiffer d'un chapeau-qui-rend-invisible en provenance directe de _Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_ , lorsqu'Euphrosine poussa soudain un cri de surprise étranglé.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? sursauta le vieil homme en agrippant les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

Le chapeau tomba derrière lui et Koff, qui se carapatait avec un butin de papillotes, disparut dessous.

\- C'est… c'est…

Les mains tremblantes, la sorcière souleva ce qu'elle venait de trouver dans sa chaussette.

_Un gros œuf d'or incrusté de rubis._

Elle se mit à suffoquer et Terrence fut en un instant à ses côtés. Il lui prit le pouls et l'aida à calmer sa respiration. Puis, quand elle fut un peu remise et que l'inquiétude des autres qui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux diminua, il s'agenouilla devant elle.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en lui prenant les mains. "C'est ma faute. Je ne pensais pas que cela vous ferait un tel effet. Je pensais bien que vous aviez déjà vu cette boîte à bijoux, mais…"

Euphrosine secoua furieusement la tête. Elle déglutit péniblement, accepta le verre d'eau que Vivienne  lui tendait et le but avidement, puis se redressa.

\- Ce n'est pas une boîte à bijoux, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. "C'est une boîte à _musique_."

Elle repoussa les mains de Terrence, prit l'œuf d'or et le caressa doucement, presque tendrement. Relevant la tête, elle regarda tour à tour chacun des membres de l'équipe, puis soupira.

\- C'est mon fiancé qui me l'a offerte pour Noël, l'année de mes vingt-et-un ans. Il y a très… très, très longtemps. Il s'appelait Jen Pendragon."

Elle posa ses yeux bleus très tristes sur Terrence.

\- Il te ressemblait énormément, tu sais. Il adorait découvrir de nouvelles choses, il n'était jamais fatigué d'apprendre, de comprendre, et c'est ce qui…

Elle ferma les paupières comme pour retenir l'image d'un souvenir ou une larme, et se tut pendant un long moment. Ils crurent qu'elle s'était endormie et Wendy se pencha pour lui toucher le l'épaule.

\- Euphrosine ?

Elle tressaillit et rouvrit les yeux, jeta un regard égaré autour d'elle. Jamais elle n'avait paru aussi âgée, aussi fragile.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Ah, petite, c'est toi… qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

\- Vous nous parliez de votre fiancé, dit Terrence en la fixant avec intensité. "Vous disiez qu'il était passionné de recherches. Je suppose qu'il s'est intéressé à l'Axe. Qu'est-il arrivé ?"

\- Il est mort, dit Euphrosine simplement. "Il a…"

À ce moment-là, la Tour trembla sur son socle dans un nuage de neige poudreuse et Poivre transplana dans le salon avec un craquement sonore. Il se planta devant la vieille femme sur ses petites jambes torves. Il y avait un reflet de braise dans ses yeux jaunes globuleux.

\- Vous n'avez _pas le droit_ de parler de cela, gronda-t-il.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Euphrosine d'une voix infiniment triste.

Elle tira de son col de dentelle une longue chaînette dorée au bout de laquelle il y avait une minuscule clé.

\- C'était une boîte à musique qu'il avait faite faire par les Korrigans, expliqua-t-elle en faisant glisser la clé dans la serrure presque invisible, dissimulée dans les plis d'un pétale de rose. "Elle apportait bonheur et prospérité au couple qui dansait en l'écoutant."

Le couvercle bombé cliqueta imperceptiblement et s'ouvrit. Lentement, les premières notes mélancoliques résonnèrent dans la pièce. C'était comme la chanson d'une rivière ou le crépitement d'un feu dans la cheminée.

_Très doux, très heureux, très ancien._

Il y avait un miroir à l'intérieur de l'œuf et un socle d'or sur lequel valsaient deux délicates figures de porcelaine.

_Une femme aux cheveux châtains vêtue d'une robe bleue et un jeune homme habillé d'une cape rose fermée par une fibule en forme de dragon et chaussé de bottines à boutons._

Wendy et Albus échangèrent un regard et un long frisson se coula le long de leurs dos.

 

 


	13. Puis les étoiles tombèrent

Il restait cinq jours et soudain le temps semblait à la fois ralentir et se précipiter, sans qu'ils puissent accomplir toutes les tâches qu'ils avaient encore à mener à bien avant l'ouverture de l'Axe.

Wendy travaillait d'arrache-pied sur le véhicule de forage. Elle ne se rappelait plus à quand remontait sa dernière douche, avalait les sandwichs que lui apportait Poivre d'une seule bouchée et oubliait régulièrement son thé refroidi au milieu des outils répandus sur le sol tiède. À l'étage d'en dessous, Calcifer fredonnait en façonnant des papillons dorés dans ses flammes.

Matilda et Christopher partaient tous les après-midis en exploration sur les sites les plus susceptibles d'être l'emplacement de la Porte : la _Crique du Sarcophage_ , la _Crête du Détour_ , _l'Anse du Rocquenlune_ où bouillonnaient d'étranges bulles nacrées sous la surface noire de la mer. Ils ramenaient des échantillons de roches et d'algues et passaient la moitié de la nuit à les étudier dans leurs laboratoires.

Terrence semblait le plus acharné des chercheurs. Sans s'accorder la moindre pause, blême et émacié comme un artiste en pleine furie d'inspiration, il écumait la bibliothèque et pressait Euphrosine de tant de questions que la vieille femme en avait des aphtes : elle luttait contre ses mâchoires soudées pour réussir à lui donner des bribes d'informations. Quand il n'était pas avec elle, il arpentait la plaine en plissant les yeux sous l'éclat blanc du soleil d'Antarctique et réfléchissait si intensément qu'un pli indélébile s'était creusé entre ses deux sourcils.

Il était retourné à _l'Île de l'Ogre_ et à la station japonaise, y avait proposé ses services pour soigner l'épidémie étrange qui y sévissait. En interrogeant les malades et leurs collègues, il avait entendu mentionner la _Carcasse de la Baleine_ et s'était fait conter l'anecdote moldue qui y était liée. Il était rentré à la base surexcité : il y avait bien une histoire de chiens ! En 1957, lorsque le premier hivernage japonais s'était terminé, de terribles conditions climatiques avaient obligé les membres de l'équipe à laisser derrière eux leurs précieux compagnons à quatre pattes. Un an plus tard, au retour des hommes, seuls deux des quatorze chiens abandonnés à leur sort en Antarctique avaient été retrouvés vivants. C'étaient les mêmes qui, l'hiver précédent, avaient sauvé un groupe de chercheurs perdus dans le blizzard et qui s'étaient réfugiés dans la grotte formée par le squelette gigantesque.

En comparant les rapports de mission et les carnets de notes de cette époque, Terrence s’était aperçu que cela correspondait à la date où Rina Kettle était en poste. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rétablir la connexion avec l’Angleterre, exiger d’interroger la vieille folle, mais ce n’était hélas pas possible et il lui fallait ronger son frein à côté d’Euphrosine bâillonnée par ce qu’il devinait être la malédiction dont Christopher avait entendu Calcifer parler.

Günter s’était mis en quête d’un fantôme de navigateur ou de scientifique accidenté pour en savoir davantage sur ce qui était arrivé aux chiens pendant les longs mois où ils avaient attendu fidèlement que leurs maîtres reviennent.

Le vingt-sept décembre, l’état d’Albus s’aggrava subitement. Vivienne, qui lui apportait ses relevés du tracé des étoiles pour qu’il le compare avec les derniers déplacements des renards à queue de feu, le trouva plié en deux à son bureau, le corps déchiré par une terrible quinte de toux et du sang plein la bouche. Il avait déjà dû plusieurs fois demander à Terrence des cataplasmes pour soulager les terribles élancements de la cicatrice en forme de fleur sur son torse et sa fièvre était remontée, lentement mais inexorablement. À présent, quand il ne s’étouffait pas en essayant de respirer, il se tournait et se retournait sur son lit, marmonnant sans aucun sens, couvert d’une sueur glacée, à moitié inconscient.

Scorpius s’en était voulu énormément. Il s’était disputé avec Albus le jour de Noël, sur une broutille absurde. Le fils d'Harry Potter avait cru que c’était parce que son ami se sentait blessé de n’avoir pas été mis au courant du projet de demande en mariage, mais Wendy avait couru derrière Scorpius quand il avait quitté la tour en claquant la porte du sas, si fort qu’on aurait pu croire que c’était Calcifer qui faisait trembler les murs sous un accès de colère. Grelottant sans son manteau, la jeune fille avait pataugé dans la neige derrière l’agent du gouvernement, jusqu’à ce qu’elle le rattrape.

\- Je sais que ce n’est _pas_ parce qu’Albus ne t’avait rien dit que tu es furieux, avait-elle haleté. "Je suis désolée, Scorpius, vraiment désolée… mais s’il te plaît… ne le lui fais pas payer _à lui_ …"

Il n’avait pas répondu, s’était dégagé de la main suppliante qu’elle avait posée sur son bras et avait continué sa route sans un regard en arrière.

Depuis la fenêtre de l’infirmerie, Terrence avait assisté à la scène, les lèvres serrées en une ligne dure.

Wendy était retournée à la salle des machines en essuyant son visage ruisselant de larmes et s’était promis de continuer à essayer de réparer leur amitié qui partait en lambeaux.

Et puis Albus s’était effondré.

Scorpius, assis à côté du lit de celui qui lui avait appris le sens du mot _espoir_ , méditait amèrement sur la colère, l’envie et le désespoir qui bouillonnaient en lui, comme agités par une force obscure, ancienne.

C’était un désastre et il avait fallu moins d’une semaine pour que tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu ensemble soit réduit à néant par une stupide histoire d’amour.

_ Sept malheureux jours. _

C’était là que Terrence avait compris.

Harry Potter les avait rassemblés après leur retour du Brésil et il leur avait raconté ce qui s’était passé quand Albus allait avoir sept ans et que Crocmou était apparu. Il avait aussi fait le parallèle avec le réveil du dragon l’année de leurs quatorze ans.

Et maintenant les choses se déroulaient exactement de la même façon que les deux fois précédentes.

Il y avait définitivement un lien entre Dewis et l’Axe.

_ "Quand je suis arrivé ici, c'était comme si je venais de rentrer à la maison." _

_ "Il appelle, il pleure, il veut partir." _

C’était évident.

_ Lorsque la Porte s’ouvrirait, le dragon retournerait là d'où il venait et… _

Dans l’obscurité de sa chambre, Terrence fermait les yeux et serrait les poings, recroquevillé sous sa couette pour se protéger des horribles pensées qui venaient l’entourer de leurs yeux flamboyants et de leurs ombres mouvantes.

_ Et alors Albus mourrait, sans doute. _

_ Wendy ne serait plus à lui. _

_ Et Scorpius aurait le cœur brisé. _

Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à trouver le courage de l’expliquer aux autres.

_ Renoncer. _

_ Un mot terrible. _

oOoOoOo

Le vingt-huit décembre, les étoiles se mirent à tomber.

Elles se décrochèrent une par une, filant sur la voûte sombre comme des larmes d'or. Le ciel s'embrasa au-dessus de la mer et les nuages fondirent en draperies d'un vert rosâtre, ondulant au-dessus des glaces comme d'immenses voiles.

On entendait aussi une sorte de chant très ancien et très beau, comme porté par le vent à travers les crevasses et les falaises des _Dents de Crystal_. La neige jaillissait en geysers mousseux là où les comètes achevaient leur course en faisant vibrer la banquise qui craquait de façon terrifiante. Les vagues énormes qu'elles soulevaient en s'abîmant dans l'océan faisaient danser les icebergs dans un ballet monstrueux et magnifique, tels d'immenses bateaux blancs éclaboussés de pourpre, sur le point de sombrer pour toujours.

La pluie de feu dura des heures. Un silence mortel régnait à l'intérieur de la Base d'Inlandsis. Tout le monde s'était figé, les yeux levés au plafond, comme s'attendant à chaque instant à ce que le dôme de cristal vole en éclats et que la Tour s'effondre dans un épouvantable froissement de tôles.

Dans l'infirmerie, Albus, les lèvres décolorées, ses cheveux noirs poisseux de sueur, ne s'agitait plus sous l'emprise de la fièvre. Il y avait une goutte écarlate sur le drap à côté de sa bouche.

Quand il n'y eut plus aucun scintillement dans le ciel d'encre et que l'Antarctique cessa de trembler comme un animal effrayé tapi au sol, Vivienne et Christopher s'équipèrent et sortirent pour aller faire des relevés.

Le froid était si vif qu'il transperça leurs parkas, les sortilèges jetés à leurs vêtements, même leurs peaux. Quand ils revinrent, pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée en Antarctique, leurs visages étaient marbrés d'un rouge violacé et leurs doigts gonflés, d'un bleu presque noir. La désengeleuse enclencha le mode _Panique_ et Terrence leur assura que les Moldus avaient ce genre de problèmes tous les jours et qu'ils ne s'en plaignaient pas, alors que leur médecine était bien plus rudimentaire que celle des sorciers.

Le vingt-neuf décembre, l'astrolabe de Vivienne se remit à fonctionner comme si toutes les étoiles étaient à leur place habituelle, bien que la nuit soit toujours aussi spongieuse et épaisse.

Matilda annonça que les astérolines avaient développé de fines nervures d'or et tissé des toiles cristallines dans leurs aquariums. La fleur des neiges étincelait au milieu du laboratoire, aussi vivante qu'une flamme de bougie. Quand on s'en approchait de très près, on avait presque l'impression d'entendre un chuchotement.

Günter n'avait pas réussi à trouver de fantôme qui puisse les renseigner au sujet des chiens des Japonais, mais lui et Poivre avaient observé à l'aide des multiplettes boréales des silhouettes transparentes et fugaces qui galopaient dans la plaine aux côtés des renards à queue de feu : on aurait dit de gros loups de glace.

Wendy avait enfin terminé ses réparations. La Citrouille d'or massif rutilait, comme neuve, même si on distinguait encore sur ses flancs des éraflures sombres et des creux qui pouvaient être dus à des chutes de pierres comme à des impacts de sortilèges. Les six pattes articulées fonctionnaient à la perfection, le pare-brise de cristal étincelait de propreté et il y avait même un petit sapin parfumé à la vanille pendu au-dessus du tableau de bord myazakien.

Scorpius écrivit son dernier rapport de l'année et l'expédia par _Gorfou Express_. Il avait conclu par une note personnelle adressée aux Potter, les informant que leur fils était au plus mal et qu'on doutait que l'aérostat de janvier arrive à temps pour l'emmener vers un hôpital mieux équipé. Dans son tableau, le maître de stage de Terrence avait secoué tristement la tête quand Günter l'avait interrogé : quoi qu'en dise son brillant élève, c'était la fin.

Le trente décembre au petit matin, Albus ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant Wendy qui dormait en bavant un peu, les bras croisés au bout de son lit. Il lui caressa les cheveux et elle entrouvrit un œil, puis poussa un cri de joie strident qui fit dégringoler tous les autres de leurs matelas dans les escaliers en colimaçon.

Il était très faible, mais il réussit à s'asseoir et à avaler le bol de soupe de crustacés que Poivre mitonna spécialement pour lui. Terrence et son maître de stage s'accordèrent sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop tôt, mais personne ne voulut les écouter. Günter fit un discours d'une voix émue, Matilda se mit à pleurer, Vivienne embrassa Albus sur les deux joues. Euphrosine examina le jeune homme longuement, sondant la magie qu'elle sentait irradier en lui, mais elle ne put pas expliquer le phénomène.

Il y avait des éclats d'or dans ses yeux d'émeraude et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un souvenir lointain sur son front.

Le trente-décembre en fin d'après-midi, après avoir insisté tant et tant qu'ils finirent par céder, il descendit jusqu'à la chaudière, soutenu par Terrence et Scorpius. Christopher, qui était venu apporter l'habituel sac de pierres de lave aux remuants Mangeurs d'Ombres, eut alors la peur de sa vie.

Sous ses yeux éberlués, Albus Severus Potter _se changea en dragon_ dans un fourmillement de grains noirs.

Pendant que le géologue essayait vainement de remonter sa mâchoire pendante, Calcifer s'assit royalement dans la cheminée, une longue langue de feu ondoyant derrière lui comme la queue d'un félin.

Crocmou le toisa entre ses paupières à demi-fermées et leva une patte pour essayer d'attraper cette chose si intéressante qui ne cessait de bouger.

Puis Terrence devina que Dewis avait pris le contrôle car le dragon de fourrure, mignon et joueur, ploya soudain le cou en gonflant ses ailes avec fierté, s'immobilisant face à la cheminée d'onyx comme une statue d'ébène majestueuse.

\- Tu sais ce que je ressens, dit Calcifer de sa voix fluette impérieuse. "Alors, maintenant, va."

La pièce bourdonna de lumière de nouveau et Albus glissa sur le sol, évanoui.

Ce soir-là, il y eut une discussion houleuse dans le salon, avec toute l'équipe. Christopher Cadwallader montrait un front buté et insistait pour que le gouvernent soit mis au courant "de la présence de cet hybride qui pourrait faire foirer toute l'opération". Vivienne et Matilda s'étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre dans le canapé et jetaient des coups d'œil inquiets mais fascinés en direction d'Albus. Wendy s'était perchée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son fiancé et le couvait d'un regard farouche.

Terrence donna les explications, mais Scorpius ne dit pas un mot, le visage sombre, les bras croisés, appuyé contre la vitre de l'autre côté de laquelle soufflait un épais blizzard.

Günter écouta gravement – Euphrosine aussi.

Finalement ce fut Poivre qui conclut.

\- Vous autres humains parlez toujours pour ne rien dire, dit-il d'un petit ton impatient, en fronçant ses épais sourcils broussailleux. "Maître Calcifer a dit que c'était lui qui nous emmènerait. Voilà, ça suffit."

C'était loin d'être _suffisant_ , comme explication, mais tout le monde alla se coucher.

Personne ne dormit, cependant.

Le trente-et-un décembre, à l'aube, la plaine blanche et veloutée fut caressée par les rayons doux d'un soleil presque printanier. Les pics bleutés des _Dents de Crystal_ étincelaient et une légère vapeur lumineuse s'élevait de la banquise. Dans _l'Anse du Rocquenlune_ , une nuée de Trilleurs aux ailes de verre tournoyait gracieusement.

Près de la _Crête du Détour_ , une famille de renards à queue de feu émergea d'un trou de neige et s'ébroua dans un poudroiement. Les bébés se poursuivirent en jappant autour des deux bonhommes de neige blottis l'un contre l'autre, puis rejoignirent leurs parents en couinant. Ils prirent la direction du Nord en trottinant, les oreilles droites, laissant derrière eux de petites traces rondes.

Dans sa chambre élégante, Vivienne Drake terminait de remonter la fermeture éclair de la moelleuse combinaison rouge qui, bien que moulant ses formes, la protégerait efficacement du froid et des égratignures. Sur son lit attendait une petite valisette en peau d'alligator. Elle boucla l'astrolabe d'argent à sa ceinture, vérifia son maquillage, souffla un baiser à la gravure posée sur la table de nuit, puis quitta la pièce d'un pas presque dansant, son opulente crinière rousse dansant dans son dos.

Terrence Swanson terminait d'empiler des flacons et des sachets de compresses dans sa besace agrandie par un sortilège d'extension qui n'était presque pas suffisant. L'infirmerie était dans un désordre abominable. Il y avait des livres partout, des notes gribouillées éparpillées sur le sol et épinglées le long des murs – même sur le squelette. Il enfila un pull supplémentaire, dégagea sa longue queue de cheval blonde, puis s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié d'enlever sa blouse et dut recommencer l'opération. Il finit par bourrer encore d'autres papiers hâtivement griffonnés dans son sac et sortit en oubliant d'éteindre.

Christopher Cadwallader se regarda dans le miroir en pied derrière sa porte et réajusta les sangles de son sac à dos de l'armée. Il souffla sur une mèche brune un peu trop longue sur son front et s'adressa un sourire qui se voulait formidable, échouant lamentablement. Il sautilla un peu pour se caler dans ses pataugas, puis se pencha pour ramasser son bonnet sur la chaise. Le bonnet se dépêcha de se carapater et il dut bondir sur lui pour l'attraper après avoir couru en rond pendant un bon moment. Koff réapparut dès qu'il lui eut ôté le chapeau à devenir invisible qu'ils avaient oublié – _ainsi que le mini-monstre_ – pendant plusieurs jours. Le géologue hésita, puis il tapota la tête de la créature ébouriffée avec une affection bourrue, se redressa, enfonça son bonnet sur son front et prit la direction des escaliers.

Günter Von Wartbach contempla une dernière fois son bureau tapissé de cartes de l'Antarctique et de photos en noir et blanc dans les cadres desquelles lui faisaient signe tous les scientifiques qui les avaient précédés. Il posa sa vieille valise à ses pieds, essuya ses lunettes rondes avec un mouchoir à carreaux, puis les remit sur son nez. Il adressa un sourire plein de bonté à ses confrères, à ses livres et à l'enveloppe posée en évidence sur le sous-main de cuir, puis il ramassa sa valise et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Matilda Musaraigne attendait dans le sas, l'air encore plus maigre et flasque que d'habitude dans sa combinaison vert bouteille, ses longs cheveux noirs tressés en couronne sur la tête et un bouton d'acné tartiné de dentifrice au milieu du front. Elle serrait si fort les courroies de son sac à dos que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches. Elle adressa un sourire crispé à Scorpius qui descendait et il répondit distraitement. Il était tout vêtu de noir, très pâle, et levait haut le menton triangulaire qu'il avait hérité de son père, comme si c'était son premier jour d'école ou celui de son affectation au Ministère de la Magie. Il avait glissé sa baguette dans un étroit étui attaché sur sa cuisse et épinglé sa broche aux armoiries des Malefoy sur le revers de sa veste.

Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc attrapèrent les rayons du soleil quand il sortit sur le perron et il cligna des yeux, ébloui par les éclats dorés que jetait la Citrouille que Wendy Philips faisait lentement sortir de la Tour par une large trappe de métal rouge.

La jeune mécano avait enfoncé une paire de grosses lunettes de ski sur ses yeux gris facilement blessés par la lumière. Elle tenait sa baguette d'une main ferme et semblait n'avoir aucune peine à manœuvrer l'énorme véhicule qui flottait dans les airs.

Scorpius comprit qu'elle avait de l'aide quand il réussit enfin à y voir. Euphrosine Howler aussi avait les bras levés. Elle avait posé son sac en tapisserie démodée à côté d'elle dans la neige, ainsi qu'un drôle de chapeau de paille garni de camélias bleus en tissu.

Un peu plus loin derrière elle, le dragon de fourrure noire se roulait avec délices dans la poudreuse et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un phœnix en combustion bondissait autour de lui en poussant des miaulements de joie.

La Citrouille passa au-dessus de la tête de Scorpius, le couvrant de son ombre pendant un instant, puis elle alla se poser lourdement au pied de la Tour.

Wendy baissa sa baguette et fit craquer son cou avec soulagement. Elle mit deux doigts dans sa bouche, siffla son sac à dos qui arriva en trombe, et se coiffa crânement de son béret en crochet tricoté par Molly Weasley pendant que la porte massive de la Tour se refermait avec un _bang_ sonore. Puis elle se tourna vers Günter qui attendait patiemment et qui lui sourit.

\- C'est bon, nous sommes prêts, dit-elle d'une voix courageuse.

\- Alors allons-y, dit gravement le vieil homme en se tournant vers le dragon qui frétillait, la langue pendante, ses yeux verts pétillants d'excitation.

\- Allons-y ! piailla Calcifer d'un ton délirant, en fusant vers le grand ciel d'azur tel une comète d'or cramoisie, avant d'effectuer un looping et de revenir piquer en direction d'Euphrosine qui le reçut contre elle comme un enfant.

\- Rentrons à la maison, chuchota-t-elle tendrement, plongeant son regard bleu dans les prunelles de braise du daemon de feu roulé en boule dans ses bras.


	14. La Porte de tous les secrets

La plaine était immense et le ciel si haut qu'il semblait n'avoir pas de fin. La neige veloutée s'étendait partout à perte de vue et des franges effilées tintaient joyeusement sous les ponts de glace. Un vol de Trilleurs fila au-dessus de leurs têtes dans un clapotis de fines ailes puis s'évapora en une gerbe de gouttes de lumière.

Il faisait un froid si pur qu'il semblait qu'on respirait les origines du monde.

Ils avançaient en lente procession, Calcifer et le dragon noir en tête, la Citrouille d'or à la queue.

Au début, ils étaient restés silencieux, comme si l'Axe allait s'ouvrir d'un instant à l'autre, se dressant comme une immense porte de brume devant eux. Puis quelqu'un avait rappelé avec un rire nerveux que la prophétie avait donné _minuit_ comme délai et depuis la tension dans l'air s'était nettement relâchée.

Tout devant, Vivienne consultait l'astrolabe de temps à autre, ondulant sur ses hautes bottes, sa chevelure flamboyante dansant dans son dos. Christopher essayait de se maintenir à son niveau, mais ce n'était pas aussi évident que ça en avait l'air.

Derrière eux, Günter fredonnait à mi-voix, promenant son regard émerveillé sur le paysage, les mains croisées dans ses manches comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple promenade. Poivre marchait à côté de lui, chaussé de Wellies vert pomme, emmitouflé dans un anorak jaune fluo, des pompons rouges sur ses larges oreilles de chauve-souris. L'elfe grommelait des trucs incompréhensibles, contre le froid polaire ou la restriction sur le nombre de casseroles qu'il avait pu emporter, on ne savait pas trop.

Wendy avait glissé sa baguette allumée dans la poche arrière de sa salopette et la Citrouille la suivait tel un gros toutou. Elle s'était mise à bavarder avec Matilda qui avançait en trébuchant dans la neige où, bien que la plus légère du groupe, elle s'enfonçait jusqu'aux genoux.

Euphrosine cheminait à côté du véhicule, l'effleurant parfois de la main comme pour l'encourager ou pour s'y appuyer le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Scorpius avait d'abord été en tête, puis il avait ralenti pour poser une question à Günter et maintenant il était à la traîne, plongé dans de sombres pensées.

Terrence tira de sa besace le manuscrit le plus ancien de la bibliothèque de la Tour : il s'agissait d'un épais carnet d'observations à propos d'un livre qui avait disparu : le _Voyage Au Centre De La Terre – Aller & Retour D'Un Sorcier Ordinaire Au Cœur Des Secrets Les Plus Extraordinaires, par l'éminent alchimiste Arne Saknussemm._ La moitié des notes étaient écrites en runes anciennes et l'autre était rédigée dans un anglais tellement gribouillé qu'il fallait presque le traduire aussi.

Terrence se débrouilla pour ouvrir le carnet et mordilla le bout de son crayon à papier tout en relisant le post-it collé sur le haut de la page. Il y avait griffonné plusieurs questions, dont l'une concernait la légende d'une gravure représentant un réverbère.

\- Tu peux me traduire ça ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de Scorpius.

\- Demande à Al.

\- Il est… occupé ailleurs, marmonna le médicomage en jetant un bref coup d'œil en direction du dragon de fourrure qui folâtrait dans la neige en avant de la colonne.

\- Demande à Günter, alors. C’est lui, le linguiste.

\- S’il te plaît, Scorp'…

Le jeune agent du gouvernement lâcha un petit grognement contrarié. Il ôta une moufle en tirant avec ses dents, acceptant le livre de l'autre main.

\- C'est quoi que tu veux savoir ?

\- Là, ils disent que ce lampadaire marque la _sortie_ de l'Axe, c'est bien ça ?

Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

\- Hum… ouais, plus ou moins. La "sortie du _rêve_ ", plus exactement. Regarde, le traducteur a hésité, lui aussi. Ce type s'exprimait de façon alambiquée, alors je suppose qu'on peut dire que c'est ça.

\- Pourquoi un réverbère, hein ? Et pourquoi on ne l'a pas trouvé ? On aurait pu se faufiler dans le passage par l'entrée des artistes.

\- Comment tu veux que je te le dise ? C'est toi, le cerveau.

Terrence souffla par une narine et agrippa l'épaule de son ami avant qu'il ne s'écarte.

\- Attends, tu peux aussi me faire celle-là : " _or sur les eaux livides glisse la barque d'Agartha_ " ?

Cette fois-ci, bien que ce fut avec un regard dégoûté, Scorpius accepta le crayon à papier mâchouillé. Il s'arrêta et se concentra, entourant certaines runes, se tapotant la tempe avec le côté gomme et traçant des flèches au-dessus de la phrase pâlie par l'âge et l'étude.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. " _Or sur les eaux blanches s'en va la barque du royaume secret_ ", plutôt.  Ça ne fait pas une différence énorme au niveau du sens, mais bon.

\- Hum, fit Terrence, l'air perdu à des milliers des kilomètres.

\- Pourquoi tu te replonges là-dedans, de toute façon ? Tu ne crois pas que depuis 1877, ça n'a pas déjà été traduit de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables ?

Le médicomage fit la grimace.

\- Je crois surtout qu'à force de lire et relire ces notes et de noircir des carnets d'observations, ceux qui nous ont précédés ont fini par oublier de se poser les bonnes questions.

\- Comme quoi, par exemple ? demanda Scorpius d'un ton amusé, en renfilant sa moufle et en se remettant à marcher.

\- Comme par exemple : _Calcifer_. S'il vient de l'Axe, on ne pouvait pas tout simplement le relâcher et le suivre ? Il connaît certainement le chemin de sa maison.

Euphrosine toussota derrière eux.

\- Oh, certains ont essayé, dit-elle de sa voix chevrotante un peu ironique. "La Tour a failli s'effondrer."

Terrence lui lança un regard perçant.

\- Mais aujourd'hui rien ne s'est passé et vous n'aviez pas non plus l'air de penser que ça risquait d'arriver. À quel moment Calcifer est-il devenu une partie de la Tour ? Il n'apparaît dans les notes qu'après 1927…

Euphrosine rougit et ne répondit pas. Elle les dépassa d'un pas vif et rejoignit les autres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? demanda Scorpius.

Le médicomage l'ignora et tourna une page du carnet.

\- Ah, tu peux aussi…

\- Non, coupa résolument l'agent du gouvernent en accélérant la marche. "Plus tard, à la pause."

Terrence pouffa de rire et le rattrapa en quelques grandes enjambées.

\- J'aurais dû prendre _Runes Anciennes_ … soupira-t-il.

\- T'avais déjà _trop_ d'options, Swanson, grommela Scorpius.

\- Avec un _Retourneur de Temps_ , j'aurais pu, dit rêveusement son ami. "Le professeur Londubat m'a dit qu'on en avait accordé un à une élève particulièrement brillante, une année."

\- Laisse-moi deviner : si c'était de sa génération, ça devait être la tante d'Albus. Je n'ai jamais vu une sorcière aussi intelligente…

Un éclat d'intérêt s'alluma un instant dans les yeux du médicomage.

\- C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Qu'Hermione Granger-Weasley a en fait bien d'autres fonctions au sein du Ministère et que son poste de directrice du _Département de Contrôle et régulation des Créatures Magiques_ n'est qu'une couverture ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas lire le _Chicaneur_ , observa Scorpius avec mauvaise humeur. "Ce torchon a peut-être eu son heure de gloire à un moment de l'Histoire, mais la réalité, c'est qu'il raconte vraiment n'importe quoi."

\- Allez, tu dois être au courant… tu travailles pour les services secrets…

Le jeune agent du gouvernement se contenta de secouer la tête sévèrement.

\- Bah, je demanderai au fils du ministre, il doit savoir, lui, dit finalement Terrence, d'une voix qui n'était pas aussi détachée qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Scorpius lui lança un étrange regard.

\- Méfie-toi, Swanson, dit-il d'un ton en apparence négligent. "Tu commences à sonner comme Cada-le-ver."

Terrence se contenta d'un grognement en guise de réponse.

Comme un désert de dunes blanches et sinueuses, un champ de _sastrugi_ s'étendait devant eux. Il y avait un halo incandescent autour du soleil, formé par de minuscules cristaux suspendus dans l'air. Quelques nuages s'étiraient en une bande gris clair au-dessus des _Dents de Crystal_.

À midi, ils firent une pause au milieu de nulle part et déjeunèrent de bon appétit.

\- Si nous continuons dans cette direction, nous allons finir par tomber sur la base des Français, dit Vivienne quand ils eurent tous le ventre plein et l'esprit vaguement somnolent. Elle raccrocha l'astrolabe à sa ceinture. "Ce sont eux les plus près du Pôle Sud", ajouta-t-elle pour qu'ils puissent mieux situer l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

\- Que Merlin nous protège tous, bougonna Poivre.

\- Est-ce q-qu'ils s-sont mé-é-échants ? s'inquiéta Matilda.

\- Non, pas du tout, dit Günter en riant. "Mais leur cycle est bien plus difficile à supporter que le nôtre."

\- Ils ne sont pas en mode douze heures de jour ? s'enquit Wendy. "Ils ne peuvent pas avoir laissé ça comme les Moldus, c'est positivement insupportable. J'aurais l'impression d'être enterrée la moitié de l'année."

\- C'est la réalité, objecta Christopher. "Il fait jour six mois par an et nuit le reste du temps, en Antarctique. Si nous voulions mener des études objectives, il ne faudrait pas modifier le cycle par magie."

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi _ça_ affecte ses cailloux, souffla Scorpius en se penchant vers Terrence qui se mit à ricaner.

\- Il parait que les Norvégiens se sont mis en journées de vingt-six heures, dit pensivement Euphrosine. "Je me demande si c'est pour travailler plus ou dormir davantage…"

En face d'elle, Calcifer s'amusait à engloutir la neige que déterrait le dragon à grands coups de pattes. La gerbe blanche fondait avant même d'atteindre la gorge du petit daemon de feu qui gloussait à s'en faire mal aux côtes – s'il avait eu des côtes.

\- En tout cas, les Français ont le pire cycle de l'Antarctique, reprit Günter. "Il paraît que celui qui l'a instauré était un sorcier qui avait travaillé comme aviateur chez les Moldus – _vous savez, les gens qui conduisent leurs machines volantes_ – et qu'il adorait les couchers de soleil. Résultat, leurs journées font environ trois heures et ils peuvent voir des couchers de soleil juste en traversant la base de part et d'autre."

\- C'est ridicule ! s'exclama Scorpius. "La productivité doit être lamentable !"

\- C'est romantique, soupira Vivienne. "Mais ça ne doit pas être très bon pour le teint."

\- Crocmou ! Laisse sortir Al et venez manger ! cria Wendy qui s'était levée.

Mais le dragon ne fit pas mine de l'avoir entendue. Sa fourrure noire ébouriffée comme celle d'un chiot, il tortillait de l'arrière-train et bondit soudain sur Calcifer qui s'enfuit en poussant un cri de joie strident.

\- Est-ce que Potter est _vraiment_ conscient à l'intérieur ? demanda Christopher d'un air extrêmement sceptique. "Parce que je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi… infantile."

Matilda hocha vivement la tête.

\- C'est difficile à expliquer, soupira Terrence. "Essaie d'imaginer que tu… nan, mais laisse tomber."

\- Faisons confiance à Dewis, dit Wendy en revenant s'asseoir. "Moi, ce que je pense, c'est que Crocmou est le corps, Albus le cœur et Dewis la tête. Alors tout ira bien."

Scorpius grinça des dents.

\- Si seulement c'était aussi simple… Je préférais quand on essayait de communiquer avec lui pour lui apprendre à contrôler les transformations. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière…"

Günter enleva ses lunettes, les essuya sur son mouchoir puis les remit sur son nez. Sous son épais bonnet de laine orange, quelques mèches grises étaient agitées par le vent froid.

\- Est-ce que la vie n'est pas justement faite de moments comme celui-ci ? murmura-t-il. "Quand il nous semble qu'on recule, n'est-ce pas au contraire qu'on arrive au prochain tournant ?"

Poivre étouffa un raclement de gorge.

\- On doit se remettre en marche, dit-il avec un froncement de ses gros sourcils broussailleux.

\- Voilà une jolie façon de dire "cessez de délirer", souffla Christopher à Vivienne qui pouffa de rire en acceptant la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever.

Les autres s'étaient déjà mis à ranger, sauf Matilda qui, elle, avait gardé ses yeux pensifs posés sur le dragon qui se roulait dans la neige. Elle vit nettement le moment où, ensemble, Calcifer et son compagnon de jeu cessèrent de batifoler pour se redresser, attentifs. Ils flairèrent le vent qui tourbillonnait en soulevant une fine bruine blanche, échangèrent un regard, puis se remirent en marche.

L'après-midi étira la colonne sur la plaine. La fatigue qui commençait à se faire sentir en rendait certains muets, mais l'appréhension déliait la langue d'autres.

Terrence cheminait à côté de Günter et celui-ci lui racontait comment il avait rencontré Poivre.

\- Le soir de cette tempête de neige, à la _Tête de Sanglier_ , il était dans tous ses états. Les elfes avaient compris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vraiment de retour, tu vois, et tous n'étaient pas convaincus qu'un ado boutonneux soit notre meilleure chance contre lui…

Il lança un bref coup d'œil en direction du dragon qui avançait sans ralentir, le cou tendu en avant.

\- Je _sais_ qu'Harry Potter a sauvé le monde, à la fin, mais à l'époque ce n'était pas si évident. Ça me paraissait injuste et insensé que le sort de toute la nation repose sur ses épaules. Poivre, lui, avait une dent contre son amie qui tricotait des vêtements et les laissait traîner partout, et il disait que le troisième de la bande – l'oncle d'Albus, je crois – n'avait guère plus l'envergure d'un héros.

Il eut un petit sourire triste.

\- Les apparences, Terrence, ont la vie dure… surtout lorsque le gouvernement lui-même jette le trouble dans l'esprit des gens.

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux. La neige craquait sous leurs pas avec un bruit de gaufrette et, derrière eux, la Citrouille dorée roulait en laissant une trace comme celle d'un mille-pattes ventru. Les autres marchaient devant eux, à une centaine de mètres, à l'exception de Matilda qu'ils dépassèrent pendant qu'elle refaisait ses lacets : elle avait tellement froid que sa baguette tremblotait.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu en Antarctique ? demanda finalement le médicomage.

Günter prit une longue inspiration.

\- J'ai perdu ma femme et ma fille pendant la Première Guerre des Sorciers, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. "Elles ont été tuées par des _Inferi_ pendant que j'étais en conférence à Londres. Ce soir-là, à la _Tête de_ _Sanglier_ , je buvais à leur mémoire… j'étais aigri, solitaire – inutile. Cela faisait plus de quinze ans que ma vie n'avait aucun sens, que j'étudiais les civilisations disparues au lieu des hommes bien vivants et que mon fils me reprochait d'avoir un os à la place du cœur. Alors, quand Poivre a eu quelques verres dans le nez et qu'il a commencé à raconter qu'on était à l'aube d'une deuxième guerre et vraiment mal partis… j'ai…

Il eut un petit haussement d'épaules, comme en excuse.

\- J'ai voulu _faire_ quelque chose. Je savais que s'il y avait du pouvoir quelque part, alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres finirait par s'y intéresser, fatalement. J'avais entendu parler des recherches menées sur  l'Axe en Antarctique, je savais qu'ils avaient besoin d'un linguiste. Je me suis engagé avec l'idée de participer à la lutte de mes propres mains, de ne pas laisser un gamin à lunettes se montrer plus courageux que moi…

Ses lèvres se pincèrent et, pendant un instant, son regard s'embua.

\- La vérité, c'est que je me suis enfui, avoua-t-il. "La Porte était fermée depuis quarante ans déjà et il a fallu attendre 2007 pour qu'elle se rouvre enfin – et nous n'en avons pas trouvé l'emplacement à temps. Un échec retentissant… à l'image de ma vie", ajouta-t-il d'une voix très basse.

\- Pourquoi vous m'en parlez _maintenant_ ? demanda Terrence en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son chef d'équipe.

\- Parce que s'il m'arrive quelque chose pendant cette expédition, alors je préfère que tu aies appris mon histoire de ma propre bouche, répondit Günter. "Le chagrin exagère les paroles des gens. Et mon fils a suffisamment souffert pour ne se souvenir que des mauvaises choses."

Mais le médicomage ne l'écoutait plus. Il faisait un rapide calcul de tête, qu'il conclut par un froncement de sourcils.

\- Quand Rina Kettle et son équipe étaient en poste… en 1957… quand les Souffleurs de Lumière ont disparu et que les Japonais ont laissé leurs chiens… c'était la dernière fois que quelqu'un a pu trouver l'entrée de l'Axe et y descendre. Les renards, eux, c'est en 1927 qu'on les a vus arriver. Alors c'est sur _quoi_ qu'elle se base pour s'ouvrir, cette Porte ? Une fois trente ans d'intervalle, une fois cinquante, une fois vingt ans… c'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

\- Plus grande est l'offense, plus longtemps doit-on attendre le pardon, dit sentencieusement Calcifer en surgissant à côté d'eux dans un bruissement d'étincelles. "Les renards n'auraient pas pu franchir le passage si tout s'était déroulé comme d'habitude. Ce vieux fou d'Arne Saknussemm ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il allait causer, quand il a mis sur papier tout ce qu'il avait découvert – ce que les Souffleurs lui avaient _accordé_ de voir par pure bonté d'âme."

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu de la _bonté_ des Souffleurs, si tu veux mon avis, grogna Terrence en frottant machinalement sa nuque.

\- Avant que _certains_ ne fassent du zèle, la Porte s'ouvrait tous les dix ans, continua Calcifer en coulant un regard étrange en direction d'Euphrosine qui marchait quelques mètres devant eux. Il s'enroula sur lui-même et se mit à pétiller comme un feu d'aiguilles de pin. "A-a-ah, c'était le bon temps ! Nous autres pouvions papillonner dans les champs de fleurs…"

\- Les _fleurs_ ! répéta Terrence d'un ton plein d'ironie. " _Humph_. Je vois que la poésie ne t'arrête pas, tête de bûche. À part de jolis cristaux congelés, y'a rien qui pousse avec des pétales dans le coin, Calcifer. C'est l'Antarctique."

\- Il y a les a-astérolines, glissa la voix timide de Matilda qui s'était rapprochée sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

Terrence lui lança un coup d'œil choqué, comme si elle venait de le trahir, puis il remonta la bretelle de sa besace sur son épaule et tapota la bosse que formait le carnet dans son sac.

\- Moi, en tout cas, reprit-il, "ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est _à quel moment_ Euphrosine est arrivée ici. D'après ce que vociférait Rina Kettle le jour de Noël, elle était déjà là en 1957… c'était il y a _soixante-dix_ ans ! Elle a quel âge, exactement ?"

\- C'est une question qu'on ne pose pas à une dame, dit Günter d'un ton embarrassé.

\- A la bibliothèque de la Base, dans un des bouquins de la section _Bulles Magiques & Autres Ébullitions Paranormales_, il y a un dessin sur un coin de page qui s'émiette quand on le touche, continua le médicomage en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils. "C'est un cœur avec les lettres J et E à l'intérieur, en lettres anciennes."

\- Jen Pendragon était un incorrigible potache, gloussa Calcifer.

\- Est-ce que tu sais de _quand_ date ce dessin, p'tit père la fumée ? J'ai fait un test, pour savoir. _Un siècle_ ! C'est impossible qu'Euphrosine et son fiancé…

Il s'interrompit.

\- "Vieux débris centenaire"… L'autre harpie l'a appelée "vieux débris centenaire" pendant la transmission…

Ses yeux bleus s'arrondirent derrière ses lunettes.

\- C'est possible, ça ? s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers Günter qui se contenta de lui adresser un haussement d'épaules gêné.

Terrence fit encore quelques pas, toujours sous le choc, puis il s’arrêta de nouveau, si brusquement que Matilda se cogna contre son long dos maigre et étouffa un petit glapissement.

\- Alors ça veut dire qu’Euphrosine était là en 2007, quand vous n’avez pas réussi à trouver l’entrée, dit-il lentement. " _Pourquoi_ ne vous a-t-elle pas guidés vers l’entrée de l’Axe ? Si elle y était déjà descendue deux fois, elle…"

Günter secoua la tête tristement.

\- Ce n’est pas aussi simple. Ni Calcifer ni Euphrosine ne savent où le passage va s’ouvrir. Ils peuvent reconnaître les signes lorsque le temps approche, mais ils ne peuvent pas se rappeler du chemin pour rentrer à la maison.

\- Mais Euphrosine ne v-vient pas de l’Axe, objecta Matilda.

Le vieux chef d’équipe n’ajouta rien, ses yeux durs fixés sur Calcifer.

\- Alors vous le saviez… marmonna Terrence. "Qu’elle avait toujours été là, qu’elle ne pouvait pas en parler devant nous, qu’elle était la clé…"

\- Euphrosine Howler n’est la _clé_ de rien du tout, interrompit Calcifer de sa voix fluette et coupante. "Mais mal vous en a pris de vous taire, vieil homme. La malédiction devait se lever si quelqu’un la découvrait. La Tour est pleine de courants d’air et de portes mal fermées et, cependant, vous n’avez jamais osé dire ce que vous aviez entendu – ce que vous aviez déduit de vos observations."

\- Les secrets des autres ne sont pas à partager, répliqua Günter d’un ton sec. "Si vous vouliez rentrer plus tôt chez vous, monsieur l’insolent, il fallait vous y prendre autrement qu’en condamnant une dame au silence."

\- Ce n’était _pas_ une dame ! piailla le daemon de feu en devenant d’un rouge incandescent. "Ce n’était qu’une petite fille hystérique et j’avais peur, j’avais mal – et c’était de leur faute ! Ils m’avaient arraché…"

Il se tut brusquement et se mit à crachoter des étincelles, comme si c’était son tour d’avoir la parole bloquée par un ancien sortilège. La neige fumait là où son ombre dansante l’effleurait.

Terrence et Günter se contentèrent de le regarder sans aucune pitié, mais Matilda fit un pas en avant et tendit une main timide vers le nœud de flammes qui chuintait péniblement.

\- C’est f-fini… murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. "C’est bon… c’est fini… tout i-ira bien…"

Calcifer se roula en boule sous la caresse en fermant les yeux à demi et les flammèches de son pelage passèrent d’un vif cramoisi à un jaune-orangé parcouru de lueurs vertes.

Les autres s'étaient arrêtés pour les attendre et les observaient de loin avec curiosité.

_"Tout ira bien."_

Terrence se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer une exclamation d’amère ironie.

_Combien de fois Albus avait-il prononcé cette phrase depuis qu’il le connaissait ? Les gens au grand cœur pouvaient se montrer si naïfs ! "Tout ira bien"._ _C'était faux_ _…_

En fait, à ce moment-même, ils marchaient tous vers quelque chose qui allait tourner terriblement _mal_ et Terrence, qui le savait, ne faisait absolument rien pour les en empêcher.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Le ciel violacé s'allongeait sur la plaine, alangui dans les pentes des _Dents de Crystal_ qui scintillaient à la lumière. Une vapeur rouge montait sur l'horizon et le soleil d'or qui s'y enfonçait se troublait comme un mirage.

Une étoile blanche et brillante s'alluma, toute seule au-dessus de cette immensité glacée.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Günter d'une voix lasse. "Et quelle heure est-il, vraiment ?"

\- Nous sommes à la frontière entre le territoire des Français et des Américains, dit Christopher en consultant la carte qu'il avait dépliée d'un coup de baguette et qu'il éclairait pendant qu'elle flottait devant lui.

\- Il est quatre minutes après onze heures du soir, heure anglaise, annonça Scorpius après avoir consulté sa montre à gousset. Il se dépêcha de renfiler ses moufles et fourra ses mains sous ses aisselles pour essayer de les réchauffer.

Terrence, à côté de lui, soufflait sur les siennes et les frottait l'une contre l'autre. Son visage était barré d'une marbrure rougeâtre et son nez coulait.

Poivre s'était assis dans la neige et déballait un petit réchaud, des provisions et une grosse théière.

\- Une étoile, dit Matilda, étonnée, en renversant la tête en arrière pour mieux contempler le ciel mauve. "Je c-croyais qu'elles étaient t-toutes tombées."

C'était la seule à ne pas avoir l'air d'avoir froid, et c'était sûrement dû au fait que Calcifer s'était pelotonné dans la capuche de sa combinaison verte, où il ronflait, une bulle à la narine.

\- Ce n'est pas une étoile, dit Vivienne d'un ton catégorique, en consultant de nouveau l'astrolabe.

Euphrosine s'était assise sur son sac en tapisserie et dévorait son sandwich au corned-beef avec appétit. Ses traits ridés étaient marqués de fatigue mais ses yeux bleus brillaient d'anticipation.

Lentement, les ombres grandissaient. La banquise gémissait dans l'obscurité et des chuchotements se mêlaient au hululement du vent dans les crevasses. De temps à autre, un lointain jappement éclatait, faisant sursauter les membres de l'équipe. Leurs haleines qui se condensaient à la lueur des baguettes et du réchaud ajoutaient encore à cette atmosphère brumeuse et inquiétante.

Wendy jeta un coup d'œil alentours en frissonnant, resserrant ses doigts autour de la chaude tasse de thé que venait de lui tendre l'elfe. Elle enfonça plus profondément son menton dans l'épaisse écharpe rose d'Hermione et chercha des yeux le dragon.

Il s'était arrêté pour humer la brise, les oreilles dressées. Le vent faisait tourbillonner des cristaux de neige autour de lui, rebroussant sa fourrure d'ébène. Il trottina autour d'eux, comme traçant un cercle, s'immobilisa de nouveau, écoutant la nuit.

Puis il revint vers la Citrouille de métal en éternuant un peu, gonflant les ailes pour se débarrasser des flocons qui mouchetaient ses plumes noires.

\- Tu crois qu'il renifle quoi, exactement ? chuchota Terrence à Scorpius qui buvait son thé en se brûlant la langue. "L'odeur du poil mouillé des renards à queue de feu ? Ou est-ce que l'entrée de l'Axe empeste le souffre comme la gueule de l'enfer ?"

Il y eut un fourmillement éblouissant, puis Albus se matérialisa à côté d'eux.

\- En fait, c'est plutôt comme une espèce de parfum, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. "On dirait qu'il y a une serre avec des arbres fruitiers en pleine floraison, quelque part – et je _sens_ que c'est là qu'on doit aller."

Il toussa et cracha dans la neige.

\- Des _fleurs_ , murmura Terrence en considérant celle, écarlate, qui venait d'éclore sur la blancheur du sol. Il fit un pas pour stabiliser son ami qui vacillait sur ses jambes. "Je vois. Je continue de penser qu'on va droit dans un mur, comme ça."

\- Mais le mur s'ouvrira, dit Albus en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche.

Il sourit. Il avait l'air exténué mais semblait plus en paix qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours.

\- Je ne parlais pas de l'Axe, soupira le médicomage.

Les yeux verts d'Albus chatoyèrent d'un bref éclat doré.

\- Venez, dit-il en se tournant vers les autres. "Il faut y aller. C'est bientôt l'heure."

Sans les attendre, il se métamorphosa de nouveau en dragon et s'enfonça dans la nuit. Ils jetèrent hâtivement ce qui restait de leur souper et se remirent en marche, oubliant leurs muscles courbaturés et leurs os frigorifiés. Dans la capuche de Matilda, Calcifer s'était réveillé et ses yeux de braise luisaient intensément.

Ils cheminèrent pendant un temps qui leur parut interminable, leurs baguettes levées répandant une clarté argentée sur les méandres inégaux des _sastrugi_ , glissant et pestant à voix basse. Ils franchirent un pont de glace à la queue-leu-leu, suivis par la Citrouille de métal sous le poids de laquelle des stalactites se détachèrent en craquant et allèrent plonger très loin en dessous dans la mer noire et mouvante. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils montaient ou s'ils descendaient, mais l'étoile unique et immobile au-dessus de leurs têtes semblait toujours plus se rapprocher. Devant eux, le dragon ne ralentissait pas et Calcifer, qui flottait maintenant à côté de lui, ressemblait à un fanal rouge dans un brouillard de cauchemar.

Soudain, Christopher, qui s'aidait d'un bâton à pointe de fer, vit claquer une étincelle sur le sol.

\- Arrêtez ! cria-t-il en s'agenouillant et en balayant la neige d'un revers de moufle. "C'est de la pierre !"

\- Impossible, lança Günter en se retournant. "Le roc est à plus de trois mille mètres sous la surface de l'Antarctique."

Il repoussa sur son front son épais bonnet orange, découvrant ses cheveux gris poisseux de transpiration. Ses lunettes lui glissaient sur le nez.

\- Oh, hoqueta Matilda en pointant du doigt quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de Terrence qui suivit son regard et lâcha une exclamation de surprise.

Quelque chose jaillissait silencieusement du sol, devant eux, comme une profonde respiration dans la nuit. Un scintillement de poussière légère et dorée, des bulles d'une transparence nacrée, un souffle tiède au distinct parfum de prunier blanc.

Scorpius serra le poing dans sa poche. Les yeux de Wendy s'écarquillèrent. Un frisson souleva les petits cheveux sur la nuque de Vivienne. Euphrosine joignit les mains et une larme coula sur sa joue parcheminée.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, grommela Poivre.

Le dragon et Calcifer se penchèrent sur le cratère. Crocmou renifla, les pupilles rétrécies, et tendit une patte prudente vers les scories luminescentes qui montaient vers l'étrange étoile.

\- Ici ! gloussa Calcifer en faisant un looping euphorique, illuminant l'obscurité comme un feu d'artifice vermillon.

\- Si… si… si… si… si… répondit l'écho avec une douce voix féminine.

Günter essaya d'avaler sa salive et n'y parvint pas.

\- On l'a trouvée, croassa-t-il. "L'entrée de l'Axe. La Porte de tous les secrets. Enfin."

* * *

 

 

**_A SUIVRE..._ **

* * *

**_Prochain chapitre : DANS LE PUITS_ **


End file.
